Changements
by Akunoko
Summary: Kaito est un lycéen calme, solitaire et assez efféminé. Sa vie tranquille se trouve bousculée par l'intérêt que lui portent certains garçons - intérêt qu'il se refuse à comprendre -, et sa rencontre avec Len, qui attire les filles comme la lumière attire les papillons, y apportera de grands changements...
1. Samedi

Samedi

A peine me suis-connecté sur mon blog de des centaines de notifications m'envahissent : machine veut être mon amie, untelle a laissé un commentaire... L'overdose de rose, de coeurs et de pseudos à coucher dehors feraient vomir un autre que moi. Mais bon, moi, je suis habitué. C'est comme ça depuis que j'ai quatorze ans, et ça fait deux ans que ça dure. En gros, j'ai seize ans. En deux clics, j'actualise mon statut. De "Len Kagamine, disponible 24/24h" il passe à "Je baise où tu veux quand tu veux". Plus direct, pas de double sens possible, je me débarrasse de l'ambiguïté pour attirer les regards et les filles. Allez, je parie que je m'en fais une ce soir... Tiens, qu'est-ce je disais, une dénommée CUL vient de me demander en ami ! De toute façon, j'accepte toutes les demandes, tous les commentaires, et grâce à ça, j'ai environ 2000 amies, et que des filles. La fille qui a choisi ce pseudo, CUL, m'envoie un message : "ce soir a 21h30 devant hachiko ? 3" Réponse : "Aaaah, j'adore Hachiko, c'est mon point de rdv préféré ! :3" plus une photo coquine de moi, du genre chemise, braguette et lèvres ouvertes...

Soudain j'entends des pas dans l'escalier, que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. Vite ! Clavier. Dire au revoir. Clic. Fermer. Clic. Effacer de l'historique. Clic. Supprimer le cookie. Clic. Ouvrir un nouvel onglet. Clic. Mixi. Pile, au même moment, Rin entre dans ma chambre (sans frapper, comme d'habitude, comme tout le monde...), visez un peu le timig parfait. La blondinette passe ses bras autour de mon cou et me réprimande gentiment :

- Encore sur Mixi ? Petit geek va.

Je souris et me laisse aller contre ses bras. Le bras de Rin, ma petite soeur que j'adore plus que tout, à qui je peux faire des câlins sans arrière pensée, et dont je suis sûr qu'elle ne cherche pas à m'enlever mes vêtements. Tout comme Lenka, ma soeur aînée, Rui, ma mère, mes cousines Sen et Yume, et mes tantes Rin (oui, elle a le même prénom que ma soeur. Oh, et mon oncle s'appelle Len) et Ran. Quoique Ran je suis pas sûr, vu les regards qu'elle me jette...

- Ma vie est tellement passionnante que je veux la partager avec tout le monde.

Rin rit et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

- Viens manger grand frère, ça sera pasionnant !

Je souris, éteint l'ordi et la suit en direction de la salle à manger. A table, le silence règne comme d'habitude... WARNING ironie extrême. Haha. C'est hyper bruyant ! Rin et Rinto se chamaillent pour une barette, Rui et Ren (nos parents) parlent travail, argent et vacances, et moi-même je distute avec Lenka d'un jeu vidéo. C'est la seule de ma familleà savoir ce que je fais, parce qu'elle est la seule a avoir eu le courage de me suivre un soir, en cachette. Depuis ça, elle est un peu froide. Sans doute que je la dégoûte, sans doute qu'elle refuse de comprendre... Mais c'est ma drogue, ma came. C'est vrai, après Miku Hatsune, ma première, je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter ! A l'époque, elle avait seize ans, depuis on s'est revus plusieurs fois, on est devenus amis (certains diraient sex friends...). Et puis, entre deux soirées avec Miku, j'enchaînais les autres filles, toutes plus fades les unes que les autres. Enfin c'est que Miku est une perle rare : il y a deux ans, elle assurais déjà au lit, alors qu'elle m'avait certifié que c'était sa première fois... Après, il y a Luka Megurine, dix-neuf ans, la meilleure amie de Miku et son amante à l'occasion (elles sont vraiment bizarre ces filles. Enfin, je peux parler, moi...).

Même si Lenka m'évite un peu, on reste une famille soudée. Nous, les enfants, on a tout pris à notre père, Ren : ses yeux bleu-vert, sa petite taille, ses cheveux blons (maintenant il les teint en noir pour ressembler à son épouse). De nous quatre, Lenka est la seule à se laisser pousser les cheveux, Rin se les coupe tous les mois pour me ressembler. La pauvre si elle savait... je souhaite sincèrement qu'elle ne devienne pas comme moi, qu'elle ne devienne pas une pute... Parce que, oui, j'évite de donner un nom à ce que je fais, mais je sais exactement comment ça s'appelle : prostitution juvénile masculine. Prostitution parce que souvent les filles sont tellement contentes qu'elles me donnent de l'argent, juvénile parce que je n'ai que seize ans, masculine parce que je suis un garçon. Rin est innocente, elle a quatorze ans, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache, je veux qu'elle ne le sache jamais. Lenka a dix-sept ans, je pense que ça la choque moins, quoique je suis son frère... Quand à Rinto... je ne sais pas comment il réagirait, il est assez efféminé comme type (il porte des barettes...), même si à quinze ans il me dépasse de quelques centimètres. Moi aussi je dois être un peu efféminé. Tous les deux on se laisse pousser les mèches (moi parce que ça attire les filles, lui je sais pas), on a un look androgyne et on se vernit les ongles en jaune, comme nos soeurs. Pourtant je suis un mec purement hétéro, et si toutes les nanas que je me fais c'est pas une preuve, je veux bien manger de la glace (je déteste ça).

Après le repas je m'en vais en lançant un simple "Je sors" qui reste sans réponse, après tout ils se sont habituées à mes escapades fréquentes et injustifiées. Je vais donc attendre CUL devant la statue d'Hachiko. Comme je suis en avance de quelques minutes, je contemple une enième fois le chien en me demandant pourquoi les filles choisissent souvent ce lieu en particulier. Enfin mon amante du soir arrive, et c'est une jolie rousse plus âgée que moi qui se jette dans mes bras et me colle un baiser sur la bouche. Je me prends au jeu et joue avec sa langue un moment avant qu'elle ne s'écarte et demande :

- Où est-ce que tu veux aller, Len ?

- C'est toi qui décides, je réponds en un sourire enjôleur.

Aussitôt, elle m'entraîne dans le shinkansen, dans la direction d'un love hotel que je ne connais que trop bien. Décidément, CUL semble souffrir d'un cruel manque d'originalité ! Avant de me glisser dans les immondes draps roses avec la jeune femme en nuisette, je chuchote :

- Ça veut dire quoi, CUL ? tout en sachant que certaines ne veulent pas avouer qui se cache derrière leur pseudo.

- Clarissa Usagi Lawliet.

Je souris. Elle est vraiment toute à moi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Kaitoooo ?

- Kaikoooo...

J'étais en train de me vernir les ongles quand ma soeur est entrée dans la chambre. Ben quoi ? Un garçon qui se vernit les ongles, ça vous choque ? J'ai bien le droit de mettre du vernis et d'aimer les filles...

- C'est encore toi qui a pris mon vernis bleu ?

Je lève les yeux vers la personne penchée sur moi : grande, yeux bleus, visage fin. Cette taille, j'ai la même, ces yeux, j'ai les mêmes, et ce visage... honnêtement, j'ai presque le même.

- Va savoir.

Je continue ostensiblement à appliquer le produit bleu sur mes ongles tout en ignorant royalement Kaiko. Cette dernière soupire, va fouiller dans sa commode et en ressort une jupe trop courte à mon goût et un haut trop moulant, délaissant son éternelle tenue de basketeuse. Kaiko et moi partageons la même chambre à cause d'un cruel manque de place dans la maison, mais ça ne me dérange pas, c'est ma soeur après tout. Elle non plus d'ailleurs, ça ne semble pas la déranger, étant donné qu'elle est présentemment en peite culotte et soutien-gorge. Intrigué, je penche la tête sur la côté en l'observant enfiler son top et sa minijupe bleus.

- Tu vas quelque part ?

- Rendez-vous galant, me répond-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Aussitôt, je la bombarde de questions : qui ? où ? il a quel âge ? quand ? Je suis sans doute un gand-frère surprotecteur, mais tant pis... Je ne laisserai pas ma petite soeur de seize ans à peine sortir avec n'importe quoi ! Elle me répond dans un long soupir :

- Len Kagamine, devant Hachiko, seize ans, 21h.

Je la suit du regard pendant qu'elle s'approprie le flacon de vernis que j'ai délaissé, ayant terminé ma besogne. Un coup d'oeil à la pendule : 20h35. Heureusement pour Kaiko Hachiko n'est pas loin, il faudra juste qu'elle parte à moins cinq. Comme j'ai un petit creux, je m'extirpe de mon lit pour aller dans la cuisine. En sortant, je referme soigneusement la porte ornée de l'inscription "Kaito & Kaiko", et je souris. Même nos prénoms se ressemblent. Une fois en bas, je pénètre dans la minuscule cuisine et ouvre le congélateur qui est... vide ?!

- Kaikoooo ?

- Kaitoooo...

Ma soeur a entrouvert la porte et me sourit, malicieuse.

- C'est encore toi qui a mangé toute la glace ?

Je connais déjà la réponse.

- Va savoir, lance-t-elle en refermant la porte.

Aah, j'avais raison... Bon, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien manger, moi... J'avais tellement envie d'une glace ! Soudain j'entends les voiciférations de ma très chère soeur Kaiko, apparemment son collant est filé. Il est 20h40.

20h42 : Elle déboule dans le salon, jambes nues.

20h43 : Elle enfile les escarpins de maman.

20h44 : Elle s'entraîne à marcher avec.

20h47 : Elle est tombée trois fois.

20h50 : Elle est assise sur le canapé, hésitante.

20h51 : Elle met des chaussures plates.

20h52 : Elle met ses bottines bleues.

20h53 : Elle enfile son imperméable transparent.

20h54 : Elle se regarde dans le miroir et sourit, satisfaite.

20h55 : Elle me colle un baiser sur la joue et part en claquant la porte.

Une fois seul, j'essuie le gloss resté sur ma joue et vais me poster à la fenêtre, regardant Kaiko traverser le parking en courant sous la pluie fine, et finalement disparaître au coin d'une rue. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir par ce temps. Pourtant, j'enroule mon éternelle écharpe bleue autour de mon cou et sors dans la direction opposée à celle de ma soeur, vers le combini. Là bas, je fais le plein, j'achète une boite d'esquimaux, une boite de glace à l'eau parfum orange, et pour finir, une boite de glaces en cornet vanille/chocolat. Allez, je m'offre une individuelle en cornet citron/framboise pour la route ! La vendeuse est nouvelle et me regarde bizarrement. Celle d'avant ne se posait plus de questions... à part "Comment fait-il pour garder la ligne malgré toutes les glaces qu'il ingurgite ?" Ça, je ne le sais pas moi-même... Celle-ci doit se demander pourquoi je fais une ice-party par cet été pourri. Je la salue aimablement et prend le chemin du retour en léchant ma glace, un sourire réjoui aux lèvres : Kaiko s'est trouvé un petit copain, je me suis trouvé une glace... Après tout, je n'ai pas besoin d'une femme dans ma vie, les glaces, ça me suffit (ironie) ! ... Non, mais. Quelle que soit la jeune fille que je regarde, elle ne fait pas attention à moi et je ne ressens rien du tout. Même quand je sortais avec SeeU, cette jolie et gentille coréenne, je n'ai pas senti mon coeur battre plus fort une seule fois. Je ne suis pas atteint de cette maladie appelée amour, et j'espère que je ne le serais jamais, car je suis tout à fait heureux comme ça. Je pousse la porte d'entrée, soupire, regarde l'heure. Papa, Akaito, est gardien de nuit à l'hopital et dort toute la journée. Maman, Akaiko, est en week-end chez Clara et Bruno, un couple d'espagnols qui a récemment emménagé dans le quartier, et elle a emmené Nigaito, mon petit frère de huit ans, avec elle. Mes trois cousins Kaito (sont-ce ses parents qui ont copié les miens ou l'inverse ? Je penche pour l'inverse car il est plus âgé que moi), Taito et Kikaito Isamine, sont partis je ne sais où, ce qui fait que je suis tout seul dans l'appartement. Je ne prends pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, j'enlève mon manteau, garde mon écharpe, monte à l'étage et me pelotonne dans mon lit en suçotant une deuxième glace. D'habitude, dans ma chambre, c'est un camaïeu de bleu. Là, tout paraît gris... La pluie frappe à la fenêtre à coup de grosses gouttes d'eau, j'espère pour Kaiko et son petit ami, comment, déjà... Len, qu'ils ont un abri. Le bruit de l'averse me berce, je ferme les yeux.

Je me sens bien...


	2. Dimanche

Bonjour a tout le people !

Désolée pour l'absence de commentaires/présentation au premier chapitre, mais j'avais oublié et la grosse flemme d'éditer. Donc, je précise tout ça ici :

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Yamaha.

**Rating** : T, parce que langage cru et relations entre hommes

**Pairing** : LenxKaito, KaitoxKaito, KaitoxGakupo... Bref, Kaito à toutes les sauces.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche

Kaiko est exceptionnelle, plus douce que Miku, moins exigeante que Luka, elle me comble dans tous les sens du terme. Au début, je croyais que ça allait être une fille comme les autres, juste parce qu'elle m'a fait attendre devant Hachiko. Mais elle m'a demandé un appartement, je l'ai donc menée au mien (oui messieurs dames, on est riches dans la famille et moi j'ai assez d'argent de poche pour m'acheter un appart) et on s'est directement mis au lit, mais là, à ma grande surprise, elle a voulu discuter. J'ai donc appris qu'elle s'appelait Kaiko Shion, qu'elle avait seize ans comme moi, qu'elle mesurait 1m70, que sa passion c'était le basket, qu'elle aimait le bleu et les glaces, qu'elle vivait avec ses deux frères Kaito et Nigaito, ses trois cousins Kaito (encore ?), Taito et Kikaito, sa mère Akaiko et son père Akaito... Evidemment je ne lui ai rien dit sur moi, et maintenant je regrette un peu... Après qu'elle m'ait dit tout ce qui pouvait être dit, on a enfin commencé, mais je me dis que je l'ai un peu forcée, et surtout que je n'aurais pas dû lui mentir si ouvertement. C'est étrange, je n'ai aucun remord pour avoir menti à Clarissa vendredi soir, parce que ce mensonge fait après tout partie de ce qu'elles demandent toutes : "Je t'aime" ou "Tu es la seule qui importe pour moi" ne sont que des... exhausteurs de goût, si je puis dire... Mais avec Kaiko, le mensonge est comme qui dirait trop bien passé : elle m'a répondu qu'elle aussi, une subtile teinte rose colorant ses joues. J'ai promis de la revoir ce soir, je ne vais pas me défiler... Je m'étire comme un petit chat, même pas fourbu après ma soirée. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, elle, doit avoir des courbatures partout... Une minute. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Hier matin, j'avais déjà oublié Clarissa. Alors pourquoi je pense sans cesse à Kaiko ? ...Oh, et puis c'est pas grave. Je secoue la tête, faisant voler mes mèches blondes, puis me renfonce sous ma couette jaune.

Aujourd'hui, c'est dimanche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je suis réveillé par la main de Kaiko s'abattant sur mon torse. Surpris, j'ouvre les yeux me met à tousser, identifie mon agresseur et, rassuré, referme mes yeux et me roule sur le côté. Aussitôt, je suis à nouveau frappé, sur la tête cette fois ! Agacé, je daigne soulever mes paupières lourdes de sommeil et demander d'une voix pâteuse :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a...

- Mais enfin grand frère ! Il est plus de midi ! Maman est là avec Niagito, les cousins ne vont pas tarder à rentrer... qu'est-ce que tu fais encore couché ? Je sais que c'est dimanche mais bon !

Je m'étire longuement, tendant mes bras au maximum dans le peu d'espace qu'offre le lit, et lève le regard vers la pendule. Argh, les aiguilles affichent bien 12h09, et la trotteuse continue inexorablement de marquer les secondes. Je rassemble mon courage et me lève au ralenti, m'apercevant que je suis toujours tout habillé, et qu'un cornet de glace vide traîne par terre. Je tire un peu sur mon écharpe, me demandant pourquoi je l'ai gardé, essayant de me souvenir de la veille.

- J'crois bien que j'me suis endormi en rentrant du combini...

- Je vois ça, s'écrie Kaiko, boudeuse. Quand je suis rentrée tu dormais déjà comme un bébé !

Soudain je me rappelle que ma soeur avait un rendez-vous hier, et je suis d'un coup très bien réveillé. Tout en défaisant mon jean, mon T-shirt et mon écharpe, je la questionne :

- Alors, c'était bien ton rendez-vous ? La pluie vous a pas gênés ? Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment au fait ?

Pendant que j'enfile une jean et une chemise propres, elle répond en souriant, les joues bizarrement rouges :

- Len est hyper gentil, on a beaucoup discuté, et euh t'inquiètes pas pour la pluie on était chez lui ! Bah, je l'ai rencontré sur internet...

- Chez lui ? T'as vu ses parents alors ? Moi je me méfierais d'une rencontre sur le net en tout cas.

- Ben non, je crois que ses parents étaient absents. En tout cas moi je t'interdis de douter de mon petit ami !

- Ça va, j'ai compris, je souris en passant une main dans mes cheveux ébourriffés. J'ai faim moi !

- Euh, il reste une glace à l'orange et...

Je soupire, agacé. Elle a trouvé le moyen de manger tout ce que j'ai ramené ?! Bon, j'imagine que Nigaito et maman doivent y être pour quelque chose... J'ouvre la porte et traverse le salon, occupé par mes trois imbéciles de cousins qui jouent à la console.

- Tiens, voilà mademoiselle Kaito Shion !

Juste parce que je me vernis les ongles. Des fois, j'ai honte de porter le même prénom que lui...

- Oh, ta gueule, Kaito Isamine.

Il s'esclaffe et j'entre dans la cuisine sous les regards un peu gênés de ses deux frères. Dès qu'il me voit, Nigaito se jette dans mes bras en hurlant des choses incompréhensibles dans son langage de marmot, et je caresse en riant ses cheveux verts. Je l'aime vraiment, mon petit frère, autant que ma soeur sans doute, et de toute façon je ne pourrais pas établir de préférence entre eux. Ils sont toute ma vie. Ma famille est très soudée, malgré le fait qu'on vit à huit dans un minuscule appartement de deux chambres, un salon, une cuisine et une salle de bain... Les parents et Nigaito occupent la deuxième chambre, les trois frères squattent le salon. Avec Kaiko on est ceux qui ont le plus de place, en fait ! Je m'assied devant la table, en regardant d'un oeil endormi maman s'affairer au déjeuner tout en me réprimandant.

- C'est à cette heure là que tu te lèves ? Regarde toi, on dirait un zombie ! Va te débarbouiller et coiffer un peu ces mèches folles !

J'obéis, sachant très bien qu'il est inutile de discuter les ordres de mon ex-délinquante de mère, même mes idiots de cousins ont compris ça. Dans la petite salle de bain, je tourne le robinet qui produit un bruit bizarre et quelques crachotements avant de me fournir une eau glacée dont je m'asperge le visage, puis j'attrape la brosse à cheveux de Kaiko et tente de discipliner mes mèches. Au bout de quelques minutes de combat acharné, la brosse est pleine de cheveux bleus et j'ai toujours autant de noeux... Je laisse tomber. Coup d'oeil dans le miroir. Je ne laisse plus tomber.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'émerge de la salle de bain à peu près bien coiffé, et me dirige vers le congélateur pour prendre la dernière glace à l'orange, quand une main de fer arrête mon poignet. Oh oh. Maman me regarde froidement de ses étranges yeux rouges, un sourire collé sur ses lèvres, les cheveux roux aussi décoiffés que les miens.

- Kaitoooo...

- Mamaaaan... ?

- Viens manger le riz, imbécile de fils ! Je ne fais pas à manger pour rien ! crie la furie en m'asseyant de force devant mon assiette.

Un peu secoué, je saisis mes baguettes et commence à avaler le riz sous l'oeil "bienveillant" de ma mère, à l'instar de Kaiko et Nigaito. Mes cousins, habitués à ce genre de scène, affichent un air blasé et mangent en silence, buvant parfois du soda à même la canette. Le repas se déroule dans le silence, quand soudain une porte claque, et mon père pénètre dans la cuisine, ses cheveux roux pleins d'épis (c'est décidément une habitude de la famille...), frottant ses yeux rouges, étouffant un bâillement. Il a l'air malin, dans son pyjama rose, avec son casque audio sur les oreilles et ses barrettes mal mises... Akaito nous salue tous d'un mouvement de tête et traverse la pièce en direction de la salle de bain, tandis que six paires d'yeux le suivent du regard, tantôt inquiètes, tantôt moqueuses, tantôt indifférentes... Dans mon cas, ce n'est que de l'indifférence. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais ressentir autre chose que ça à l'égard de ce père quasi-inexistant. Une fois le repas fini, je me lève en lançant un "J'ai bien mangé, merci" et vais piocher la glace dans le congel' en vérifiant cette fois-ci qu'aucun obstacle ne se dressera entre moi et le bonheur. Direction ma chambre, je m'installe devant l'ordi et m'occupe des diverses petites choses qui doivent êtes faites, puis, ne trouvant plus aucun intérêt à rester à rien faire devant cette machine, j'enfile mon écharpe, mes bottines (quoi ? ce sont des petites bottes, je vais pas les appeler sandales !) et sors en prenant garde à ne pas claquer la porte pour ne pas perturber le sommeil de mon père qui s'est recouché.

Enfin dehors ! Enfin j'échappe à l'atmosphère étouffante de ce dimanche matin. Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche, mais c'est pas comme d'habitude. Kaiko, bavarde et gaie comme un pinson, ne parlait presque pas, aucune blague salace n'a été lancée par les Isamine, maman était énervée et j'ignore pourquoi (j'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi...), et papa... bah, il était comme d'hab. Ou alors c'est moi qui cloche. Quelle idée en même temps de dormir comme une masse de 21h à 12h, et tout habillé ! Quelle idée de rêver d'une fille que j'ai pas vu depuis longtemps... Je secoue la tête malgré moi pour chasser l'image de SeeU qui revient à grands pas et lèche ma glace qui n'a pas beaucoup diminué de volume... Tu parles d'un été ! Il ne fait même pas chaud ! Je suis même bien content d'avoir mis mon écharpe. C'est bientôt les vacances... Je soupire en pensant que demain il faudra retourner au lycée. Je ne sais pas comment mes parents on fait, mais ils ont trouvé le moyen de m'inscrire à Vocaloid School, une école réputée pour sa chorale. Ils ont assuré, sur ce coup là, et je les en remercie. Je m'adosse à une des barrières rouges qui encadrent le parking et continue à lécher ma glace en regardant sans les voir des jeunes faire du skate pas loin.

Soudain la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvre, et qui vois-je arriver, Isamine blue ! Ah, oui blue, parce qu'en fait chacun a sa couleur fétiche. Pour Kaito, donc, c'est le bleu, et il a même les cheveux bleus, plus clairs que les miens cela dit. Pour Taito, c'est le violet, et ses cheveux abordent d'étranges reflets mauves. Enfin, pour Kikaito, c'est le jaune, et la moitié de sa chevelure est blonde (l'autre est noire...). Je disais donc, Kaito se dirige vers moi à grands pas, une cigarette à la bouche. Il vient encore m'emmerder ? C'est pas joli comme terme, mais c'est bien ce qu'il fait chaque jour...

- T'as fui l'ambiance, hein ? On étouffe là bas.

Étonné qu'il ai remarqué, je reste quelques secondes muet, mes yeux bleus fixés sur lui, qui attend patiemment une réponse en tirant des bouffées de tabac.

- Ouais... je sais pas ce qu'ils ont tous, là haut.

Kaito passe une main dans ses cheveux bleu clair, puis joue un moment avec son collier à pointes. J'observe son look, sa chaîne prologée par un ruban terminé par une plume et une croix rouge, ses bracelets et ses bagues en métal, sa ceinture à clous, son pantalon gris, ses hautes bottes noires, son gilet ouvert sur son torse, et ...oh ! D'où il me traite de fille, lui ?!

- Kaito, tu penses que toi tu as le droit de porter du vernis et pas moi ?

Le délinquant rougit un peu, choqué par la question, et baisse les yeux vers ses ongles peints en noir.

- En fait je... bah je t'ai un peu copié d'sus j'crois... parce que mine de rien ça fait vachement style, alors... désolé de t'appeler mademoiselle des fois.

- Des fois ? je reprends en retenant un sourire. C'est tous les jours, arrête...

- J'sais... mais non, j'sais pas, sur toi ça fait... plus fille quoi !

Je renifle, vexé, et détourne la tête, continuant placidement de manger ma glace. Sur moi ça fait plus fille, dit-il. Honnêtement je sais même pas quoi répondre, parce qu'à part lui personne ne m'a jamais comparé à une personne du sexe opposé, et ça me gêne terriblement, en même temps que ça me blesse. Refusant de lui laisser voir mes larmes, je m'éloigne de quelques pas, lui tournant le dos, mais au bout de quelques mètres une main me retient par le bras.

- Eh, Kaito j'suis désolé, j'voulais pas...

Il s'arrête net. Laisse tomber sa cigarette. Je viens de tourner la tête, et je devine ce qu'il voit : moi en train de pleurer. Oh non. Oh non non non non. Il m'a vu. Il m'a vuuuuu ! Avec ça il va encore plus me prendre pour une tapette ! Je... Je ne peux pas retenir un petit sanglot. Horriblement gêné, je sens mes joues prendre une horrible teinte cramoisie tandis que je me dégage et tente de m'enfuir. Mais c'est sans compter sur Kaito, qui a quand même vingt ans et me dépasse d'une dizaine de centimètres... Il me plaque contre le mur, l'air un peu perdu, mais pas autant que moi j'en suis sûr. Il ouvre la bouche, sans doute pour s'excuser, mais aucun son n'en sort, mon cousin se contente de me broyer l'épaule avec sa poigne de fer. Sans réfléchir, je tente de me débattre et fais tomber ma glace à terre, sans aucun résultat. Ce type est solide ! Je décide de prendre la parole, on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait porter ses fruits.

- Tu me fais mal, lâche moi s'il te plaît.

Le ton que j'ai pris pour dire ça est plutôt froid, et ça marche très bien sur lui qui me lâche et se laisse glisser à terre, dos au mur, la tête entre les mains.

- Pardon... j'sais même pas pourquoi j'passe mon temps à t'pourrir l'existence.

Je masse mon épaule endolorie et m'assied à côté de lui, séchant mes larmes, et regrettant ma glace souillée par la poussière et le bitume.

- Laisse tomber. Tout ce que je demande c'est que tu arrêtes.

Il hôche la tête. Kaito est vraiment bizarre, comme cousin, mais bon je l'aime bien au fond.

- Dis, y'a des groupes de rock à Vocaloid Shcool ?

Etonné que Kaito s'intéresse à une école, je met un temps avant de répondre :

- Bah, je pense. Il me semble en avoir vu quelques uns.

- Parce que j'ai rencontré une chouette nana, sourit-il d'un air rêveur.

Attends, je le suis plus là. Il me parle de rock et tout de suite après de filles ? Déconcerté, je pose la question :

- Quel rapport ?

Il me lance un regard en coin, et je devine qu'il se demande s'il peut me le dire ou pas.

- Rin Magane... elle est chanteuse. Tout à fait mon genre, c'te moeuf. Après, je sais pas si elle a un mec ou pas... mais j'me disait que ça serait déjà bien si je pouvais monter un groupe avec des potes à moi, fin... voilà.

Eh mais... tout ça, ça veut dire que premièrement, Kaito sait jouer d'un instrument, et que deuxièmement, il est amoureux !

- Et ça serait qui les potes à toi ?

- Je penses pas que tu connaisses, rit-il.

- Dis toujours...

- Don euh, bah, moi, Rin Magane, Kagura Gakupo, Miku Hagane, Sakerune Meiko, et Len quelque chose... j'sais plus son nom à lui.

Je sursaute à l'entente du nom de Len. Mi-paniqué, mi-mort de rire, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de demander :

- Len ? Len Kagamine, le copain de Kaiko ?

- Nan, c'est pas Kagamine... Attends, j'vais r'trouver... euh, Magamine... nan.. Kagane... non plus... Rha, ça m'énerve !

En effet, il a l'air énervé : il vient de donner un coup de pied dans la barrière rouge qui elle, vient de faire un bruit bizarre... Je soupire imperceptiblement, heureusement que Kaiko ne sort pas avec un mec comme Kaito, je ne l'aurais pas supporté...

- Magane ? Je propose à tout hasard.

- Kaito ! Kaito, mon frère t'es un dieu !

Il a l'air tellement content. Je me demande pourquoi... Mais être appelé dieu ne me dérange pas ! Haha.

- Tu t'rends compte ! J'croiyais qu'elle sortait avec ce Len, mais en fait ça doit être son frère ! Aaah, la voie est libre ! Enfin... elle a quelques années de plus que moi...

- Quelques anneés ? je demande, amusé.

- Bon ok... 5 ans.

Je manque de m'étouffer. Quoi ? La fille a vingt-cinq ans ?! Il vise haut, le cousin... Je me lève, fait quelques pas, me rassoit. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire, j'ai pas envie de retourner à la maison. Bon j'ai qu'à continuer à papoter avec lui..

- Kaito.

Il redresse la tête, sans doute qu'il se demande pourquoi je m'adresse à lui sur ce ton. Je me rapproche de lui et fixe le fond de ses yeux bleu ciel, un air très sérieux sur le visage.

- Qu... quoi ?

Ah, il baffouille, il rougit. Tu parles d'un voyou ! Ça se donne un style et c'est intimidé par son cousin...

- Dis, sérieusement, est-ce que je ressemble à une fille ? Ou est-ce que tu es le seul tordu à penser ça ?

Il hésite, sourit, se racle la gorge, regarde ailleurs, se lève, fait quelques pas, se rasseoit, pour finalement reprendre sa position initiale, face à moi, les yeux plantés dans les miens.

- De mon point d'vue, t'es un mec efféminé. Comprends-moi mon frère, t'as des mèches de cheveux comme une fille, tu t'vernis les ongles, et regarde-moi ton look, aussi. Et puis t'es carrément mi- ...

Il rougit un peu, beaucoup, et se détourne de moi, enfin trop tard, j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait dire ! Et voilà que pour arranger les choses, je me met à rougir moi aussi. Rhaa ! Pourquoi faut-il que la seule personne à me complimenter sur mon physique soit mon crétin de cousin ?!

- Ok, si tu le dis. Laisse-moi juste te faire remarquer que toi aussi tu as des mèches, que toi aussi tu te vernis les ongles et que toi aussi tu es carrément mignon. Bon, je ne peux rien dire sur ton look, par contre...

- Un mec... c'est vraiment pas juste.

- De quoi ?

- La première personne à me dire que je suis beau, c'est un mec... vie de merde !

A ces mots, j'éclate de rire, me débarrassant par la même occasion du stress me la fatigue, de la colère... le rire, c'est bon pour la santé ! Il avait pas tord celui qui disait ça. Qui c'était au fait ? Aucune importance. Hilare, je fais mine de frapper Kaito en lui répondant :

- Pour moi c'est pareil, te plains pas alors !

Au bout d'un moment, il se joins à moi dans ma crise de fou rire. J'ai un peu de mal à imaginer ce que d'éventuels passants verraient : deux garçons aux cheveux bleus assis par terre contre un mur, l'un jeune avec des vêtements androgynes, l'autre plus âgé, habillé comme un délinquant, riant aux larmes, serrés l'un contre l'autre. A cette idée, je ris de plus belle... Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! Le visage rouge, j'éssuie les larmes de rires qui coulent de temps à autre, me calmant petit à petit.

- Mec, ça fait trop du bien...

Kaito repart dans un grand éclat de rire, et moi j'essaie de réguler me respiration.

- Ouais, mais j'ai mal au ventre...

- Tapette ! se moque mon cousin avant de retomber dans son fou rire.

Un peu froissé, je me jette sur lui et le plaque au sol, tentant de lui donner un coup de poing. Je dis bien tentant, il a tellement plus d'expérience en baston que moi qu'il parvient à stopper ma main et à me plaquer à son tour au sol tout en riant aux larmes. Bon, maintenant il est assis sur moi et... Aïe ! Caillou dans la tête... mais tel que je le connais mon "adorable" cousin ne va pas en tenir compte, m'enfin on sait jamais...

- Kaitoooo, tu me fais mal là !

Aussitôt, il s'écarte et s'assoit un peu plus loin, cessant peu à peu de rire. Une fois calmés, on se remet à discuter normalement.

- Désolé. Ça va ?

- Si on veut, je réponds en frottant l'arrière de ma tête.

Je récupère le caillou fautif, il est très pointu et il y a un peu de sang dessus... le mien ! Passant une main dans mes cheveux, je récupère du liquide rouge sur le bout de mes doigts. Agacé, je porte de sang à ma bouche en marmonnant :

- Merde ! Il va falloir que je me lave les cheveux...

Mais ma main n'a pas le temps d'atteindre mes lèvres : Kaito attrape mon poignet et lèche le sang présent sur mes doigts. Tétanisé, je le regarde faire. Si je bougeais là maintenant... soit je me mettrais à crier comme un hystérique, soit j'éclaterais en sanglots... je préfère rester muet comme une carpe, les yeux écarquillés, en attendant que l'autre finisse. Soudain le jeune homme semble se rendre compte que là, il est en train de me lécher les doigts, et que ça me plaît moyen-moyen ! Aussitôt, il me lâche et baffouille en me jetant un regard contrit :

- ... S'cuse... Toi, faudrait que t'arrêtes de ressembler à une fille...

- Tu fais ça avec les filles, d'habitude ? je demande en regardant relativement calmement la salive qui macule mes doigts.

SA salive.

- Ouais, j'pense que mon corps a réagi tout seul... vraiment désolé.

Il a l'air passablement abbattu. Histoire de ne pas rester avec les doigts mouillés, je sors un mouchoir en essuie lentement mes doigts. Kaito me regarde faire, puis se lève d'une manière qui se veut discrète et commence à s'en aller, murmurant une phrase du genre :

- J'crois qu'il faut que j'arrête de trainer avec toi...

Alarmé, je me lève d'un bond. Est-ce que mon cousin va me faire la tête juste pour ça ? Alors qu'on commençait à peine à s'entendre ! Je le ratrappe par son gilet sans manches :

- Pars pas ! Si tu t'en vas maintenant je...

Peine perdue, il ne m'écoute pas, ne daigne même pas tourner la tête vers moi. Je soupire, laisse ma main retomber. Bon, j'imagine qu'on ne peut rien y faire... j'espère juste que ça ne durera pas trop longtemps . Je me détourne et prend le chemin de l'immeuble, direction la salle de bain... Quand je rentre dans l'appart, Taito et Kikaito me lancent un regard éberlué. En même temps, je devine comment ils me voient : sale (parce que je me suis assis par terre vous croyez quoi), blessé (putain de caillou...), les cheveux en bataille (merde ! je les ai coiffés ce matin !), des marques de larmes sur les joues (tristesse et joie, au choix), bref en gros le genre de mec qui revient d'une baston. Taito ouvre la bouche, je me précipite pour poser l'index sur ses lèvres. Oh merde. C'était celui que j'avais pas eu le temps d'essuyer. Je serre les dents, partagé entre la honte et la colère. Je m'écarte, leur faisant signe à tous les deux de se taire, puis marche à pas de loup vers la salle de bain. Maman ne doit pas me voir, pas avant que j'aie nettoyé tout ça ! J'entre... Kaiko est en train de se brosser les cheveux. Je plaque ma paume sur sa bouche avant qu'elle ne crie de surprise, j'ai bien fait d'ailleurs au vu de son regard paniqué. Elle repousse ma main et chuchote vivement :

- Kaito, tu t'es battu ? Avec qui ?

- Je me suis pas vraiment battu, je réponds sur le même ton, disons que je suis devenu ami avec Isamine blue.

Ma petite soeur me regarde avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Quoi ? C'est si étrange de devenir ami avec lui ?

- Bon, dégage de là, faut que je me douche.

Elle obéit sans un mot et j'ai enfin la salle de bain pour moi seul.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il shoote dans un caillou. Caillou. Comme celui qui a blessé son cousin. Celui qui l'a fait saigner. Ce sang... Rah, bordel ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il fasse un truc pareil ! Kaito c'est pas une moeuf ! C'est son cousin, bong sang ! COU-SIN !

...

Un cousin tellement mignon... Il s'assoit à même le sol, sur le terrain vague en plein coeur de Tokyo. Terrain qui sera d'ailleurs bientôt transformé en un nouveau lotissement, ou bien un immeuble... Passant les mains dans ses cheveux clairs, il se remémore la scène. Comment a-t-il pu... ?! Comment tout a-t-il commencé ? Il aimerait bien le savoir. Comme un film, il repasse les évènements. Kaito, se levant, les cheveux totalement ébourriffés, les ongles vernis de la veille, en chemise blanche et jean bleu. Son ton froid et las. La petite scène avec sa mère à la sortie de la salle de bain, l'air un peu affolé de son cousin lorsque la femme le fait asseoir de force. Sa politesse. Puis... il a attrapé une glace, est allé faire quelque chose dans sa chambre, est sorti. Avec des chaussures un peu féminines. Pendant ce temps, Kaito Isamine finissait de manger son riz, puis s'était levé, avait attrapé une cigarette et un briquet dans sa poche, avait allumé la clope et était sorti fumer pour se détendre un peu, l'atmosphère opressante le dérangeait trop. Il avait trouvé Kaito Shion en bas de l'immeuble, en train de lécher sa glace. Il l'avait abordé, l'autre lui avait répondu. Puis cette fameuse question "Tu penses que tu as le droit de porter du vernis et pas moi ?" l'avait tellement gêné ! Il s'était senti idiot devant l'innocence de Kaito. En vérité le délinquant avait tendance à se remettre en question assez souvent depuis qu'il avait commencé à mettre du vernis, imitant son cousin. Il lui fallait quelqu'un de qui se moquer pour oublier qu'il était lui-même risible. Qui de mieux que Kaito, qui avait tout d'un ange ? Il avait donc sorti une réponse un peu bidon, et puis il avait dit ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire. Est-ce que tout n'aurait pas fini comme ça, s'il n'avait pas ouvert sa grande gueule à ce moment là ? Peut-être bien. "Sur toi, ça fait plus fille" Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire la vérité ? Bah, oui, c'est la vérité... Mais ce cher Kaito n'aurait pas dû le savoir. Toujours est-il qu'il s'était détourné. Le coeur d'Isamine s'était serré. Il n'allait pas... lui faire la gueule juste pour ça, si ? Mais Kaito n'avait pas l'intention de revenir : il s'était mis à marcher. Le coeur d'Isamine avait fait un bond. "Part pas !" aurait-il rêvé de dire. Au lieu de ça, il l'a retenu fermement par le bras. L'a fait se retourner. Et puis...

C'était terrible comme douleur, ça lui vrillait la poitrine, ça faisait mal presque physiquement. Ça criait "C'est de ta faute" ! Isamine avait serré les dents, combattu cette douleur venue d'on ne sait où qui lui étreignait le coeur. Il était resté maître de lui-même. Ou presque... Pourquoi avait-il plaqué Kaito contre le mur à ce moment-là ? N'importe quelle personne normale se serait juste excusée. Lui, il n'a rien pu dire. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal... Il ne voulait plus voir ses larmes couler par sa faute à lui ! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas... il l'avait blessé. Isamine ne contrôle pas bien sa force, mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Jamais il n'aurait dû lever la main sur Kaito. Bon sang, est-ce que c'est tellement dur de se contenir ? Démoralisé, il s'était assis par terre comme chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait. "J'sais même pas pourquoi j'passe mon temps à t'pourrir la vie" Oh que si, il sait, et c'est une raison totalement puérile et stupide. Kaito ne mérite pas ça... Pendant quelques minutes, il avait réussi à changer de sujet. Et puis cette histoire de fille était finalement revenue sur le tapis. Bon, c'est pas le plus grave, il s'en est assez bien tiré... Le problème, c'est plutôt ce qu'il a ressenti à ce moment là. Quand Kaito avait son visage si proche, et ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Quand il avait rougi, baffouillé, quand il n'avait plus su quoi dire. Quand son coeur s'était emballé de manière totalement désordonnée et stupide ! Et ça l'énerve. Ça l'énerve de ne pas savoir pourquoi. Après, il avait exposé les raisons calmement, enfin il avait cru pouvoir tout contrôler quand sa franchise (elle revient quand ça l'arrange, elle...) s'en était encore mêlée, il avait failli dire à Kaito qu'il le trouvait mignon ! Mais l'autre a compris, c'est tout comme. Son cousin lui a ensuite tout renvoyé en pleine face, et comme ça il a appris qu'il le trouvait mignon. Mignon. Isamine, mignon. C'est deux noms ne vont pas ensemble, sauf dans la bouche de Kaito. Bizarrement il s'est senti heureux qu'on lui fasse un tel compliment. Non, pas qu'on lui fasse. Que Kaito lui fasse. Gêné par ses propres pensés, il avait pesté contre le fait que ce soit un mec qui le dise. C'est vrai quoi... si ça avait été Kaiko... Euh, nan, Kaito ne supporte pas qu'on touche à sa soeur ! Enfin, qu'Isamine touche à sa soeur... Il accepte bien pour ce Len machinchose... Bref, Kaito lui avait de nouveau rendu la pareille et ils étaient partis dans une crise de fou rire.

Encore une fois, il s'était senti complètement euphorique, juste parce que Kaito riait grâce à lui et que son rire était mélodieux. Et en plus cette petite frappe avait essayé de lui foutre un poing dans la gueule ! Hum. Bon ok, il l'avait traité de tapette. Mais il le pensait pas ! L'instinc de combat avait repris le dessus, et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir il s'était retrouvé assis sur Kaito. Sur... Kaito. Il rougit rien qu'en y repensant. Enervé contre lui-même le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus s'allonge dans l'herbe, et goûte les premières gouttes de pluie qui touchent ses lèvres. Pluie ? Merde, v'la qu'il pleut. Et fuck, il est en gilet sans manches à moitié ouvert. Bah, il ira jusqu'au bout de sa réflexion, quitte à prendre un bain supplémentaire. Donc, il était sur Kaito et... il lui a à nouveau fait mal. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il a cru. En vérité cet abruti de cousin se faisait mal tout seul avec un caillou ! Mais à cause de la formulation de la phrase, la douleur est revenue dans sa poitrine, une douleur étrange qu'il n'a jamais ressentie même pendant toutes les fois où il s'est fait tabasser, plus jeune. Il n'avait plus envie de rire, tout à coup. Et en plus de la douleur, il y avait autre chose... Putain mais... qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui foutre la gaule comme ça ?! Une idée lui effleure l'esprit. Il la repousse. Elle revient. Il la combat. Elle gagne. Bah, oui c'est forcément ça. C'est Kaito ! Ou plutot... la vision de Kaito coincé sous lui, se débattant, décoiffé, son écharpe découvrant un peu de la peau blanche de son cou. Le contact du bassin de Kaito sous le sien, ses mouvements quand il se tortillait pour s'échapper. Isamine s'était écarté vite fait bien fait... Il aurai manqué plus que ça, qu'il le remarque...

N'empêche c'est dur à accepter d'être excité par son cousin. Un mec. Très très dur, même. Isamine refuse encore d'y croire, et ferme les yeux bien fort, préférant continuer son film mental sans s'attarder sur ça. Donc, Kaito s'est redressé, ils se sont calmés, et puis Kaito a découvert du sang sur sa tête, oh, un petit peu, mais sur le moment ça avait suffi pour remplir Isamine d'inquiétude. Un instant il a vraiment eu peur de cette petite égratignure alors qu'il en a tabassé plein par le passé ! Et puis... le sang, c'est du liquide, hein. Et là, Kaito avait du liquide sur les doigts et les portait lentement à sa bouche... C'en était trop pour ce pervers qu'est Isamine, il a craqué. Et zut hein ! C'est un jeune homme en pleine santé. Mais il aurait tout de même mieux compris si ça avait été une fille ! Son corps... son corps a réagi (notez bien, il avait toujours la gaule), a agi. Ouais, il aurait pu se contrôler mieux que ça, c'est vrai. Mais ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il s'est pas fait une fille que... Nan, là, il se cherche des excuses. Faut pas. Faut regarder la réalité en face, même si présentemment c'est hyper dur ! Allez. C'est vrai qu'il a bien aimé. C'est vrai qu'avoir les doigts de Kaito en bouche ça lui a vachement plu. C'est vrai qu'il était excité comme pas permis, rien qu'en marquant la peau blanche de son cousin avec sa salive. C'est vrai aussi qu'aux dernières nouvelles Kaito est un mec, et que sur le moment ça le dérangeait absolument pas ! Heureusement il s'était barré vite fait. Heureusement que Kaito ne l'a pas retenu avec pus d'insistance. Sinon il l'aurait sans doute un peu... brutalisé.

Isamine rouvre les yeux. Avec tout ce qu'il vient de penser, il est un peu embrouillé. Réfléchir, tout ça, c'est pas trop son truc. Lui il agit, point. Ha ! Il a bien agi tout à l'heure... Le jeune homme se gifle mentalement. Mais putain quoi ! Vu de l'extérieur, ses réflexions amènent à penser qu'il est gay. Mais lui il sait bien que c'est pas vrai. Il sait bien que les moeufs, il peut pas s'en passer. Sa réputation de tombeur ne s'est pas faite sur rien ! Il sait aussi que les mecs canons avec qui il traîne ne lui font pas ressentir ce genre de choses. Alors... ? Alors, quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez lui ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris cet après midi ! Il était en manque ou bien ?! Il soupire, un long soupir démoralisé, et allume une clope. Il ferme les yeux en soufflant la fumée.

Soudain une peite toux au-dessus de lui le fait se redresser. Une fille, ici ? Elle est mignonne, mais pas japonaise. Coréenne, peut-être ? Elle a un drôle de serre-tête avec des oreilles de chat, qui ne sert absolument à rien vu la masse de cheveux blonds ondulés qu'elle se trimballe. Elle a d'étranges bracelets, de hautes chaussettes blanches, un haut orange sans manches et une jupe de collégienne grise. Elle le regarde avec un air interrogateur, puis finalement ouvre son adorable bouche pour demander :

- T'es pas Kaito ? De loin je t'ai pris pour lui, mais Kaito ne fumait pas la dernière fois.

- Kaito ? Tu parles de Kaito Shion ?

Un sourire éclaire le visage de la blonde et elle acquiesce, joyeuse.

- Bah, c'est mon cousin. S'tu veux j'lui parlerait d'toi, propose Isamine avant de se rendre compte que ça implique de se présenter devant ledit cousin.

Blondie penche la tête sur le côté en répondant :

- Pas la peine, je le connais très bien. Mais tu peux lui dire que je passerais dans la semaine ?

Le jeune homme hôche la tête tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il n'ira pas lui parler, non mais, si c'est pour se retrouver dans le même état.

- Sinon c'est quoi ton nom ? Ça risque d'être utile...

- Toi d'abord, rit la jeune fille.

- Isamine Kaito.

- Aaah, tu t'appelles Kaito toi aussi ? Vous êtes de la même famille, c'est vrai. Et puis tu as les cheveux plus clairs que les siens si je me souviens bien... Bref, je reviendrais.

Et sur ces mots elle se détourne, commençant à s'en aller.

- Eh attends ! Tu m'as pas dit ton nom !

Elle se retourne, une sourire mutin aux lèvres.

- SeeU.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'attends, et ça fait dix minutes que j'attends. Kaiko ne m'aurait pas oublié quand même ? Pas après la nuit que je lui ai offerte... Je ne suis en rien tenu de patienter ici. Je ne suis pas payé. Ce n'est pas un travail, ni une obligation, encore moins un devoir. C'est pour mon propre plaisir, j'en suis consient, je sais que c'est pour remplir mon quota de filles que j'attends sous la pluie du mois de juin, planté devant Hachiko. Je n'attends pas pour rien, d'ailleurs, puisque la voilà qui accourt. Tiens, mais... oh ! Elle est habillée en basketeuse, elle a les cheveux noués en une courte queue de cheval et elle... transpire ?!

- Len ! Je suis désolée, mon entraînement de basket a duré plus longtemps que prévu ! Je vais me changer, on est à cinq minutes de chez moi, tu veux venir ?

Plus je la regarde, plus je me dis que ça sera marrant. Pour une fois ma partenaire ne sera pas bien maquillée, parfumée et habillée. Ce sera une fille sportive, en sueur, vêtue comme un garçon. J'attrappe son poignet alors qu'elle se détournait pour prendre le chemin de sa maison.

- Reste comme ça... tu es belle.

Kaiko rougit, embarrassée, puis acquiesce. Entremêlant mes doigts aux siens, je l'emmène vers ma moto garée non loin. Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas envie de prendre le shinkansen... pas avec une fille si désirable à mes cotés ! Cette proie est à moi, ce serait dommage que l'on me la vole.

- Regarde ce que mes parents m'ont offert ! Rassure-toi, j'ai pensé à prendre un casque pour toi, j'ajoute en remarquant son air inquiet.

La jeune fille, scotchée, ne peut plus rien dire. Avec toute la douceur et la patience dont je suis capable, je la fais monter sur le siège, et m'assoit devant elle, lui recommandant de bien s'accorcher à moi. Alors qu'elle passe ses bras autour de ma taille et que le véhicule prend de la vitesse, je sens monter en moi une de ces envies que je n'arrive pas à refouler... Je serre les dents, me concentrant sur la route. Ce serait bête que j'aie un accident à cause d'une fille comme elle. Je ne dois penser à rien d'autre qu'à ma conduite, je dois... Mince ! Ses mains, elles...

- Kaiko, ne me déconcentre pas pendant que je conduis, s'il te plaît ! je hurle pour couvrir le bruit du moteur.

Surprise, elle s'écarte légèrement, replace ses mains correctement. Je la sens un peu vexée, aussi j'explique :

- Je ne voudrais pas avoir un accident avec un aussi précieux chargement...

Elle hôche la tête contre mon dos. Nous filons le long des rues, vers mon appartement situé quelques quartiers plus loin, la pluie bat ses bras et ses jambes nus, et moi je suis à l'abri sous mon kawé. Pourtant je n'ai aucune pensée du genre "Elle va prendre froid" Au contraire ! Un instant, l'image de Kaiko, les pomettes rouges, les yeux embués, le corps brûlant me travers l'esprit... Bon, je dois arrêter de fantasmer et bien conduire.

Une fois arrivés, nous courrons sous la pluie jusqu'au hall, où on se laisse aller un instant contre le mur, essouflés. Nos pas laissent des traces humides sur les tapis luxueux. Je souris mauvaisement. J'ai toujours rêvé de saccager ces endroits... Peut-être bien que Kaiko est la bonne personne. Elle a l'air assez pauvre, je pense que ça ne la dérangerait pas... Mais après. Là, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, la mettre au lit, et on dirait bien qu'elle aussi : elle me précède dans les escaliers, me tirant par le poiget, en compose le code de ma porte. J'ai un instant d'étonnement. Est-ce que... je le lui ai donné ?! Non, c'est pas possible, je ne fais jamais ça ! Elle a dû regarder par dessus mon épaule la dernière fois... Petite pensée dégoûtée à son égard. Et puis tout s'efface quand nous nous jetons dans les draps blancs. Elle arrache mon kawé, mes bottes, l'élastique de mes cheveux. J'arrache le sien, ses baskets. Elle arrache mon T-shirt. J'arrache le haut de sa tenue. Elle tente d'abaisser mon short, je la stoppe, j'abaisse le sien puis je la laisse faire. Bientôt nous sommes entièrement nus et animés d'une frénésie qui nous consume, qui me consume plus que je ne l'aurais pensé...

Une heure de sensations fortes plus tard, on dort comme des nouveaux-nés l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Kaiko a un visage apaisé, et moi, à peine réveillé, je ne peux que penser à son corps nu sous la couette... Ah, incorrigible moi ! Je me lève et enfile un short, puis passe dans la cuisine faire chauffer du chocolat. En rentrant, la jeune fille était frigorifiée. Je l'ai certes réchauffée mais... je lui dois bien ça. Attirée par la bonne odeur qui flotte dans l'air, elle pénètre dans la cuisine, l'air ensommeillé, vêtue d'un de mes shorts et d'une de mes chemises. Elle prend ses marques, on dirait ! Mais je n'en tiens pas compte et lui propose une tasse brûlante, qu'elle boit avec délices. Et puis on s'asseoit dans le canapé, on discute de choses et d'autres.

- Tu vas dans quelle école, Len ? Moi je vais à Vocaloid School, annonce-t-elle fièrement.

J'écarquille les yeux et les ferme trois fois de suite.

...

- Hein ?!

Ça voudrait dire qu'elle est dans mon école et que... je ne l'ai jamais vue ! ...Je ferais plus attention, demain. Si elle m'aperçoit avec les groupies qui m'entourent habituellement, elle risque de ne plus vouloir... Mais je réalise que c'est pas ça l'important. Je ne veux juste... pas la blesser. Effrayé, je secoue un peu la tête. Comment ça, ne pas la blesser ? Mais je m'en fiche ! Qu'elle crève si elle veut, pour moi elle est juste une distraction ! Oui, je dois rester dans cette optique et ne pas m'attacher... ça serait... dommage.

- Ah, ben ça pour une surprise ! Moi aussi je suis à cette école ! Je suis en seconde A. Et toi Kaiko ?

- Je... en effet quelle surprise ! Moi je suis en seconde D. J'espère qu'on pourra se voir demain !

- En fait... je ne préfère pas. Tu sais, il y a des tas de filles qui pourraient te faire des choses que je n'ose pas imaginer si on s'affichait ensemble.

- Je sais bien, va, répond-elle avec un petit sourire triste. J'étais juste en train de rêver. Bon, ça fait déjà deux fois, j'imagine que je te dois un petit quelque chose, fait-elle en se levant.

Intrigué, je la suis jusque dans la chambre, où elle récupère un billet tout froissé dans la poche de son survêtement, et puis, elle me le tend. "Mais j'en veux pas de ton argent dégoûtant ! Sale pauvre !" En gros, c'est ce que je voudrais dire. Ce que je dirais si je n'avais vraiment aucun principe. Au lieu de ça, je repousse tendrement sa main.

- Arrête Kaiko... c'est pas ça, notre relation. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris, dis-je, faussement triste.

- Oh, Len je... Je suis désolée ! Tu sais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas, au contraire ! J'ai pensé que... qu'il fallait que je te remercie après tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

- T'en fais pas, je la rassure en passant mes bras autout d'elle, ton amour est bien suffisant pour ça.

De surprise, elle lâche le billet, et je ne peux pas retenir un petit sourire en coin. Heureusement, elle ne me voit pas...

- Len, dis pas de bêtise, reprend-elle, et sa voix tremble un peu. Je sais que tu couches avec plein de filles, et tu dois toutes leur dire la même chose.

Mes lèvres tout contre son oreille, je chuchote l'habituel mensonge :

- Tu es la seule qui importe vraiment pour moi. Ne l'oublie pas.

Elle se détend un peu. Je continue à la bercer de mensonges, entre autres "Je t'aime" et "Je ne fais pas semblant avec toi" Au bout d'un moment, elle se décolle de moi, les yeux lourds de sommeil, et fait mine de remettre ses affaires. Je l'arrête, je ne tiens pas à voir une fille troquer mes habits de luxe contre des nippes puantes, délicat comme je suis je ne le supporterait pas...

- Tu peux les garder, j'en ai plein. Je te rends les tiens demain soir, 21h15, devant Hachiko ?

Dire que pour une fois c'est moi qui propose le chien ! Mais elle doit prendre ça pour une habitude de couple car elle acquiesce, empoche son sale billet et m'emprunte des bottes hautes sans demander. Non mais ! Avant qu'elle parte, je chuchote un dernier mot d'amour, je vole un dernier baiser. La porte claque. Elle m'a déçu. Depuis tout petit, je considère l'amour comme une chose dont je n'ai pas besoin, et pour être franc, ça me dégoûte un peu ! Je prenais Kaiko pour une exception, mais elle est tout de même tombée dans mon piège. Finalement, c'est bien Miku la meilleure... Demain je dirais à Kaiko que je ne veux plus la voir. Je sors mon téléphone, compose un numéro raccourci, et une voix féminine décroche après quelques tonalités :

- Len ?

- Miku ? Ça te dit mardi soir ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La jeune fille plaque une main sur son oreille libre, l'autre tient le portable.

- Len, j'entends pas bien !

Elle jette un regard agacé à ses frères et soeurs qui font un boucan pas possible : Hachune et Aho jouent à la dinette, Mikuo et Zumi font une partie de basket dans la maison, Hagane répète un morceau de guitare, Juon Kiku est en train de... se scarifier en poussant des gémissements bizarres, Yamine Aku s'enduit de crème après solaire en chantonnant, Tatsune fait voler son avion téléguidé, Mouya Mete est en train de pleurer, comme d'habitude, et Shin Tsukine chante à tue tête en brossant ses longs cheveux.

- Silence ! hurle-t-elle en couvrant le micro du téléphone, j'entends pas Len !

Aussitôt tous font le moins de bruit possible. Après tout, c'est un peu Miku qui commande quand leurs mères son absentes. Ah, leurs mères, oui. Noon, elles ne sont pas lesbiennes. Ce sont deux soeurs à qui la chance n'a pas souri et qui ont décidé d'élever leurs enfants ensemble. Quand aux pères... vaut mieux ne pas en parler devant elles ! Miku se reconcentre sur le téléphone :

- Tu disais ?

- Mardi soir, répond la voix de Len, un peu déformée par le téléphone.

- Ah, désolée ça va pas être possible ! Tu veux pas demain soir ? Un plan à trois avec Luka.

- J'ai quelque chose de prévu, répond Len sur un ton un peu amer.

- Ahaa ! Une nouvelle conquète ?

- Non justement je vais la lâcher demain soir...

- Ben alors pose-lui un lapin ! Luka et moi on attend que toi !

- Une promesse est une promesse, et je suis le genre de personne qui les tient. Fais-toi Luka demain soir.

- Maiiiiis, Leeeeen, c'est moins bien sans toiiiiiii...

- Si elle t'entendait, s'écrie Len, un sourire dans la voix, il ne te resterait plus beaucoup d'heures à vivre...

Soudain une main aux ongles manucurés se referme sur l'épaule de Miku, qui crie de surprise et de peur. Ces ongles roses...

- Miku, t'es beau être ma meilleure amie ce que tu viens de dire, je ne l'oublierais pas...

- Lu.. Luka !

A l'autre bout du fil, (ou plutôt des ondes...) Len reconnaît la voix de Luka et crie pour attirer l'attention :

- Luka ! Profites-en, je suis pas dispo ni ce soir ni lundi !

Apparemment, son stratagème pour sauver la peau de Miku a fonctionné, les deux filles baissent le regard vers le téléphone noir tombé à terre, puis la jeune fille aux cheveux roses déclare d'un ton froid :

- Pas tes affaires, Kagamine.

Et elle referme le téléphone d'un coup de pied, heureusement que cet ancien modèle est solide... Tirant la jeune fille aux cheveux turquoise derrière elle, Luka claque la porte de la grande maison et traverse la cour pleine de flaques après l'averse qu'il vient d'y avoir en direction de sa voiture stationnée non loin. Enfin, voiture... c'est une vieille camionette blanche qu'elle a repeinte en rose cerisier, ornée d'un thon argenté qui se dresse fièrement sur le toit. Poissonière de mère en fille, comme qui dirait... Miku se débat, patine dans l'herbe humide, pour finalement tomber assise dans une flaque d'eau boueuse.

- Luka ! Ma famille a besoin de moi ce soir !

- Ils peuvent bien se débrouiller seuls jusqu'à ce que ta mère ou la leur reviennent, bougonne Luka, toujours pas habituée à dire "tes mères"

Elle tend la main à sa cadette, l'aidant à se relever. Les beaux vêtements gris de Miku sont trempés... et ça moule bien son joli petit cul. Luka déglutit en essayant de ne pas trop regarder à cet endroit là, tout en faisant asseoir Miku sur le siège passager, puis elle s'installe à l'avant et démarre en trombe, direction son appartement. Durant le trajet, elles n'échangent pas une parole, si ce n'est des regards en coins gênés. La phrase prononcée par son adorable meilleure amie tourne en boucle dans la tête de Luka "C'est moins bien sans toi" Ça veut dire qu'elle, elle ne suffit pas ? C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas un garçon, et que ça pose plein de, euh, petits problèmes physiques, comme l'absence de, euhm bref voilà voilàà... Mais ça n'empêche pas Luka et Miku de s'aimer. Eh oui, elles sont amoureuses ! L'une de l'autre ! Len n'est pour elles qu'une distraction, et vice-versa... peut-êtres qu'elles ont besoin de baiser pour de vrai de temps en temps. Peut-être que Miku en avait envie. Peut-être que Miku ne voulait pas de Luka ce soir... La jeune fille aux longues mèches rose pâle secoue tristement la tête. Ça ne sert à rien de remuer tout ça. Ce qu'il faut à la pauvre Miku qui tient une pause coupable sur son siège, c'est un bon coup d'action...

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Luka freine brutalement devant chez elle, et porte presque Miku jusuqu'à l'entrée. Une fois dans l'appartement familier, la plus jeune se détend un peu, salue Luki, le grand frère de Luka, et Sakura, leur petite soeur, puis passe dire bonjour à Takoluka la pieuvre, qui nage paisiblement dans son aquarium. Enfin elles entrent dans la chambre de l'aînée, où tout est rose. Miku est dépaysée, comme chaque fois. Chez elle, tout est bleu-vert... La jeune fille sent son coeur danser le tango dans sa poitrine rien qu'à l'idée de ce que Luka va lui faire, sur ce lit à la couverture imprimée de pétales de cerisiers. La bouche entrouverte, Miku s'approche de Luka et cueille un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tu ne me croirais pas, si je te dis que je mentais à Len ?

- En effet je ne te croirais pas, sauf si tu le dis avec autre chose que des paroles, sussure Luka en enlaçant son amante.

Comme chaque fois, leurs coeurs et leurs respirations son en harmonie. Elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre, et elles le savent. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elles commencent à se déshabiller mutuellement, et Luka ne rêve plus que d'une chose, glisser ses doigts dans le "joli petit cul" de Miku...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'étais tranquillement affalé dans le canapé, en train d'essayer de battre Kikaito à Assasin's Creed, lorsque Kaiko est rentrée. Un regard à ma montre m'apprend qu'il est plus de minuit, et ma soeur semble... dégoulinante. C'est vrai qu'il a plu énormément aujourd'hui. Je me lève, abandonnant la partie malgré les protestations de mon demi-blond de cousin, pour aller accueillir la revenante.

- Kaiko, t'es encore allée voir ton copain ?

- Oui, avoue-t-elle entre deux éternuements, mais je me suis fait surprendre par la pluie au retour.

- Viens par là, dis-je en lui prenant la main, la menant jusqu'à notre chambre. Faudrait pas que tu prennes froid...

Je l'aide à enlever les vêtements qui lui collent à la peau. C'est curieux, j'ai l'impression de ne les avoir jamais vus... Elle se les serait achetés ? Non, Kaiko n'achète toujours que du bleu, et là c'est jaune, noir, et blanc. Bah, je réfléchirais plus tard, là j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Kaiko grelotte dans ses sous-vêtements trempés, et je me détourne pour la laisser en changer. On est proches mais pas à ce point là quand même... D'une petite voix, elle m'informe que c'est bon, et je la frictionne avec une serviette bien chaude.

- Non mais t'as vu ton état, tu es frigorifiée !

Elle ne répond rien, et s'accroche à mes cheveux, les machoires serrées pour ne pas claquer des dents. Elle me fait mal, mais je ne vais rien lui dire, elle est déjà assez mal en point... Une fois mon séchage terminé je lui fais enfiler les vêtements les plus chauds que j'ai pu trouver dans sa commode, c'est à dire des chaussettes de ski, un jogging double épaisseur et un énorme pull en laine, je ne sais même pas d'où il vient... Et puis, une fois n'est pas coutume, j'enroule mon écharpe bleue autour de son cou. Mon dieu, elle aussi est bleue... Et maman qui dort du sommeil du juste... Bon, je crois qu'il va falloir que je m'occupe moi-même de ma petite soeur. Je m'apprête à ressortir, mais je me ravise et propose :

- Tu veux du chocolat chaud ?

- Non merci, j'en ai déjà pris...

Des interrogations se forment dans mon esprit. C'est Len qui le lui a donné ? Aucun bar n'est ouvert à cette heure, je doute qu'ils soient allés au combini. Ça veut dire qu'ils sont encore allés chez lui ? Deux jours de suite, dis donc, je me demande s'ils ne font vraiment que discuter... Mais bon, c'est pas mes affaires, tout ça, Kaiko est presque adulte, maintenant. Je lui souhaite de bien dormir, même si j'ai peu d'espoir là-dessus, récupère les vêtements sales et mouillés dans le panier à linge, et referme doucement la porte. Dans le salon, Kikaito est toujours en train de jouer, lâchant de temps à autres des exclamations disgrâcieuses. De la porte de la chambre de maman et Nigaito s'échappent toujours deux respirations paisibles. Je me demande où sont Taito et Kaito... sans doute encore en train de taper sur des pauvres gens. Das la salle de bain, je contemple encore une fois les vêtements que portait Kaiko. En fait, ça pourrait aussi aller à un garçon... pris d'un doute, je retourne dans l'entrée regarder les chaussures qu'elle avait. Comme je m'en doutais, ce sont des bottes. Des bottes de garçon. Alors, est-ce que c'est son petit ami qui lui a prêté tout ça ? Si oui, il est légèrement plus petit qu'elle... Et tout fin. Je soupire longuement, j'en ai marre de me prendre la tête pour des choses qui ne me concernent pas. Je vais me contenter de faire mon boulot, voilà. Alors que je fouille les poches des habits que je jette au fur et à mesure dans la machine à laver, en quête d'un éventuel objet que je pourrais sauver de la noyade, mes doigts se referment sur... quelque chose.

...What the fuck ?!

J'en ai presque jamais tenu dans ma main, sauf quand je sortais avec SeeU, mais je reconnais immédiatement le truc... Petit, plat, carré, en carton. Pas... possible ! Timidement, je sors l'objet de la poche, et il s'avère que c'était bien ce que je redoutais. Un préservatif. Ouais, dans une jolie petite boite en carton fleuri. C'est à qui ?! Qui dans ma famille se promène avec un truc pareil dans la poche ? Vu les couleurs, jaune et noir, je pencherais bien pour Kikaito mais... en dépliant le vêtement, il s'avère que c'est bien trop petit pour lui. Mais alors... Oh putain. C'est à Len. Ça veut dire qu'ils l'ont déjà... ! Non, pas possible, je refuse de le croire ! On... on va dire qu'il prévoyait de le faire, mais que euh... ils ont eu un empêchement. Argh, ça tient pas debout, mon histoire, mais je veux pas reconnaître que Kaiko est arrivée à un âge où elle peut faire ça avec son copain... Soudain la porte s'ouvre à la volée sur Isamine blue, et je n'ai pas le temps de dissimuler l'objet que je fixais, perdu dans mes réflexions.

- Kaitoooo, t'aurais pas vu la télécom...

Il s'arrête, les yeux agrandis, recule un peu, et rougit bizarrement. Peut-être qu'il pense que je l'ai trouvé dans ses affaires ? Ou que c'est moi qui... Horrifié à cette idée, je m'empresse de me justifier :

- Ah, c'est pas à moi, c'est à...

Mais je ne finis pas ma phrase, ce serait dénoncer Kaiko... oui, mais en fait ce n'est pas à Kaiko...

- C'est à Len, je continue en rougissant de savoir un truc pareil.

Kaito secoue la tête d'un air sonné. Ouah, euh, il est pas dans son état normal, lui... A bien y regarder, il est minuit et demi, il a un bleu sur le visage, les yeux cernés, et il empeste l'alcool.

- Euh, Kaito, ça va ? je demande en m'approchant de lui.

A chacun de mes pas l'odeur de tabac et d'alcool se fait plus forte. Beurk. Je fronce le nez malgré moi, et il doit mal le prendre puisqu'il recule au fur et à mesure que j'avance. Mais bientôt il recontre un mur et j'ai tout à loisir de contempler le bleu tirant sur le violet qui s'étale sur sa joue droite.

- J'ai réussi à monter mon groupe, et on a fêté ça...

Hum. Je connais pas la manière de fêter quelque chose chez les voyous, mais ça doit pas être joli-joli...

- Ah, bah je suis content pour toi ! T'as pu parler à Rin ?

- T'as r'tenu son nom, dit-il en me regardant, les yeux ronds.

- Ben euh, oui, c'est si surprenant que ça... ? Dis au fait, t'as pas besoin de la télécommande à cette heure de la nuit.

- Moi non, c'était pour éteindre l'putain d'jeu d'Kikaito qui m'empêche d'pioncer... Et Rin... ouais, j'lui ai même plus que parlé, fait-il, un sourire torve aux lèvres. Mais j'pensais pas qu'tu r'tiendrais son nom, parce que ça t'concerne pas...

Dois-je le prendre bien ou mal ?

- Ce qui te concerne me concerne, tu fais partie de ma famille après tout, dis-je en soupirant.

J'ai l'impression de soupirer beaucoup en ce moment... Soudain je me rends compte que j'ai toujours le préservatif dans la main, et je m'empresse de le glisser dans ma poche, rougissant sous le regard interrogateur de Kaito. Pour moi-même, je marmonne :

- J'irais le rendre à son propriétaire quand j'aurais le temps...

J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas, là ? Non, je pense pas. Alors pourquoi mon cousin me regarde avec ces yeux de merlan frit ?

- Kaito, t'es gay ?

Sous le choc, je rougit violemment et tombe à terre, aux pieds de ce salaud de cousin. Moi, gay ?! Putain mais... Je me rélève, et alors que je voudrais crier, je chuchote ave colère pour ne pas réveiller maman :

- Imbécile ! T'es vraiment con des fois.

A son tour de rougir, de colère je pense. J'avoue que c'est pas très malin de ma part de provoquer quelqu'un avec beaucoup plus d'alcool dans le sang que ce qui est autorisé...

- Mais c'est toi l'imbécile ! Qu'est-c'que j'aurais du penser en t'voyant rougir, en train de foutre un préservatif dans ta poche en disant que tu vas l'rendre à son proprio ? J'aurais été moins choqué si t'avais dit SA proprio...

... Je crois qu'il a raison, là. Refusant de faire durer plus longtemps cet horrible malentendu, j'explique tout d'une traite :

- C'était dans la poche de Kaiko et je crois bien que c'est les habits de son petit ami donc par conséquent ça doit être à lui et je refuse de laisser Kaiko aller lui rendre ça pourrait leur donner des idées donc j'irais lui donner moi-même.

Un peu essoufflé par l'absence de ponctuation dans ma phrase, j'attends la réponse de mon cousin en le surveillant d'un oeil anxieux. Mais apparemement, il n'a retenu qu'une seule chose.

- Tu veux pas que ta soeur couche avec son copain ? T'es vraiment surprotecteur comme frère. Heureusement que j'laisse Taito et Kikaito coucher avec leurs moeufs, moi ! rit-il.

Bon, je laisse tomber. Après tout, il est bourré.

- Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Kaito.

Alors que j'allais sortir de la pièce, il me rattrappe par le bras et dit un peu trop fort :

- Au fait une certaine SeeU a dit qu'elle allait passer dans la semaine !

Je pâlis. Me dégage de lui. Et vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre sans plus me préoccuper de rien. Sauf de mon envie de vomir grandissante.

* * *

Désolée pour les nombreuses fautes -il faut vraiment que je réinstalle Word.

Akunoko, auteur à l'esprit tordu.


	3. Lundi matin

Bonjour, c'est encore moi... J'ai décidé de couper le lundi en deux, car sinon il était vraiment trop long ! (genre, plus que le dimanche...)

Désolée de victimiser Kaito, aussi . Mais bon, j'adore tellement le mettre dans ce genre de situations...

Allez, bonne lecture ~

* * *

Un bruit. Un bruit agaçant, dérangeant, qui me réveille petit à petit. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? Un coup d'oeil à mon réveil m'apprend qu'il n'est que sept heures. Mais qu'est-ce qui fait tout ce boucan aussi tôt le matin ? Il me faut une poignée de seconde en plus pour comprendre que c'est mon réveil lui-même qui fait ce bruit infernal. Aussitôt, ma main s'écrase dessus, refermant la coquille et le faisant taire. Il est spécial, mon réveil. Il est en forme d'oeuf et quand ça sonne, la coquille se soulève... Je referme les yeux. J'ouvre à demi les yeux, m'étire comme un petit chat, frissonne, me roule en boule et me rendors. Mais non, je me rendors pas ! On est lundi. Il faut que j'aille au lycée... Une toux dans le lit d'à côté m'informe que Kaiko ne pourra pas y aller, elle... Mais pourquoi j'ai aussi froid, moi ? Je ne suis couvert que du drap. A tâtons, je cherche ma couverture un petit moment avant de me rappeler que je l'ai déposée sur Kaiko, hier soir... Hier soir. "SeeU a dit qu'elle allait passer dans la semaine" D'où il connait SeeU, lui ? Comment sait-il ça ? Toujours est-il que c'est sans doute vrai... je ne vois pas quelle raison il aurait de mentir. Ça ne peut pas être pour me faire chier, puisqu'il n'est même pas au courant que je suis sorti avec une fille. Bon, mettons tout ça de côté, là, il faut que je m'habille.

Un jean et une chemise plus tard, j'entre dans la cuisine vide. Personne n'est levé... Papa doit être rentré il y a deux heures, les cousins ne vont plus à l'école, Nigaito se lève à huit heures et maman en même temps que lui. D'habitude, Kaiko me tiens compagnie, mais là, je suis vraiment tout seul. J'entre sous la douche et ressort dix minutes plus tard, complètement réveillé. Ça sert pas à rien, les douches froides... et en plus ça coûte moins cher. Je me poste devant le miroir et me coiffe à peu près bien, vérifie que mon vernis est toujours en place. Ensuite, j'attrape le tube de mascara bleu dans la trousse de toilette de Kaiko et commence à m'en mettre. Quoi ? Encore une fois, ça vous dérange ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi le maquillage devrait être réservé aux filles uniquement... Et puis, Kaiko dit que ça me va bien. Et à l'époque, même SeeU le disait...

Une fois mon passage à la salle de bain terminé, il est déjà 7h32. Je me fais rapidement chauffer du lait, que je bois sans rien dedans, puis j'enfile un blouson en cuir bleu et mes bottines, et mon é... Où est mon écharpe ?! Elle n'est pas à la place que je lui réserve sur le porte-manteau ! Je fouille parmi les manteaux, mais je ne trouve que celle de Kaiko et celles de mes cousins. Et puis je me rappelle que c'est ma soeur qui a mon écharpe. Bah, pas question d'aller la réveiller juste pour ça, je n'ai qu'à mettre la sie... Uh. Nan. Elle est pleine de pompons et... ce sont des fleurs brodées que je vois là ? Pas question que je mette ça sinon on va vraiment me prendre pour une fille... Dans mon esprit, un drôle de cheminement se fait, et ça donne quelque chose du genre : On me prend pour une fille Kaito Bleu Echarpe. En voilà une bonne idée ! Petit coup d'oeil coupable en direction de la forme endormie à même le sol, dans le salon. Il devait être sacrément ivre pour s'être endormi par terre... J'attrape son écharpe, certes un peu plus claire que la mienne mais ça devrait faire l'affaire. Ma montre m'apprend qu'il me reste quatre minutes avant de devoir impérativement sortir. J'ai donc le temps de rédiger un petit mot d'excuse... "M'en veux pas pour ton écharpe. Tu peux prendre la mienne, elle est autour du cou de Kaiko (sans la réveiller !) Kaito" Je passe en coup de vent dans la cuisine, histoire de choper un petit pain que je fourre dans ma bouche avant de sortir par ce matin de juin.

Hier, il a plus toute la journée. Aujourd'hui, un soleil timide pointe le bout de son nez, réchauffant les feuilles humides. Le trajet en shinkansen jusqu'à Vocaloid School ne prend pas plus d'un quart d'heure, et me voilà devant le portail de mon lycée depuis déjà un an et demi. Alors que j'allais franchir la grille, une tornade verte me plaque au sol.

- Pardon ! Pardon, je suis désolée ! Tu vas bien ?

Je regarde la personne qui est allongée sur moi, c'est une jeune fille aux courts cheveux verts qui porte d'étrange lunettes rouges et blanches, un ensemble vert pomme et une veste orange. Flashy. D'un geste maladroit, elle remonte ses lunettes (je ne sais pas si c'est d'aviateur ou de ski...) sur son front. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit tombée, elle ne devait rien voir avec ça...

- Ça va... mais relève toi s'il te plaît, je réponds en serrant les dents à l'entente des rires des lycéens.

Elle s'exécute immédiatement, le rouge aux joues. Ouais, si j'étais elle, j'aurais vachement honte... Je remarque son casque audio et son foulard assorti à ses lunettes, ainsi que les bretelles décoratives qui vont de sa ceinture à ses épaules. Quand à son haut... hou là, c'est bien court tout ça ! Tiens, mais, on dirait... On voit un peu sa... Je rougis comme un idiot en m'écartant soigneusement d'elle. Je savais pas que le lycée tolérait ce genre de tenue... Alors que je me dirige vers ma classe, comme chaque matin, je m'aperçoit qu'elle me suit ! Après tout je ne l'ai jamais vue par ici... ça se pourrait qu'elle soit nouvelle ? Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait dans la première C, qui a déjà son lot d'énergumènes, moi y compris... Mes doutes se confirment quand je pousse la porte de la salle, elle sur mes talons. Le prof, Kiyoteru Hiyama, la fait monter sur l'estrade pendant que je m'installe à ma place, près de la fenêtre. La cour, je la connais pas coeur à force d'en explorer du regard chaque recoin. En attendant que chacun arrive, la fille aux cheveux verts se tortille, mal à l'aide, ses yeux verts eux aussi suivent les personnes qui arrivent une à une ou par petit groupes : Meito et Meiko Sakerune arrivent ensemble comme chaque jour, suivis par Otone Peke, puis Kamui Gakupo (oh ! l'éternel sécheur fait son apparition !), Galaco, Merli, Akikoloid, Luo Tianyi, Lui Hibiki, Ring Suzune, Mayu, Aoki Lapis, Ia, Yuzuki Yukari, Tone Rion, Big-Al et Lily, Iroha Nekomura, Prima, Mizki et Yuuma, Leon, Miriam, Miki... Bref, tous les fous qui peuplent mon quotidien depuis la rentrée. Une fois tout ce petit monde bien assis, Hiyama présente la nouvelle à la classe :

- Voici Gumi Megpoid, elle sera votre camarade à partir de maintenant.

Aussitôt, les filles les plus extraverties s'exclament :

- Bienvenue à toi !

- J'adore ton look !

- Tu comptes rentrer dans la chorale ?

- Oh oui, viens !

La pauvre, elle ne doit même pas savoir ce que ça implique d'être dans la chorale... moi je le sais très bien et c'est pour ça que je n'y suis pas, même s'il paraît que j'ai une jolie voix d'après Hiyama, prof de chant de son état. La chorale de Vocaloid School, Vocaloid School Chorus (appellont là VSC), est la fierté de l'école. De l'extérieur, VS (Vocaloid School...) est vue comme un refuge de délinquants par les personnes les plus pointilleuses, ou comme un simple établissement sans classe par les gens normaux. Les élèves le savent bien et travaillent dur pour améliorer la réputation de VS, et c'est tout à leur honeur, je conçois, mais pour cela ils ont choisi un moyen quelque peu particulier : ils ont créé VSC. Cette chorale de plus d'une centaine d'adolescents regroupe les plus belles voix de Tokyo, et parfois même d'ailleurs au Japon. Au début, ça a été un peu difficile de se faire connaître mais au fur et à mesure des représentations le public était bien forcé de reconnaître la qualité de la chorale. VS est accessible depuis le net, et tous les passionnés de chant sont un jour allés faire une petite visite sur le site officiel de l'école. Pourquoi j'y suis, moi ? Parce qu'avant, je chantais... Mais ça, c'était avant ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, au collège, l'envie de chanter s'est éteinte d'un coup. Espérant que ça me redonnerait la passion du chant, mes parents m'ont inscrit à VS... et je ne m'en plains pas. Le règlement est tellement souple que personne ne s'en plaindrait : il n'y a aucun uniforme d'imposé, on peut faire ce qu'on veut de ses cheveux, et on peu afficher ses croyances ou sa sexualité (par exemple la jolie Kasane Teto, là bas, est en fait un mec...). Pourtant je n'en chante pas plus, sauf quand j'y suis forcé pour un examen. Mais même là, je le fais seul dans une salle, avec juste Hiyama comme public. Quand tu entres dans la chorale, tu n'en ressors plus... Premièrement, tu dois donner l'exemple parce que tu es la fierté de l'école. Deuxièmement, tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur parce que tu es la fierté le l'école. Troisièmement, tu ne dois pas quitter le choeur parce tu es la fierté de l'école. Et ainsi de suite, et tous les points se terminent par "parce que tu es la fierté de l'école" Je n'invente rien, allez donc regarder dans le règlement, article 26 "Ce que vous devez faire ou ne pas faire quand vous êtes choriste" En gros, c'est un établissement très, très, orgueilleux. C'est pourquoi je préfère garder ma liberté et cacher ma voix...

Gumi, assaillie par des filles frivoles, traverse tant bien que mal la salle pour poser lourdement son sac sur le bureau libre à côté du mien.

- Je peux me mettre là ?

J'acquiesce, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir à mes côtés.

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Kaito Shion, enchanté.

- Enchantée moi aussi ! s'exclame-t-elle, J'adore ton vernis ! continue cette folle après une courte pause.

- Merci, je rougis, mais évite de le dire trop fort parce que tout le monde n'a pas encore remarqué...

Elle rit, ébourriffe mes cheveux que j'ai mis tant de temps à coiffer ce matin.

- Eh ! Si tu savais le mal que je me suis donné pour maintenir en place toutes ces mèches !

- Bah, ça te donne un petit côté rebelle, s'excuse maladroitement Gumi. Je peux manger avec toi ce midi ?

Euh, elle change de sujet vraiment vite ! Et puis, il est 8h12, d'où est-ce qu'elle m'parle de déj'ner... Oh, non, faut pas que je commence à parler comme Kaito, c'est pas parce que mes mèches me donnent "un air rebelle" que j'en suis un ! A tout hasard, je hôche la tête avec un vague "Mmh" et elle doit prendre ça pour un oui puisqu'elle continue à bavarder, joyeuse, jusqu'à ce que le prof la rappelle doucement à l'ordre. Je l'aime bien, moi, ce prof. Jamais sévère, un petit air triste collé sur le visage. Tout le monde connaît son histoire, le bouche à oreilles c'est pas pour rien que ça existe, le téléphone arabe non plus d'ailleurs, mais si on démêle le vrai du faux, ça donne ça : Kiyoteru Hiyama était fiancé à une jeune femme, elle était enceinte de huit mois lorsqu'ils ont eu un accident de voiture. Hiyama, qui conduisait, s'en est tiré, mais sa fiancée et le bébé sont morts tous les deux. Après deux ans de dépression, il a adopté Yuki Kaai, une jeune orpheline, et a commencé sa carrière de prof. Yuki a aujourd'hui huit ans et va à la même école que Nigaito. D'ailleurs, c'est son meilleur ami, et avec Ryuto Gachapoid (le petit frère de Kamui. Il me fait un peu peur, ce gosse...) ils forment un trio inséparable. Bref, je m'égare. En gros, voilà l'histoire d'Hiyama, mais tout le monde fait semblant de ne rien savoir pour ne pas le gêner.

Les heures de cours s'écoulent, monotones, avec une Gumi qui jacasse sans cesse à côté de moi. Enfin, c'est la dernière heure avant le déjeuner... Je pose ma tête lourde de savoir sur le bureau et ferme les yeux. Si seulement elle pouvait se taire, rien qu'un peu...

- Kaito, ça va ?

- J'ai mal à la tête.

- Ah ! Comment ça se fait ?

A ton avis... Ta gueuuuuuuule Gumiiiiiiii... Mais au lieu de se la fermer, elle pose une main fraîche sur mon front, à la recherche d'une hypotétique fièvre.

- Mon dieu, Kaito, t'es brûlant !

C'est vrai ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi je me sens si chaud. Mais non, pas à ce sens là, bande de pervers.

- Madaaaame ! s'écrie-t-elle en direction de la prof, une certaine madame... madame... je sais plus. Kaito se sent mal !

Putain, oui, c'est vrai que je me sens mal. J'espère que Kaiko m'a pas refilé sa crève, ça me f'rait bien chier... a moins que ce soit Kaito qui m'ai refilé la maladie de la stupidité. Ça s'attrappe, ça ? C'crétin n'avait qu'à pas m'lécher. Ok, j'arrête, enfin j'essaye d'arrêter. Tiens, on me soulève, qui ça peut bien être ? Avec de longs cheveux mauves, ça ne peut être que Kamui... Ou sa soeur jumelle. Je crois que je délire, là. Kamui n'a que deux frères ! Oh... au revoir la classe, au revoir Gumi ! J'essaye de lui sourire, je pense que j'ai réussi parce qu'elle semble rassurée. Un peu. Soudain mon esprit se détache et je vois la scène comme de l'extérieur : Kamui Gakupo me porte dans le couloir, en direction de l'infirmerie. Il est grand, presque aussi grand que Kaito, c'était le seul à pouvoir faire ça. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il s'est proposé spontanément, je ne lui ai jamais parlé tellement il sèche. Ou si, une fois, quand je lui ai demandé sa gomme. Mais c'est tout. Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il vient de s'asseoir, et je suis sur ses genoux, en train de tousser comme si j'avais la tuberculose. Et fuck, j'espère que je l'ai pas. Bon ça va, je me suis arrêté, mais c'est juste par ce que Kamui est en train de m'embrasser.

QUOI ?!

Attends, là, mais il fout quoi ! Sa langue qui passe sur mes lèvres et... Et moi je ne peux absolument rien faire ! Ce gros profiteur ! Voilà pourquoi il s'est proposé ! Meeeerde, pourquoi est-ce que je suis incapable de bouger juste dans un moment pareil ! Dès qu'il me lâche je me remets à tousser, et comble du malheur j'ai très envie de pleurer. Oh non. Ça fait deux fois qu'on profite de moi, deux fois que je ne peux plus bouger, deux fois que je suis complètement tétanisé par une vague de peur. On dirait que Kamui a fini, il se redresse et continue son chemin vers l'infirmerie. En passant devant les salles de musique, j'entends une mélodie hyper joyeuse, qui me met mal à l'aise parce que c'est exactement l'opposé de mon humeur. J'accroche la manche de Kamui et essaye d'attirer son regard vers moi sans savoir qu'il le gardait fixé sur ma personne pendant tout ce temps. J'essaye de parler malgré la douleur qui me vrille la gorge :

- Qu'est-ce qui... t'as pris...

- Je suis désolé. T'es vraiment féminin comme mec. Et je suis pas hétéro.

Les paroles tourbillonnent un petit moment dans mes oreilles avant d'atteindre monc cerveau embrumé. "Je suis pas hétéro" Minute, ça veut dire que Kamui est gay ?! Bon ça encore ça passe. Mais le reste...

- J'ai déjà en... tendu ça... quelque... part !

- De quoi ? Que je suis gay ?

J'étouffe mon rire parce que ça fait vraiment trop mal, mais je n'en garde pas moins un sourire au lèvres, faisant sourire Kamui par la même occasion. Mais nos sourires disparaissent quand je prononce cette phrase :

- Nan, que j'suis... féminin.

La main du jeune homme se ressere un peu sur mon épaule, la même que Kaito me serrait il n'y a pas si longtemps. D'ailleurs, je me demande si Kaito est pas gay lui aussi... ah ben non, il a couché avec Rin !

- Tu dois me détester.

J'ouvre les yeux un peu plus grand, et constate que mon moyen de transport s'est arrêté devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, réfléchissant à sa question dissimulée. J'avoue que je n'ai pas détesté, c'était même plutôt agréable, c'est juste l'idée qu'un mec m'embrasse qui est... eurk. Je lui dirais bien tout ça, mais il va pas rester planté devant l'infirmerie trois heures, et de toute façon ça me ferait trop mal. Alors je me contente d'un simple "Non" accompagné d'un grand sourire. Il soupire, il a l'air soulagé. Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi. Même si je le détestais, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien lui faire, pour lui je suis juste attirant physiquement. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions, il pousse la porte et me dépose sur un lit, tout en saluant l'infirmière, Miss Sonika, qui nous arrive tout droit des USA ! A peine la porte s'est-elle refermée derrière Kamui que cette furie se jette sur moi. Ses cheveux verts me rappellent Gumi, qui doit s'inquiéter pour moi...

- Alors jeune homme ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

D'un geste, je lui montre ma gorge, puis ma tête.

- Alors, mal de tête et mal de gorge... ça te fait mal quand tu parles ?

Hôchement de tête de ma part. L'infirmière m'ouvre la bouche, regarde dedans à l'aide d'une lampe, et fait quelque chose que je déteste : elle met une spatule dans la bouche pour mieux voir mes amygdales.

- Ça a l'air récent. Tu t'es exposé à la pluie hier ?

- Ma soeur, je chuchote.

- Ah, elle est malade ?

Hôchement de tête.

- Elle a du te contaminer. Je vais te donner un cachet, pour stopper la maladie avant que ça ne prenne vraiment. Mais tu ne devras plus t'approcher d'elle de trop près si tu ne veux pas de rechute.

- Même... chambre.

- Ah, ça pose un problème. Bah, je te souhaite bon courage ! Essaye de rentrer dans la chambre juste pour dormir.

Je secoue à nouveau la tête de haut en bas tandis qu'elle recommence à inspecter ma bouche, une drôle de leur colorant son regard bleu-gris.

- Dis-moi, tu a été en contact très proche avec quelqu'un récemment ? Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Je rougis, sentant des larmes me remplir les yeux. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle demande ça, peut-être est-ce une histoire de microbes alors vaut mieux dire la vérité. Pendant qu'elle plonge un cachet blanc dans un verre d'eau, je lève deux doigts.

- Deux ! Courreur de jupons va. Elles étaient en pleine santé ?

- Ils, je réplique sans réfléchir.

Elle me regarde avec à nouveau cette drôle de lueur. Oh putain. Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi ! Foutue franchise, elle va me prendre pour un homo.

- Qui ça ?

C'est de la pure curiosité ça non ? Ça ne fait pas partie de son disagnostic... Bah, au point ou j'en suis je peux bien faire plaisir à la dame et lui raconter ma petite vie. Je bois le verre d'eau qu'elle me tend, et le médicament commence déjà a agir sur ma gorge qui est un petit peu moins douloureuse. Mais bon, vaut mieux encore éviter de parler. Je montre la porte du doigt.

- Ah, le garçon aux cheveux violets qui vient de sortir ! C'est ton petit ami ?

Je rougis encore plus, si c'est possible, et je ferme les yeux sans pouvoir empêcher deux petites larmes de couler. Et fuck. Pourtant, ça me ferait du bien de me confier. Après tout, elle est là pour ça et tenue au sercret professionnel. Je fais donc signe que non, et elle continue son interrogatoire :

- Euh, vous avez cassé ?

- On a jamais été ensemble, je chuchote pour ne pas me faire trop mal, même si c'est plus supportable que tout à l'heure.

- Et... avec quelle partie de son corps as-tu été en contact ?

- Ben... bouche.

- Hum... et le deuxième ?

- Mon cousin.

- C'est ton petit ami celui-ci ?

- Nan, ni mon ex.

- Et la partie du corps ?

- Sa bouche, mes doigts.

A son tour de rougir un petit peu. Peut-être qu'elle est fan de yaoi. Pendant un petit moment, elle ne sait plus trop quoi dire, alors elle commence à me faire un mot d'absence pour mon cours, en me demandant mon nom et ma classe, que je lui donne.

- Dis moi mon garçon, tu n'es pas hétéro au moins ?

Elle continue d'écrire, et je devine qu'elle s'attend à ce que je dise non.

- Si.

Ah, elle en a lâché son stylo de surprise.

- Mais... !

- Pour se justifier, ils ont dit que j'étais efféminé.

- Et toi tu... tu te laisses faire ?

Jusque là, j'étais assis sur le lit. Mais là, je me couche et me roule en boule, pour cacher mon visage. J'ai tellement honte de ce que je vais répondre.

- J'avais peur.

- Mais il n'y a pas de raison mon grand, s'écrie-t-elle après un instant de silence, frappe-les, ce sont eux qui sont en tord de toute façon !

- Je ne sais pas me battre. Et puis de toute façon j'étais incapable de bouger les deux fois.

- Mais enfin, n'importe quel jeune homme normal, s'il se faisait toucher par un autre garçon, le frapperait, l'insulterait, crierait, le détesterait, que sais-je !

- Je..., je commence en enfouissant encore plus mon visage dans mes genoux. Je dois pas être normal alors...

L'infirmière se lève, vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, pose une main sur ma tête dans un geste qui se veut réconfortant.

- Si ça se reproduit, tu viendras me voir ?

- Promis.

- Allez maintenant va manger.

Je me lève, tout honteux, et refuse de croiser son regard que je sens peser sur moi jusqu'à ce que je sorte. Au dernier moment je me retourne, et rencontre ses yeux bleu-gris. Elle me sourit, et je lui adresse un sourire timide en retour. C'est une chouette madame, cette Sonika.

Dans la cafétéria, je n'ai pas vraiment de mal à retrouver Gumi grâce à ses cheveux verts. Comme prévu, elle est toute seule à une table... Au self, je ne prends qu'un yaourt en plus de la ration obligatoire du plat principal, puis je me dirige vers la jeune fille qui mange tristement son omelette. En me voyant, un sourire éclaire son visage si mignon, un flot de parole que je n'écoute pas vraiment commence à sortir de sa bouche. Je me contente de répondre mécaniquement à ses questions, encore bouleversé par les confidences que je viens de faire. Oui, je vais mieux, ce n'était rien de grave. Pourtant une question retient vraiment toute mon attention !

- Dis moi Kaito, tu es gay ?

- De quoi ! Pourquoi faut-il que tout le monde me pose la question...

- Tout le monde ?

- ...Deux personnes.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

- Je ne le suis pas ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- C'est ce garçon aux cheveux violets qui m'a demandé te de le di- Oups ! Je devais pas le dire !

- Kamui ? Tu pourras lui dire que je suis hétéro, moi...

Elle s'arrête un instant de parler, mon dieu, ce que ça fait du bien...

- Pourquoi tu as formulé ta phrase comme ça ? Ça veut dire qu'il est pas hétéro, ce Komura ?

- Kamui. Beh non, il est gay.

Elle se tait à nouveau. Ah, mon dieu, que cet instant soit béni !

- Je crois bien que Komura est amoureux de toi.

- Kamui... QUOI ?!

Oups. C'est le cas de le dire. J'ai crié. Et maintenant toutes les têtes on presque sont tournées vers moi... dont celle de Kamui. Je croise son regard, et je me sens affreusement gêné... Pourquoi Gumi m'a-t-elle dit ça... Je ne vais plus pouvoir le regarder en face ! ...Comme si je pouvais encore le regarder en face après qu'il m'ait embrassé. Je reprends la conversation quelques octaves plus bas, et bientôt les gens se désintéressent de nous, les disputes de couples se résumant à "quoi" ne sont sans doutes pas intéressantes. Tous se détournent, sauf Kamui. Je sens son regard peser sur moi et ça me dérange, j'ai l'impression qu'il entend tout ce que je dis...

- Et là ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il... qu'il m'aime ?

- Euh... ça non plus je dois pas le dire !

- Moi je pense que je l'attire physiquement. Point.

- Tu te surestimes... tu n'es pas beau comme un dieu même si tu es plutôt pas mal et que bien des personnes, filles ou garçons, se damneraient pour t'avoir dans leur lit, tu penses que juste pour ton corps, il aurait dit ce qu'il vient de me dire ? Franchement Kaito. J'en attendais plus de toi.

- Deux questions. Il t'a dit quoi ? T'attendais quoi de moi ?

- La première, je ne peux pas répondre, car je suis tenue par le secret professionnel.

- ...Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries...

- Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Je veux être psychologue plus tard, donc je m'entraîne ! J'attendais de toi que tu acceptes l'amour qu'il te porte.

- Je l'accepterais s'il existait vraiment, dis-je en décidant de laisser tomber cette histoire de psy.

- Il existe, mais tu es incapable de le reconnaître.

- Gumi, tu...

Je finis la dernière cuillerée de mon yaourt nature, puis je repose mes couverts dans le plateau. Je n'ai pas touché à l'omelette, parce que me gorge me fait encore un peu souffrir. Ne sachant pas trop comment finir ma phrase, je me lève et vais reposer mon plateau. Le système du self est occidental : on prend un plateau, ses couverts, ce qu'on veut, plus la ration obligatoire, et quand on a fini, on dépose son plateau à l'endroit prévu. Moi qui ne suis pas un grand mangeur, ça m'arrange bien de ne pouvoir choisir qu'on yaourt ou un fruit, et même plusieurs glaces quand il y en a ! Gumi me regarde m'en aller avec ses grands yeux verts tout innocents, et même si je me sens un peu coupable de ne pas écouter la fin de son "diagnostic" je n'ai pas envie de parler de l'hypothétique amour que me porte Kamui toute la journée.

* * *

Wow... a la relecture j'ai constaté que je n'avais fait que deux fautes ! 8D

Dans le prochain chapitre (lundi aprèm + soir), vous aurez une... surprise

Bien à vous, Akunoko


	4. Lundi après midi

Voici donc l'après-midi et le soir, soir que j'ai abrégé, écourté, coupé, bref tout ce que vous voulez, parce que sinon ça aurait été trop long de faire ce que j'avais en tête...

Merci pour les reviews, au fait ! *-* Et vers la fin du chapitre... la surprise, comme promis :D

Bonne lecture ~~

* * *

L'infirmière mordille son stylo, combattant son envie de fumer, mais elle ne sortira pas sa cigarette dans l'enceinte de l'école. En face d'elle, Hiyama berce Yuki sur ses genoux, l'enfant a le tête posée contre le torse son père, et regarde entre ses cils Sonika écrire. La petite fille va à l'école primaire rattachée à Vocaloid School, et Sonika était la seule infirmière disponible, aussi on lui a amené Yuki, qui semble avoir de la fièvre. Peut-être juste un coup de froid, en tout cas Hiyama a rappliqué vite fait quand elle l'a prévenu, et maintenant il squatte son bureau parce qu'il n'a rien d'autre à faire. Soudain, la petite voix de Yuki s'élève dans la pièce :

- Dites madame Sonika, vous êtes mariée vous ?

- Hein ? sursaute l'infirmière. Euh, non.

- Ben vous le serez pas avec papa. Parce plus tard je serais la petite femme de papa !

- Tu ne peux pas ma chérie, intervient Hiyama, une lueur triste au fond du regard. Toi, tu es ma petite fille.

- Mais t'as pas de maman avec toi ! Nigaito et Ryuto ont une maman, eux !

- Tu as une maman, seulement elle n'est pas là.

- Ben elle est ou ? Elle se cache ?

Sonika sourit bien malgré elle devant l'innocence de l'enfant, qui ne connait pas encore la mort.

- Elle est partie très haut dans le ciel, avec les oiseaux, et elle ne peut plus revenir...

Hiyama remercie l'américaine d'un regard, car répondre à ces questions le rend toujours aussi triste...

- Dis papa, reprend la petite en changeant de sujet sans transition, je serais amoureuse moi un jour ?

- Mais bien sur ! Tu rencontreras un garçon beau et gentil et...

- C'est obligé que ce soit un garçon ?

Les adultes échangent un regard gêné. Bien sur que non, ce n'est pas obligé, mais c'est tout de même mieux.

- Non, ça peut aussi être une fille, sourit Hiyama.

- Alors c'est vrai ?!

De nouveau un regard est échangé, mais où la petite a-t-elle appris ça ?

- De quoi qui est vrai ma chérie ?

- Que les dames peuvent aimer les dames, et que des fois les messieurs tombent amoureux des messieurs.

- C'est vrai, en effet, mais ça n'arrive pas souvent. Dis-moi ma chérie, où as-tu appris ça ?

- C'est Ryuto ! Il m'a dit que son grand frère aimait les garçons !

Sonika semble soudain se rappeler de quelque chose. Se redressant, elle se penche vers Yuki et lui demande gentiment :

- Est-ce que tu sais à quoi il ressemble ou comment il s'appelle, son grand frère ?

- Pour un peu que je le sais ! Il a de très beaux cheveux violets !

Immédiatement, Sonika revoit la queue de cheval de garçon venu déposer Kaito sur un des lits. Du garçon qui l'a embrassé... Si elle se souvient bien, Hiyama est leur prof principal, ça serait peut-être bien de lui en référer...

- Ah, ça ne serait pas Kamui Gakupo ? s'exclame Hiyama, surpris.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un autre que Kasane Teto était gay dans première C... Le jeune homme cache bien son jeu.

- Yuki, est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

Sonika vient de prendre la parole, l'air d'avoir une petite idée derrière la tête.

- Oui très bien, même !

- Alors est-ce que ça t'embêterait d'aller me chercher un verre d'eau bien fraîche ? J'ai un peu soif, tu serais très gentille.

La petite fille hôche la tête, et saute à terre, lisse sa robe imprimée de pommes et se dirige en courant vers le distributeur situé dans le couloir, balançant sa longue chevelure noire sous l'oeil inquiet de son père adoptif. Une fois la porte refermée, Hiyama demande à l'infirmière :

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Tu sais que Kaito Shion a eu un malaise vers 11h30 ?

Hiyama se redresse, inquiet. Il aime ses élèves presque autant que sa fille et ne supporterait pas que l'un d'entre eux aie des problèmes.

- Rassure-toi, il va bien, c'était juste un coup de froid. C'est plutôt son moral qui m'inquiète...

- Viens-en au fait, la presse Hiyama.

- Bon, je vais être directe. Ce Kamui Gakupo a embrassé Kaito contre son gré, profitant de sa faiblesse momentanée, et son cousin a pris ses doigts en bouche récemment.

Le prof de chant écarquille les yeux. Il ne pensait pas que Kaito était lui aussi...

- Le problème, c'est que Kaito aime les filles...

Hiyama soupire, soulagé. Pas qu'il soit homophobe mais... Enfin, le problème n'est pas là. Contre son gré, a-t-elle dit ?

- Et... comment il le prend ?

- D'un certain côté, il le prend assez bien, c'est à dire pas de violence physique ni verbale, il ne semble pas les haïr et souhaite rester ami avec eux. Seulement, le pauvre était terrifié !

L'homme secoue la tête sans comprendre. Comment peut-on avoir peur de ça ? Le garçon est sans doute plus délicat qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

- Tu ne comprends pas, hein ? J'avoue que moi non plus. Mais toujours est-il qu'il en pleurait.

Il passe une main sur son visage, se demandant ce qu'il serait bon de faire, lorsque Yuki revient, un gobelet d'eau glacée à la main, et Sonika la remercie, avalant cul-sec le contenu du plastique blanc. Un silence gêné s'installe, puis Hiyama déclare :

- Bon, Yuki, puisque tu te sens mieux tu vas retourner en classe, et moi je vais convoquer un certain garçon aux cheveux bleus dans mon bureau...

L'infirmière aux cheveux verts approuve d'un hôchement de tête, et se reconcentre sur ses papiers, pendant que le professeur de chant raccompagne sa fille à l'école. Elle espère avoir pris la bonne décision en racontant ça... Bon, une fois qu'elle aura fini elle pourra regarder un autre épisode de Junjou Romantica !

Une fois sa petite fille en sécurité dans une salle de classe, Hiyama Kiyoteru rentre dans son bureau et appelle un surveillant, lui donnant un papier de convocation pour Kaito Shion. Il est pressé de voir s'il va bien, éspérant qu'il n'est pas totalement démoralisé, sinon ça risque d'être dur de prendre soin de lui... Le prof n'avait jamais vraiment prêté plus d'attention à un élève qu'à un autre, mais il avoue que ce cas le préoccupe. Il ne faudrait pas que ça se finisse en viol, alors éspérons que ce sont juste des pulsions passagères. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu foncé entre dans son bureau, l'air ennuyé, comme d'habitude. Hiyama prend le temps de le détailler un peu plus, cherchant à comprendre les raisons qui ont poussé les deux autres à agir ainsi. C'est vrai qu'il est mignon, avec tout ce bleu qui s'accorde à merveille avec ses yeux ourlés de cils trop longs pour un garçon. D'ailleurs... il a mis du mascara ?! Alors qu'il est hétéro. Il y a des gens bizarre sur terre quand même. Ses mèches bleues se dressent en épis sur sa tête, et il tire un peu sur son écharpe bleu ciel de sa main manucurée (quoi, il met aussi du vernis à ongles ?), dérangé par le silence de l'adulte qui le dévisage.

- Vous vouliez me voir, déclare-t-il finalement.

Encore une fois, Hiyama apprécie la beauté de la voix, et regrette de ne pas l'entendre chanter plus souvent.

- Oui, j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé avec Gakupo et ton cousin.

Un éclair paniqué traverse ses prunelles, et Kaito resserre sa prise sur l'écharpe, la colère se faisant une place dans son regard.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous concerne.

- N'en veux pas à Miss Sonika, sourit le prof. Elle n'a fait que son devoir. Assied-toi, je t'en prie.

Kaito hésite, puis finalement se laisse tomber sur la chaise, boudeur. Sa bouche esquisse une moue, ses pomettes se colorent.

- Je voudrais savoir ce que toi tu ressens, s'il est nécéssaire de prendre des mesures pour cette histoire.

- C'est pas grave, monsieur. Kaito est toujours plus ou moins bourré de toute façon...

- Kaito ? demande Hiyama, surpris.

- Mon cousin. Mais pour Kamui, je sais pas ce qui l'a pris, on ne se parle jamais.

- Ah, vous avez le même prénom. En effet, c'est étrange, mais les jeunes hommes en bonne santé sont souvent bourré d'hormones. Ils ne voulaient très certainement pas faire ça.

- Leur justification est stupide, je ne suis pas efféminé, s'énerve Kaito, triturant son écharpe.

Pauvre écharpe, songe Hiyama. Il considère la déclaration de Kaito, se demandant ce qu'il serait juste de répondre.

- Eh bien... j'imagine que ça dépend du point de vue.

- Par exemple, vous, monsieur, vous me trouvez efféminé ?

- A vrai dire, un peu. Comprends-moi, ajoute-t-il en voyant le jeune homme se crisper, tu portes du mascara et du vernis, et ne nie pas que tu as un style androgyne.

Kaito reste silencieux quelques instants, l'air de méditer sur les paroles de son prof principal, les sourcils froncés, le regard perdu à l'exérieur.

- Je sais vraiment pas ce qu'ils me trouvent, marmone-t-il finalement, passant une main ennuyée dans ses cheveux. Mais en tout cas c'est pas la peine d'en parler trois heures, c'est du passé.

- Le passé ne s'efface pas, corrige tristement Hiyama, se remémorant le sien. Si tu pleures encore c'est que tu n'es pas prêt à oublier.

Le jeune homme soupire, jette un regard en coin au prof. Sonika a vraiment tout raconté... Et l'homme en face de lui semble démoralisé.

- Je reviendrais vous voir si j'en ressens le besoin ou si ça se reproduit, déclare-t-il en se levant, marquant la fin de la discussion.

- Bien, à demain Shion.

- A demain monsieur.

La porte se referme doucement sur Kaito, et après quelques instants de silence en apparence paisible Hiyama se décide à appeler de nouveau le surveillant, lui donnant le billet de convocation pour Kamui Gakupo. Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, que le prof a passées à se remémorer le visage de celle qui n'a jamais eu le temps de devenir son épouse tout en faisant touner sa bague de fiancailles, le convoqué déboule dans le bureau, n'attendant pas qu'on lui demande de s'asseoir pour le faire.

- A peine je reviens vous me tombez dessus, soupire le jeune homme, je crois que je vais continuer à sécher !

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais te voir, l'informe l'adulte, s'attirant un regard interrogateur.

"Quoi alors ?" crie l'attitude de Gakupo.

- Tout à l'heure, tu as touché un élève contre son gré, continue le prof, évitant soigneusement de mentionner Kaito.

- Il n'a pas cafté tout de même ! s'écrie Gakupo, les poings serrés, une lueur relativement inquiétante au fond de ses prunelles mauves.

- Il ? Tiens tiens, c'est donc un garçon.

Gakupo rougit fortement, se rassied correctement et demande d'une ton qui se veut détaché si ça le dérange. Evidemment, le prof répond que non, chacun est libre de choisir ce qu'il veut dans ce domaine.

- Où est le problème alors...

- Il se trouve que ce garçon n'était pas d'accord.

- Il n'avait qu'à se défendre.

- Ne cherche pas des excuses, c'est toi le fautif, Gakupo.

- Mais non ! Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès ! Regardez-le, avec son vernis, son mascara ! Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche, à votre avis ?

- A mon avis il fait ce qu'il veut, il est libre de se maquiller et d'aimer les filles.

- Liberté, mon cul...

- Gakupo !

- Excusez moi. Mais lui il est libre et moi pas, alors, c'est ça ?

- La liberté des uns s'arrête là ou commence celle des autres.

- Ne me sortez pas des phrases toutes faites ! S'il ne veut pas que ce genre de choses lui arrive, il devait faire plus attention.

- D'après ce que je sais, il était dans l'incapacité de se défendre ou même de faire attention au moment ou tu l'as forcé.

- Forcé, c'est un bien grand mot, pour un petit bisou de rien du tout...

- Sais-tu au moins ce que lui a ressenti ?

Cette phrase marque la fin de la joute verbale. Kamui ouvre de grands yeux, se posant tout un tas de question qu'il ne se posait pas une seconde plus tôt. Kaito n'aurait pas aimé ? Il avait pourtant dit qu'il ne le détestait pas !

- Je...

- Non, tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais pas qu'il a eu peur au point d'en pleurer.

Gakupo sursaute, le coeur serré à en faire mal. Il aurait... fait pleurer Kaito ? Rien que d'imaginer ses larmes coulant par sa faute, il se sent mal. Une main crispée sur l'accoudoir de la chaise, il baisse la tête, les dents serrées. Il ne doit pas laisser voir cette douleur, pas devant Hiyama. Son pied vient frapper contre le bureau, faisant trembler les stylos dans leurs pots à crayons.

- Excusez-moi, demande-t-il d'une voix étranglée, est-ce que je pourrais sortir à présent ?

- Tu peux, acquiesce Hiyama qui ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, mais sache une chose, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

A ces mots Kamui redresse la tête brusquement, les yeux plantés dans ceux du prof, et demande avec une violence contenue :

- Vous dites ?!

- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée de déballer la vie privée de Shion.

Le prof se mord les lèvres, il a laissé échapper un nom. Kamui, tremblant de colère, claque la porte, faisant vibrer les tableaux accrochés au mur. Rien à voir avec la façon de fermer une porte de Kaito, pense Hiyama...

Kamui court dans les couloirs vides à cette heure, l'esprit tourbillonnant. Plusieurs informations s'emmêlent dans son esprit, et il se sent mal, tellement mal... Il ne comprend pas pourquoi ses yeux le piquent comme ça. Kaito a pleuré. Il a versé des larmes. Et il a eu peur. Peur de lui ? Est-il si terrifiant que ça ? La queue de cheval violette s'envole, alors qu'il court vers la première C, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il ne pourra pas regarder Kaito en face. Pas avec ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. Ça lui était déjà arrivé... A la pensée qu'un autre que lui ai pu toucher le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, Kamui donne un violent coup de poing dans, le mur, ne grimaçant même pas lorsque sa peau est arrachée. Putain ! Jusqu'où c'est allé, quand l'autre l'a forcé ? Est-ce qu'il l'a... violé ? Ou est-ce que c'était, comme dans son cas, un chaste baiser ? Il ne sait pas et ça l'énerve terriblement. Kaito a l'air si fragile, si facile à briser. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il s'est retenu, pour ne pas l'effrayer, il aurait pu lui faire mille choses bien pires, dans ce couloir désert. Pourtant juste avec ce maigre contact, qui n'avait fait qu'attiser le désir de Kamui, Kaito avait pris peur. Kamui secoue la tête, refusant de penser à quoi ressemblerait le visage strié de larmes de l'objet de son désir. Il s'arrête de marcher, et s'asseoit à côté de la porte de la salle où il devait se rendre. Il n'osera pas rentrer... il passera récupérer ses affaires quand ça aura sonné. Derrière cette porte, dans cette pièce, assis à son bureau, en train de regarder dehors tout en écoutant la nouvelle parler, il y a Kaito. Kamui joue avec une mèce de cheveux violets, ne sachant que faire. Quand Kaito sortira, est-ce qu'il devra s'excuser ? Lui dire que ce n'était qu'une envie comme ça, que ça ne se reproduirait plus ? Non, ça serait mentir. L'envie est toujours là, bien présente, trop présente, même, et il risque de recommencer à tous moment. Mais pourquoi ? Depuis quand cette attirance sans queue ni tête est-elle née ? En plus, avec ce qu'il a dit à la nouvelle, il est sur qu'elle le croit fou amoureux de Kaito... Alors que pour l'instant, ce n'est pas vrai. Kaito... pour lui, c'est juste quelqu'un à mettre absolument dans son lit, et le plus tôt possible. Enfin, c'est ce dont il tente de se persuader. Mais pourquoi a-t-il dit ça sans réfélchir à la petite nouvelle ? Il a déjà oublié son nom.

- J'ai un service à te demander, avait-il commencé.

- Je t'écoute, avait-elle répondu.

- Tu pourras demander à Kaito Shion s'il est gay ? T'as l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui.

- Pas de soucis ! Mais euh... pourquoi ?

- Je... je pense qu'il est hétéro, mais... j'ai toujours un maigre espoir, enfin...

- Espoir de quoi ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, en tant que future psychologue, je ne répèterais rien, ça serait trahir mon métier.

- J'aimerais bien le connaître mieux, mais... après ce que je lui ai fait il doit me détester, même s'il m'assure que non. Je ne veux pas perdre toute chance de pouvoir... même, juste m'entendre avec lui.

Rha, zut ! Ça fait vraiment amoureux transi ! Kamui appuie sa tête contre le mur, attendant la sonnerie qui ne va pas tarder. Il ira tout de même s'excuser.

Trois minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit dans tout l'établissement, et les élèves sortent à flot des salles de classe, ne prêtant aucune attention au garçon aux longs cheveux violets assis par terre, près d'une porte. Tous sauf un garçon aux cheveux bleus, qui porte un blouson et un sac supplémentaires, et qui se dirige vers lui. Adorable Kaito, songe Kamui, il a pensé à prendre ses affaires. Minute. Adorable ? Il ne devrait pas penser ça. Après tout il veut juste coucher avec lui. Juste ça...

- Kamui, qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? Tiens, je te rends tes affaires...

Kaito n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Kamui vient de l'attrapper par le bras et court en direction d'une salle qu'il sait vide à cette heure. Pas besoin de clé pour ouvrir, il a son trombone, haha. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, le jeune homme se retourne vers Kaito, qui est... Oh non. Il est juste... désirable. Rougissant, essouflé. Sa respiration heurtée secoue sa poitrine, son souffle caresse Kamui, ses mèches sont en bataille. Kamui sent sa main trembler. Non, il ne le touchera pas, il veut juste s'excuser à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Pourquoi tu m'as amené là ? questionne un Kaito sur la défensive en rendant ses affaires à l'autre.

- Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce matin. Honnêtement je sais pas ce qui m'a...

Devant le silence soudain de son interlocuteur, Kaito penche la tête sur le côté, l'air intrigué. Il n'est plus méfiant, depuis qu'il a appris que c'était une question d'excuses. Kamui est raisonnable et reconnait ses tords... Ou pas.

- Non, je vais pas te mentir. En fait j'ai envie de toi comme un fou.

Kaito recule de quelques pas, les joues en feu. De... quoi ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je sens le mur contre mon dos, et je m'appuie discrètement dessus. Pas question qu'il remarque le trouble que ça me cause... Envie de moi. Je sens mon coeur prêt à exploser de honte et de peur mêlées. Comment ose-t-il me dire ça comme ça ?

- Je te désire, j'y peux rien.

Une nouvelle fois sa voix qui me dit ces choses bizarres. Et moi qui ne peux rien faire d'autre que d'articuler pitoyablement :

- Mais, ce n'est... je ne suis... pas...

- Du calme, chuchote celui dont j'éspérais pouvoir être l'ami. Je ne te ferais rien.

Je secoue la tête frénétiquement, les yeux agrandis pas la peur, et je sens mon visage brûlant. Imitant Kaito dans des situations comme celles-là, je me laisse glisser au sol, la tête entre les mains. Mon coeur bat tellement fort que ça me rend sourd. Mais je ne pleurerais pas, je ne me mettrais pas en colère. Après tout, il s'est excusé et il m'a dit la vérité. Il n'y a acune raison pour que je... pleure...

- J'ai... peur, je hoquette entre deux sanglots.

Soudain je sens des bras se refermer autour de moi avec chaleur. Kamui ?

- Pleure pas Kaito. Ça me fait mal quand tu pleures.

Je ferme les yeux très fort. je ne veux plus l'écouter. Le nez dans son T-shirt, je pleure silencieusement, essayant de retenir mes sanglots, mais je tressaille régulièrement. J'ai besoin d'air... Je me dégage de lui brusquement, j'essaye de respirer comme il faut. Oh non, ma gorge recommence à me faire mal. De l'air... il me faut de l'air ! Au bout d'un moment, je parviens à régulariser ma respiration. J'ai eu peur... j'ai cru que j'allais crever comme ça. Et Kamui qui me regarde avec un air inquiet, complètement immobile.

- Kaito ça... ça va ?

- Ça va mieux, oui...

Ma voix est enrouée, je me demande ce que c'est que cette putain de maladie. Je m'adosse au mur, et je ferme les yeux, j'essaye de respirer le plus calmement du monde. Inspirer, expirer, tout va bien. Je sens que Kamui s'assoit à côté de moi, et je pause ma tête sur son épaule, enfin calme...

- T'es complètement inconsient ou quoi ?

Le corps de Kamui est tendu, sa voix est basse et agressive. Surpris, j'ouvre les yeux, et contemple le décor, une salle de classe vide. Un petit instant je me demande vraiment ce que je fous là. Ça va, la première C a une heure de libre, là. J'ai encore une heure pour essayer de me sortir de cette situation complètement irréaliste.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je viens de te dire que j'ai envie de toi, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de te mettre aussi proche de moi.

- Je... ! je m'exclame en m'écartant un peu.

- C'est à croire que tu n'as vraiment aucune prudence, continue-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Sa main passe derrière ma nuque, caresse mes cheveux. Le coeur retourné, je le laisse faire, les yeux plantés dans les siens.

- Ce que je vais te faire, mon esprit me dit que je ne devrais pas. Je ne veux pas te blesser. Mais mon corps suit pas...

Attends... "Ce que je vais te faire" veut dire qu'il va me... faire des choses ? Je déglutit avec peine pendant qu'il se rapproche de moi et... et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, presque tendrement. De la main gauche, il bloque mon poignet droit contre le mur. De la droite, il caresse mes cheveux, mon visage. Paniqué, j'essaye de m'écarter de lui, mais il est à genoux sur moi et bien plus grand, je ne pourrais jamais m'enfuir ! Et je ne suis pas assez fort... Ma main gauche s'agrippe à ses cheveux, tentant le le tirer en arrière, mais le résultat est tout autre : certes il se décolle de ma bouche, mais la main qui me caressait jusque-là attrape la mienne, et déplie mes doigts crispés sur ses mèches violettes, un par un, lentement... Trop lentement. Et pendant ce temps, il me fixe de ses yeux mauves si captivants. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire... Mon coeur bat bien trop vite à mon goût, normalement, je devrais... avoir peur. Mais je me sens juste bizarre... Une fois sa chevelure libérée, Kamui porte ma main à sa bouche et commence à embrasser mes doigts, pour finalement les plonger dans la bouche, y faire jouer sa langue, les mordiller... Je frissonne. Ma bouche s'assèche, le sang cogne à mes oreilles. Qu'est-ce que... J'essaye de parler, mais tout ce que je peux faire, c'est haleter, je suis au supplice. Franchement, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Mes joues doivent avoir une teinte assez intéressante en ce moment. Finalement Kamui délaisse mes doigts, à nouveau couverts de salive, pour parsemer mon cou de baisers, de coups de langue. Je n'arrive plus à respirer correctement, je lève les yeux au plafond, comme si la solution à tous mes problème s'y trouvait suspendue. Mais bien sur, rien n'empêche Kamui de poser son oreille contre mon torse et d'écouter mon coeur tambouriner.

- Tu as toujours peur ?

Sa voix est étrange, haletante, altérée. J'imagine que la mienne est semblable lorsque je réponds :

- Je n'ai plus... peur.

Il sourit d'un air satisfait et m'embrasse à nouveau, glissant une main sous ma chemise. Oh non... je n'oserais jamais raconter tout ça, même à Miss Sonika, et il le sait bien... Ses genoux sont de chaque côté de mes hanches et il est... assis sur moi, ce qui me permet de bien sentir la bosse qui déforme son pantalon noir. Putain, c'est quand même pas moi qui... Si, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Je sens sa main se balader un peu partout sur moi, remonter jusqu'à...

- Arrête !

Finalement, j'ai réussi à crier, et il s'écarte de moi, l'air un peu frustré. Je reprends mon souffle petit à petit. On se regarde, yeux bleus contre yeux mauves.

- Je t'en prie, ne me fais plus jamais ça.

Il hôche la tête, l'air totalement abasourdi. Sans doute qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que je lui résisterais.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais plus peur, fait-il en avançant une main hésitante vers mon visage.

Je gifle sa main, me rélève d'un bond et m'exclame :

- Je n'ai pas peur, je suis en colère ! Je suis un garçon, merde !

Et sans plus me préoccuper de lui, je me précipite vers la porte, ouverte heureusement, et me précipite dans le couloir, direction l'infirmerie... "Viens me voir si ça se reproduit" ... "Promis" ... est-ce que j'en aurais le courage ? Mettre de côté ma pudeur et lui raconter ça... je suppose que j'en suis capable, mais ça ferait passer Kamui pour un beau salaud. Mais, après tout, n'est-ce pas ce qu'il est ? Il avait dit qu'il ne me ferait rien, et finalement... Je pousse la porte blanche, et trouve Miss Sonika en train d'écrire quelque chose en mordillant son stylo.

- Déjà ? s'écrie-t-elle en me voyant arriver.

- Déjà, oui... Kamui est en menteur. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup pleuré, vous savez. Et puis, j'ai résisté. Mais il y a aussi que...

Sonika me stoppe en mettant un doigt devant ses lèvres, puis me désigne quelqu'un allongé sur le lit. Un jeune homme blond, les cheveux noués en une courte queue de cheval, petit et fin, vêtu d'un short et d'un T-shirt dans les tons noirs et jaunes. Je les ai déjà vus quelque part... on dirait les vêtements de Len ! A tout hasard, je questionne :

- Tu es Len Kagamine ?

Il hôche la tête, et Sonika m'indique qu'il doit faire fondre un médicament dans sa bouche et ne peut donc pas parler.

- Je suis le frère de Kaiko, souris-je, je savais pas que t'étais dans cette école. Je pourrais te rendre le... les vêtements que tu lui a laissé demain, ma soeur est malade.

J'ai failli dire "le préservatif" mais devant Sonika-fan-de-yaoi c'est pas la meilleure chose à faire... Ah oui, fan-de-yaoi, j'en ai eu la confirmation en voyant sur l'écran de son ordinateur l'épisode de Junjou Romantica sur pause, au moment où Akihiko embrasse Misaki... Ahem, je suis pas censé savoir leurs noms, moi. Len me dévisage d'un regard perçant, un regard bleu-vert que je n'avais jamais rencontré... Un petit moment, je reste là, à le fixer dans les yeux silencieusement, et il me rend la pareille. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, j'ai envie de rester comme ça longtemps, juste le regarder... Un toussotement de Sonika me ramène à la réalité.

- A toi de choisir si tu veux parler devant Len.

Je hôche la tête, pesant le pour et le contre. Je n'ai pas envie de passer pour une tapette ni pour un gay devant le petit ami de ma soeur, mais en même temps ce serait bien de le prévenir de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, à lui qui est tellement mignon... Finalement, je décide de parler à mots couverts, s'il est assez malin pour comprendre tant mieux pour lui.

- Je disais donc, que Kamui m'a emmené dans une salle vide soit-disant pour s'excuser, il a dit qu'il ne le ferait plus mais pourtant il a recommencé, dis-je en essayant d'empêcher la colère de transparaître à travers ma voix.

Je n'ai jamais été autant énervé, autant blessé. Il l'avait dit, qu'il ne me ferait rien. Et pourtant ! M'apercevant que mes doigts portent encore sa salive, je les essuie le plus discrètement passible, mais je regard de Sonika ne rate rien.

- Tiens tiens... lui aussi il a fait ça alors ?

- Oui... mais vous savez je me suis mis à pleurer avant qu'il ne commence, parce qu'il m'avait juste dit la vérité, qui est... choquante.

Coup d'oeil en coin vers Len, il a l'air de se foutre royalement de ce que je raconte.

- Ecris-la ici, fait l'infirmière en me tendant un papier et un crayon.

Je m'exécute, traçant les lettres avec le moins de brutalité possible, pourtant la colère que j'essaye de contenir se retrouve un peu dans mon écriture... "Il a envie de moi" Sonika ouvre de grand yeux et laisse échapper une petite exclamation en lisant ces cinq petits mots qui pourtant me mettent extrêmement mal à l'aise. Len nous regarde avec plus d'attention à présent, il doit se demander quelle est donc cette vérité.

- Mon grand, t'as une touche, rit Sonika avant de s'apercevoir que je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout. Bon, raconte moi la suite.

- Euh, donc, vous savez pendant que je... pleurais, ma gorge a recommencé à me faire mal.

Sonika me jette un regard inquiet, et fouille dans ses papiers à la recherche du rapport qu'elle a fait sur moi, tout en me questionnant :

- Beaucoup ? Décris-moi les effets de la douleur.

- Je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

Cette-fois çi c'est l'expression de l'infirmière qui est inquiète :

- Et tu vas mieux ?

- Ça va mieux. C'est d'ailleurs ce dont s'est assuré Kamui avant de recommencer. Il disait qu'il ne voulait pas, mais que son corps ne suivait pas ! Comme si j'allais le croire ! je m'énerve, frappant le bureau blanc du plat de la main.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu violent, Kaito...

- Je ne suis PAS violent ! Je suis en colère !

- Fais en sorte que cette colère ne se change pas en violence alors. Continue ton histoire.

- Il... est allé trop loin, alors je me suis débattu et je me suis enfui...

- Trop loin ? reprend Sonika, à nouveau une leur fan-de-yaoi dans ses yeux bleu-gris.

Décidément, les yeux se l'infirmière sont la partie la plus expressive de son visage... Elle soupire, passe une main dans ses cheveux vert foncés, et corrige :

- Je suppose que je ne devrais pas chercher à savoir ça.

J'acquiesce, elle a raison. Ça ne concerne que moi et Kamui et j'en parle si je veux. Peut-être que j'aurais tout raconté s'il n'y avait pas eu Len qui me regardait depuis tout à l'heure. Depuis "T'as une touche" en fait. Regard énervé vers Sonika. Elle pouvait pas se taire !

- Monsieur Hiyama m'a convoqué, dis-je soudain, j'imagine que vous lui avez tout raconté.

- C'était mon devoir. Imagine si ça allait encore plus loin, je ne pourrais pas me taire et serait même obligée d'avertir tes parents.

Je serre les dents. Mes parents ? Pour une histoire aussi peu importante ? Papa, je m'en fous, mais je refuse de déranger maman juste pour ça. Elle a déjà assez de soucis...

- Alors je veillerais à ce que ça n'aille pas plus loin que ça ne l'a déjà été, comptez sur moi.

- Tu sais, il a aussi convoqué ce Gakupo.

Je serre les poings. Alors comme ça, on lui avait fait la morale juste avant qu'il ne me touche ?! Ça m'énerve... Ça m'éneeerve ! J'avale avec difficulté ma salive. Salive... putain ! Deux fois qu'on me lèche les doigts, deux fois qu'on m'embrasse, et c'est peut-être pas la première fois qu'on a la gaule pour moi ! Et bien sur, des mecs... J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer, comme tout à l'heure. Soudain, j'ouvre grand la bouche comme un poisson en manque d'eau, et tombe à genoux devant le bureau, la main crispée sur le bord. Dans ma vision périphérique, je vois Len se redresser d'un coup, un air alarmé sur le visage. Sonika quand à elle fouille dans ses tiroirs à la recherche de quelque chose. J'ai franchement l'impression que je vais mourir. Je pose une main sur ma gorge comme si ça allait m'aider à mieux respirer, mais je suis cruellemet privé d'air et je ne fais que haleter, haleter... Pitié ! Que quelque chose se passe ! Soudain Sonika se précipite vers moi avec un sac en papier dans les mains. Je ne me pose pas plus de questions et respire dedans quand elle me le place sur le visage, et bientôt mon souffle se calme, mes poumons se remplissent régulièrement. Ouf... je ne mourrais pas aujourd'hui... Je ferme les yeux à demi, épuisé. Sonika m'attrape par le poignet et me conduit jusqu'à un lit. Je tremble, de peur, d'énervement, que sais-je. A côté de moi, Len m'abreuve de regards paniqués, comme si j'allais mourir. C'est d'ailleurs bel et bien ce que j'ai cru...

- C'était quoi, ça ? je demande tout en redoutant la réponse.

- Hyperventilation, me répond l'infirmière en écrivant à toute vitesse. Tu devrais te balader avec des sacs en papier sur toi, à partir de maintenant.

- Mais... ce n'était pas un simple coup de froid ?

- Ça l'était, mais additionné aux chocs émotionnels, c'est devenu de l'hyperventilation.

- C'est pour toujours ?

- Si toute cette histoire s'arrange, tu pourras sans doute guérir.

Je soupire, me laisse aller sur le lit. Donc, ça, c'est de la faute de Kaito et Kamui. Et de la mienne, aussi, un peu. C'est promis, demain, je ne met pas de mascara et j'enlève mon vernis. Et puis je porte des baskets, adieu mes bottines. Quelques minutes plus tard, une sonnerie retentit, marquant la demi-heure, et j'ai le choix entre dormir ici ou profiter de ma demi-heure de libre, m'indique Sonika. Je me relève, et après un au revoir à Len, je me tourne vers Sonika :

- Désolé de vous dire ça, mais j'espère ne pas vous revoir de sitôt, fais-je avec un petit sourire coupable.

- Et moi je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ici, mon grand, rit-elle en me fourrant des sacs en papiers dans les mains, qui disparaissent aussitôt dans mon cartable. Oh, une dernière chose, peux-tu me donner le numéro de la salle ?

Je le lui donne, souris une dernière fois aux deux personnes présentes dans la pièce et sort en refermant doucement la porte. Dans les couloirs, je me dirige vers la bibliothèque. Et puis, en passant devant la fameuse pièce, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur, par la porte entrouverte. Evidemment, elle est vide... Ou presque. Car cette enveloppe blanche, au sol, porte deux mots. Kaito Shion. Mon nom. Je pousse doucement la porte, surveillant les alentours et ma respiration. Il ne faudrait pas que je refasse une crise ici, où je crèverais pour de bon... Je me baisse, ramasse l'enveloppe. Elle est plutôt lourde, je me demande ce qu'il y a dedans... J'ouvre ? J'ouvre. A l'intérieur, il y a un petit mot. "Si tu n'es pas Kaito, repose ça imédiatement. Il est le seul à qui je veux faire ce cadeau" Surpris, je plonge ma main dans l'enveloppe et en ressort... une clé ?! Et, plié en dix, coincé dans le trou de la clé, un autre petit mot... "La clé de mon appart. Kamui" J'ouvre de grand yeux incrédules. Il vient de me donner la clé de chez lui, là ? Comme le ferait un mec avec sa copine... Je plaque une main sur ma bouche, m'appuie contre le mur. J'ai envie de vomir. Mais pourquoi c'est à moi que ça arrive... Je ne suis même plus en colère. Je suis juste... démoralisé... A nouveau, je me laisse glisser contre le mur. Adieu, bibliothèque... je ne pourrais pas affronter le regard des autres. La tête posée sur mes genoux, je ferme les yeux, n'écoutant plus que les battements réguliers de mon coeur, refusant de penser à autre chose qu'à ce bruit rassurant. Quand est-ce que ma vie a basculé, déjà... enfin, basculé est un bien grand mot. Je suis juste un lycéen à qui il arrive des petits problèmes. Rien de plus. Mais pour moi, c'est une tragédie. Bah, c'est hier, quand Kaito a léché mes doigts. C'est lui, le départ. Ce con. Je soupire longuement, joue avec une mèche de cheveux. J'ai envie d'une glace... Allez, encore une heure et demi, plus un quart d'heure de trajet, et je serait chez moi. Dans une heure trois quart je pourrais attraper une glace, me jeter sur le canapé et ne plus en bouger.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

En réalité mon médicament a fondu depuis bien longtemps. Mais je ne savais pas quoi dire, alors je me suis tu. Je me redresse, et jette un regard ennuyé à l'infirmière qui a recommencé à regarder son anime yaoi. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux blonds et me rallonge, repensant au frère de Kaiko. J'ai pas envie de retourner en cours... Kaito, puisque apparemment c'est son nom, m'intrigue. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ? Il avait l'air chamboulé, mais surtout énervé. D'ailleurs ça m'étonne qu'il ait réussi à se contrôler tout ce temps. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être en train de taper sur quelque chose, ou quelqu'un... Kamui Gakupo, hein ? J'ai couché avec lui quand j'avais quinze ans. C'est pas des blagues ! C'est même à cause de moi qu'il est devenu gay. D'ailleurs, je suis le seul à le savoir. Pourtant, moi je le suis pas, gay... mais je voulais voir comment c'était, à quel point c'était différent qu'avec une fille. Et pour être différent, ça l'est : j'ai eu mal au cul pendant trois jours... Je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude d'être "en dessous" et je ne veux recommencer pour rien au monde. Kaito... un joli prénom. Kaito. Kaito. Kaito. C'est tellement agréable de le penser. Et le dire ?

- Kai-to.

Evidemment, j'ai chuchoté, mais il n'y a aucun risque que la ricaine m'entende, avec les "Je t'aime, Hiro" qui doivent remplir ses écouteurs en ce moment.

- Kaito...

J'avais raison, c'est hyper agréable à dire. Presque autant que mon propre nom... Haha. Peut-être que Kamui lui a fait des attouchements ? Ça m'étonnerait pas de lui, il a toujours suivi ses pulsions, mon corps s'en rappelle encore... En tout cas, c'est quelque chose dont il a pleuré. Un instant, j'essaye d'imaginer son visage couvert de larmes, et ça me plait énormément. D'après ce que j'ai vu, ce mec est hétéro et pourtant très efféminé. C'est même la première fois que je rencontre un homme qui n'est pas de ma famille et qui met du vernis. Oh, et il me bat avec le mascara, moi je n'en ai jamais mis, et je ne vais pas commencer si c'est pour devenir un aimant à gays comme Kaito semble l'être. J'ai eu bien le temps de le détailler, pendant qu'il essayait de se contenir. Ses cheveux qui ont l'air très doux et très fins, son visage honnêtement magnifique, ses vêtements simples, l'écharpe qui n'a rien à faire autour de son cou en cette saison, ses bottines. Je veux les mêmes ! Tiens, quand il me rendra mes affaires, je lui demanderais où il les a eues. Dans un magasin de pauvre sans doute, puisqu'il est le frère de Kaiko ! Son écharpe était un peu plus claire que le reste de sa tenue, étrange. Venant de quelqu'un comme lui, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il accepte la désharmonie que ça crée. Je me souviens de la manière dont mon coeur s'est emballé quand il a essuyé ses doigts couverts de salive sur son pantalon. Tant pis si c'est un mec, il a les doigts fins, et ils étaient pleins de liquide. Mais surtout, il les faisait glisser lentement... Je déglutis, rien que revoir ces images dans ma tête m'excite. Bah, quoi, j'y peux rien... Euh, mais cette salive, elle était à qui ? Sans doute à Kamui. Oui, ça lui ressemble bien, ça... Mais c'est le "Lui aussi il a fait ça" lançé par l'infirmière qui me dérange. Ça voudrait dire qu'un autre mec lui a déjà sucé les doigts ? Eh bah ! Pauvre Kaito.

Je me demande ce qu'il y a de marqué sur ce fichu papier. C'est quoi la vérité que Gakupo lui a révélée ? Sa sexualité ? Non ça n'aurait pas choqué Kaito au point de le faire pleurer. Ça devait être un truc qui le concerne. Discrètement, je me lève, en veillant à ne pas faire grincer le lit. C'est dur, mais je suis en chaussettes et Sonika a ses écouteurs, alors ça va. Doucement, je me rapproche de son bureau, le fouillant du regard à la recherche du fameux papier. Putain, ce bureau est bien en bordel, je me demande comme elle fait pour retrouver les documents importants là-dedans ! Je ne devrais pas m'éterniser, elle va finir par sentir ma présence. La poubelle ? Gagné. Je vois la petite feuille carrée en dépasser. Bon, c'est plus loin. J'entame ma marche arrière, veillant à retenir ma respiration pour qu'elle ne chatouille pas la nuque sensible de la femme. Bon, mission accomplie, j'ai récupéré le papier dans la poubelle. Faut croire que ça m'intéresse beaucoup, pour que je fasse une chose pareille... Toujours aussi lentement, je vais me recoucher. C'est bon, me voilà revenu à la base... Je déplie le papier frébilement, je veux savoir ce qu'il y a écrit dessus !

"Il a envie de moi"

Oh, la belle écriture. On voit la colère qui se cache derrière les mots. De bout de ma langue, j'humecte mes lèvres devenues sèches, passe un doigt sur les cinq mots. C'est donc ça qui l'a fait pleurer. En même temps, s'il ne connaissait pas bien Gakupo, s'il vient d'apprendre qu'il est gay et s'il qui a déclaré ça comme ça, de but en blanc, je comprends son malaise. Gakupo n'a vraiment aucune délicatesse... il m'a dit à peu près pareil. Sauf que moi, ma réaction a été de rire aux éclats ! Et quelques instants de séduction et de tentation plus tard, on se sautait mutuellement dessus. A mon avis, Kaito est encore vierge. Il doit être en première... Moi au collège je ne l'étais déjà plus. Mais ça ne me rend en rien supérieur. D'ailleurs, si Gakupo prend tant de précautions avec lui, c'est sans doute qu'il le trouve mille fois plus désirable que moi. "Ne pas le blesser" doit-il penser. C'est vrai que Kaito a l'air tellement fragile, même quand il est en colère... Avec moi, Gakupo ne faisait pas de manières, se moquait que j'aie mal comme de sa première chaussette. Sans doute que le côté petite vierge effarouchée de Kaito a son charme ! Moi-même qui n'ai aucun intérêt pour les hommes, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de réagir à sa présence. C'est juste que... son corps transpire l'érotisme, et depuis le temps j'y suis devenu hypersensible.

Mais comme tout ne peut pas être parfait, monsieur fait de l'hyperventilation. J'avoue que sa petit crise m'a bien fait flipper ! J'ai cru qu'il allait mourir... Pourtant je sais ce que c'est ! Ce n'est pas dangeureux, il suffit d'un sac en papier... Alors pourquoi je n'ai pas pu empêcher mes yeux de se remplir d'angoisse ? Je sais parfaitement comment je le regardais. Avec les yeux d'un gamin qui voit un adulte se blesser et se demande si la fin est proche. Je sais aussi ce que j'ai ressenti... De la peur, assurément. Comme si... comme si quelque chose d'infiniement précieux pour moi allait disparaître. Oh, voilà que je me fais poète. Il faudrait peut-être que je sorte de là... Je fourre le papier dans ma poche et me lève sans faire attention cette fois-ci, et vais poser une main sur l'épaule de la femme, qui met sur pause et se retourne vers moi. Belle. Sa bouche pulpeuse me demande :

- Tu n'as plus mal au ventre, mon petit ?

- Vous appelez ce Kaito mon grand et moi mon petit, fais-je remarquer.

- Kaito est ton aîné d'un an, sourit-elle. Alors, ton ventre ?

- Je vais mieux. D'ailleurs je vais retourner en cours.

Elle hôche la tête et se replonge dans son épisode. Décidemment, elle est bien plus attentionnée avec Kaito qu'avec moi... Alors que me m'apprête à franchir la porte, elle m'interpelle :

- Oh, encore une chose. La prochaine fois que tu voudra quelque chose, demande-moi au lieu de fouiller dans ma poubelle.

Je rougis, claque la porte. Elle ne m'a vu et m'a laissé faire ! J'ai parfaitement entendu la dernière phrase de Sonika, mais je n'ai pas pris la peine de répondre, ça ne m'aurait créé que des problèmes..."Et ne murmure pas son nom de manière si..." Si quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire ? M'en fous. Quelques mètres plus tard j'ai déjà oublié, et je me presse vers ma classe pour le quart d'heure de cours qui me reste, en murmurant comme une litanie le nom de Kaito.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une fois le blond parti, Sonika retourne à son écran, non pas pour son anime, mais pour accéder au système de vidéosurveillance. Elle tape le mot de passe de l'administration qu'Hiyama lui a fourni en prévision de problèmes de ce genre, et entre le numéro de la salle quele a donné Kaito. En parcourant les archives, elle arrive au moment où l'on voit deux personnes par terre. L'infirmière remonte encore un peu le temps jusuqu'à ce que la porte se referme, enfonce ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et appuie sur play.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ferme le programme, les pensées un peu embrouillées. Elle a eu l'impression de regarder un anime yaoi... Mais ce Gakupo va avoir de sérieux problèmes. Le menton posé au creux de sa main, elle soupire, puis décroche le téléphone blanc et appelle au bureau d'Hiyama. Après quelques sonneries, la voix douce du professeur lui répond :

- Oui ?

- C'est Sonika. Un conseil, regarde les vidéos de surveillance de la salle C-107...

- Pourquoi donc ? questionne l'éternel fiancé.

- Tu verras.

Sonika raccroche, se mordille les lèvres. Kaito va lui en vouloir... Mais si Hiyama l'avait appris plus tard ? Il l'aurait disputée pour n'avoir rien dit. Elle ne veut pas que cet homme lui en veuille... elle s'accroche à l'espoir qu'un jour il oubliera sa fiancée morte pour se tourner vers une femme bien vivante. Une femme aux cheveux verts... Elle aime le prof de musique de tout son coeur, mais lui ne semble pas s'en apercevoir, plongé jusqu'au cou dans son amour pour la morte et pour sa fille adoptive. D'ailleurs, ça ne dérangerait pas Sonika de devenir la mère d'une adorable fillette comme Yuki, qui n'en a pas et se demande où elle est. Bien sur, un jour, la jeune fille qu'elle sera devenue se demandera pourquoi elle ne porte pas le même nom de famille que ses parents. Elle cherchera à retrouver les vrais. Alors Sonika et Hiyama lui donneront tout leur amour et l'épauleront dans ses recherches.

L'infirmière se secoue, s'extirpe de son rêve éveillé. Jamais elle ne se mariera avec ce cher Kiyoteru. Alors elle va oublier ses propres problèmes, ses propres rêves, pour se concentrer sur ceux de ses élèves. Len, par exemple. Elle a beau avoir une extraordinaire intuition, elle ne comprend toujours pas. D'après ses sources, le gamin est un tombeur, mais elle ne peut rien faire au niveau de la loi car il n'exige pas d'argent en retour. Il ne fait que prendre du bon temps... plein d'hommes le font, et personne ne les punit. Len peut encore être sauvé, il ne faudrait pas qu'il vire comme ces mecs en costar qui cherchent toujours la brebis égarée pour la glisser dans leur draps. Ou dans des toilettes publiques, ce qui est bien pire. Mais elle n'arrive pas à comprendre. Pourquoi Len voulait-il ce papier ? Sonika a menti, bien sûr. Jamais elle ne lui aurait donné, et le blondinet le sait bien ! C'est pour ça qu'il est allé le chercher lui même. Sonika connait tous les épisodes par coeur, ce n'est pas grave si elle en loupe quelques uns. Rien ne l'empêche, par exemple, de couper le son et de faire semblant de se concentrer sur les images... Elle avait soudain entendu le nom de son protégé du moment. Kaito. Pourquoi Len l'avait-il prononcé de cette manière ? Comme s'il se délectait de chaque syllabe, comme s'il idôlatrait le porteur de ce nom...

Après avoir longuement réfléchi, la femme ressort le rapport sur Len et y ajoute quelques inscriptions. On ne sait jamais, ça peut toujours servir. Et puis, ça concerne Kaito...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

En franchissant les grilles du lycée, je me sens comme délivré d'un poid. Avalé par la foule, personne ne me remarque malgré ma chevelure bleue, et j'en suis content. Manquerait plus que ça, qu'on me remarque ! Je longe le mur, me faufile jusqu'à la sortie des primaires, guettant dans la marée d'enfants la tache verte que forment mon petit frère et son meilleur ami. Comme prévu, ils sont en compagnie de Yuki lorsque je les trouve enfin et me presse à leur rencontre. Nigaito me saute dans les bras en criant de joie, Ryuto et Yuki s'accrochent à mes jambes en souriant de toutes leurs dents. Tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant de dent, Nigaito me tend la sienne dans un mouchoir propre, et gazouille :

- Grand frère, j'ai encore perdu une dent !

- C'est laquelle ? je demande en regardant dans sa bouche.

- Celle du haut !

- La deuxième ?

En effet, là où devraient se trouver ses incisives, il n'y a qu'un trou et un peu de sang frais. Soudain Yuki se décroche de moi et me dit :

- Au revoir grand frère de Nigaito. Y'a mon papa qui est là.

Devinant ce qu'elle veut faire, je pose mon petit frère par terre pendant que la petite fille colle un baiser sur la joue de Ryuto, qui rougit un petit peu. Ensuite, elle s'approche de Nigaito, saisit son visage à deux mains et presse sa bouche contre la sienne. C'est un geste enfantin, un geste qui veut juste dire "Je t'aime" ... Je me surprends à penser que j'aimerais bien que les baisers que je reçois signifient au moins quelque chose d'autre qu'une attirance purement physique. Yuki se détourne et disparaît en courant dans la direction d'Hiyama, que j'aperçois au loin, silhouette noire dans le flot de marmots. Nigaito accroche mon pantalon et lève de grands yeux surpris vers moi, cherchant dans mon regard une réponse au geste de son amie.

- Je crois bien qu'elle est amoureuse de toi, souris-je en m'acroupissant près de lui. Et toi ? Tu l'aimes, Yuki ?

- Non, c'est moi que Yuki aime ! s'écrie soudain Ryuto en se jetant sur mon frère.

Ce dernière s'écarte rapidement et je réceptionne le gamin dans mes bras avant qu'il ne tombe par terre.

- Ryuto, fait une voix derrière moi. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas frapper tes amis.

Je me fige, comme gelé. Cette voix. Je me redresse, gardant le môme dans mes bras et me tourne vers son grand frère, qui me regarde au lieu de regarder le garçon aux cheveux verts. Nerveux, j'avale ma salive et pose une main sur la tête de Ryuto, disant à mi-voix :

- Vous règlerez ça avec Yuki. Après tout c'est elle qui a décidé de l'embrasser. C'est elle qui est responsable. Et c'est aussi à elle de choisir entre vous deux. Si tu l'aimes, ce n'est pas en frappant ton ami que tu vas conquérir son coeur...

Une fois ces mots prononcés, je dépose le gamin au sol et me tourne vers Kamui, qui continue de me regarder. Sans doute qu'il se demande si j'ai bien trouvé la clé... Il va être servi.

- Au fait, Kamui, j'ai quelque chose à te rendre, je fais en lui tendant la petite clé.

Il la prend sans un mot et la serre dans son poing, baissant la tête, pendant que j'attrape la main de Nigaito et le tire vers moi, commençant à me détourner pour partir.

- Grand frère, ça va pas ? questionne innocement Ryuto.

- La personne que j'aime m'a rejeté, répond le jeune homme avec un sourire triste.

A ces mots je me retourne vivement, les yeux grand ouverts fixés sur la chevelure violette qui s'éloigne déjà dans la foule. La personne que j'aime... La personne que j'aime... Est-ce que c'est moi, la personne qu'il aime ? Nigaito me tire par le bras, et je me détourne finalement pour courir avec mon petit frère vers le shinkansen, des interrogations plein la tête... Une fois à l'appartement, je me dirige en traînant les pieds vers le congélateur. Vide. Oh non. Pas ça... pas après une journée si dure, pitié ! Mais le destin ne me fait pas de cadeau. Il me reste toujours le canapé... Ah, non. Kaito est dessus. Je tourne un petit moment en rond dans le salon, sous l'oeil amusé de mon cousin, avant de repartir vers ma chambre, faisant fi des conseils de Miss Sonika. Kaiko est assise dans son lit, en train de lire un manga. Un coup d'oeil à la couverture m'apprend que c'est le tome 49 de Bleach, sans doute emprunté à la bibliothèque du lycée.

- Kaito ! s'écrie-t-elle en me voyant arriver. Devine par qui j'ai été réveillée !

- Kaito ? je demande, pris d'un doute.

- Comment tu sais ? Tu te rends compte il voulait me piquer ton écharpe ! Il disait que c'était toi qui lui avait donné la permission, c'est vrai ?

- C'est vrai, puisque j'avais pris la sienne pour ne pas te réveiller, dis-je en déroulant ladite écharpe bleu ciel.

- Ah bon... je ne voulais pas la lui donner, mais il a fini par la prendre de force. Des fois il me fait penser à toi, il lui faut toujours quelque chose autour du cou !

- Toi aussi je te signale. Ça doit être une marque de fabrique... Bon, je vais récupérer ce qui m'apartient. Sinon, tu te sens mieux ?

- Pas trop. J'ai la tête qui tourne quand je me lève...

- Mince... bon, j'y vais, je ne voudrais pas être contaminé !

- Moque toi ! s'écrie ma soeur en me lançant un coussin que j'entens s'écraser contre la porte.

Je bat en retraite en riant et retourne dans le salon m'asseoir près de mon cousin, qui a conservé un air réjoui.

- Je te rends ton écharpe, lui dis-je.

Sans un mot, il déroule la mienne de son cou et me la tend, puis récupère la sienne. Un petit moment, je serre mon écharpe bleue contre moi, le nez dedans. Elle est imprégnée de l'odeur de Kaito... ce n'est pas désagrable, mais ce n'est pas la mienne. Mais je n'irais pas la mettre à laver tout de suite, ça pourrait le vexer... Je ne la met pas non plus, car j'ai trop chaud. Vraiment trop chaud. Il me faudrait une glace... je laisse retomber ma tête lourde sur son épaule, et son corps se tend un peu. Par surprise. J'espère. Le sourvenir d'un autre genre de tension me serre le coeur... Je m'écarte, mais la main de mon cousin me retient fermement et je retombe sur son épaule, fermant les yeux...

- Kaito, t'es sûr qu'ça va ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kaito regarde le jeune homme appuyé sur son épaule, les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés. Il n'a pas l'air de se sentir bien...

- Non, ça va pas, marmonne son cousin.

- Désolé d'avoir réveillé ta soeur.

- Désolé d'avoir abîmé ton écharpe.

Intrigué par ces mots, le délinquant inspecte le tissu, pour finalement découvrir l'endroit où la laine a été un peu filée, par des ongles apparemment.

- Je t'ai t'jours connu plus soigneux, mec.

- Je ne t'ai jamais connu délicat.

Un peu vexé par ces paroles, Kaito ne répond plus rien, mais ça n'altère aucunement sa bonne humeur. Oui, il est stupidement content et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire aux anges, parce qu'il vient de partager une après-midi avec Rin... une après-midi dans un lit ! Mais c'est pas tout, il y a aussi que Kaito se repose sur lui, et qu'il sent contre son épaule nue le contact de ses cheveux et de son souffle. C'est surtout ça, en fait. Parce Rin n'est pas si spéciale qu'il l'avait imaginé... Son cousin n'a pas remis son écharpe, et ça l'intrigue. Il croyait qu'il serait pressé de la retrouver, après une journée passée avec la sienne, mais il s'est contenté de la sentir, un peu comme un chat qui retrouve un de ses jouets marqué de l'odeur d'un autre félin. Kaito a l'air... abattu. Peut-être qu'il est temps de lui faire découvrir le sanctuaire... Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait, le jeune homme bondit sur ses pieds et saisit la main de son cousin qu'il traîne à sa suite, avec pour seule indication :

- Suis-moi !

Kaito ne proteste pas, ne se débat pas. Il se contente de suivre, une lueur résignée dans son regard bleu. Lorsqu'Isamine l'amène à l'extérieur, il se contente de tourner la tête à droite et à gauche, puis le suit en direction des escaliers de service. Décidément, le Kaito de dix-sept ans ne va pas bien, et le Kaito de vingt ans ne sait pas trop quoi faire pour le soulager de son mal. Alors il le fait grimper, grimper, grimper, grimper... Il espère que ce n'est rien de grave. Ça lui ferait tellement de mal de perdre le Kaito souriant et un peu distant, celui de tous les jours. Celui qu'on ne peut pas toucher. Car oui, il est presque sur que s'il le plaquait contre un mur maintenant et recommençait comme l'autre fois, le plus jeune se laisserait faire. Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivent enfin au toit, et Isamine se hisse en premier, tirant son cousin par la main pour l'aider à prendre pied. La paume de Kaito est sèche, mais douce et chaude, et même une fois que tous deux sont debout sur le toit, il ne la lâche pas. En ce moment où le jeune homme paraît si fragile, il ne la lâcherait pour rien au monde. Il a l'impression qu'un simple coup de vent pourrait le faire s'envoler loin de lui. Et bizarrement, il est beaucoup trop précieux.

Une fois les deux jeunes hommes aux cheveux bleus assis l'un à côté de l'autre, les jambes pendant dans le vite, Isamine prend la parole :

- J'viens souvent ici. J'regarde l'soleil s'coucher.

Il n'aime pas sa façon de parler, c'est comme si elle gâchait l'instant. C'est comme si elle salissait la lumière dorée du couchant qui illumine le visage de son cousin. C'est comme si elle ternissait le sourire éclatant que lui adresse Kaito. Il lui rend son sourire et de sa main libre, rabat les mèches bleu clair qui tourbillonent sur sa tête. C'est plutot les mèches de Kaito qu'il rêverait de caresser, mais il estime qu'en ce moment son cher cousin pourrait ne pas le supporter.

- Je ne te savais pas si sensible, murmure Kaito en dirigeant son regard vers la ville qui semble s'embraser. J'aime bien cette facette de toi.

C'est au tour d'Isamine de s'embraser, de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur. Kaito aime. Putain, Kaito aime ! Remarquant les joues rougies du plus âgé, Kaito tente d'expliquer :

- Je te traite pas de fille, c'est...

Une main sur sa bouche l'en empêche, et aussi un chuchotement :

- C'est bon... ça va.

Ils restent là des secondes, des minutes, Kaito goûtant du bout des lèvres la peau d'Isamine. Elle a un goût de sel... Isamine de son côté se réjouit du contact de Kaito contre sa paume, de sentir la forme de sa bouche, ravi qu'il se s'écarte pas. Il ose à peine respirer lorsque Kaito ferme les yeux l'effleure du bout de la langue.

- Ta peau est salée, constate Kaito en se détachant finalement, passant à présent sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Il rouvre les yeux, les plonge dans ceux du plus vieux. Isamine ne sait plus quoi faire, parce que son coeur bat trop vite pour qu'il puisse penser correctement, parce que Kaito est tellement beau dans la lumière du couchant, parce que Kaito a retrouvé son sourire grâce à lui, parce que Kaito est totalement innocent et ne se rend pas compte de la portée de son geste.

- C'est... comme mon sanctuaire ici, déclare Isamine en évitant de répondre.

- Et tu m'as permi d'y entrer, souffle Kaito. Merci...

- Je... t'en avais besoin... moi ça va, aujourd'hui ça va.

- Parce que les autres jours, ça ne va pas ? questionne doucement Kaito, resserrant un peu la pression de sa main sur celle d'Isamine.

- Les autres jours... Rin n'accepte pas d'passer du temps avec moi, soupire Isamine avant de s'arrêter, les yeux dans le vide.

Kaito ne répond rien et retire lentement sa main, ramène ses genoux contre lui, les entoure de ses bras. Ainsi replié sur lui-même, il imite son cousin et plonge son regard dans le vide.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sincèrement, j'y ai cru. J'ai cru que c'était grâce à moi si "aujourd'hui ça va" mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. C'est grâce à cette femme, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire, s'il est triste, après tout ? M'appuyer contre lui ? Tenir sa main ? Goûter sa peau ? Si j'avais une petite amie, c'est avec elle que je ferais tout ça. N'empêche. Je me sens tellement bien avec Kaito... Surtout ici, devant le soleil qui se couche sur la ville, au bord du vide. Ça me calme. Avec lui à côté de moi, c'est comme si ma journée au lycée n'était plus qu'un mauvais rêve.

- Non, c'est pas ça que j'voulais dire, reprend soudain Kaito. Ce que j'voulais dire, c'est que les autres jours tu n'passe pas d'temps avec moi.

Je lève la tête, surpris par ses paroles. Alors... c'est bien moi ? J'ai pu rendre quelqu'un heureux... C'est certainement la première fois. Presque tous les autres ont passé leur temps à me répéter combien j'étais inutile. Ma mère, parce que je suis son premier fils. SeeU, parce que nos échanges se limitaient à des baisers, qu'elle aurait voulu plus et que je n'étais pas prêt. Et aussi mon père, car je n'ai pas été un bon fils, je n'ai pas cherché la le connaître. Je sais que ce n'est pas la faute d'Akaito, que son travail lui prend sa vie, son temps. J'imagine que ma mère est tendue à cause du nombre de personne à la maison et de toutes les tâches ménagères qu'elle a à faire. Quand à SeeU, j'étais sans doute trop jeune pour envisager une relation sérieuse avec une fille. Une relation homme-femme. Heureusement que j'ai mon frère, ma soeur, et mon précieux cousin.

- Avant, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'on puisse devenir amis, tous les deux.

A son tour de relever la tête, il me dévisage silencieusement. Curieusement, je ne ressens aucune gêne quand il me prend dans ses bras et pose sa tête sur mon épaule, je me sens au contraire comme réchauffé. D'ailleurs, je n'ai plus aussi chaud que dans le salon, mais c'est quand même dérangeant... Je laisse Kaito terminer son étreinte, passant de temps à autre une main dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il se redresse, je lui souris, et il me sourit en retour.

- Moi non plus, mais ç'aurait été dommage d'passer à côté d'ça, chuchote-t-il.

J'ai toujours un peu chaud, alors je déboutonne le haut de ma chemise, laissant le vent caresser mon torse. Je m'apppuie sur mes mains, renverse la tête en arrière, ferme les yeux. Je me sens sacrément bien.

- T'as raison, personne d'autre que toi n'aurait pu me rendre me bonne humeur, je renchérit.

- Kaito, tu... tu pourrais arrêter, s'te plaît...

Etonné par le ton qu'il a pris, j'ouvre les yeux et le découvre rougissant, en train de détourner le regard de moi.

- Arrêter quoi ?

- Arrêter d'être aussi beau, murmure-t-il.

C'est moi qui rougis, maintenant. L'autre jour, il avait laissé entendre que j'étais mignon, et à présent il me dit que je suis beau. Un léger sourire étire mes lèvres sous le compliment, et je me rapproche de lui, moqueur :

- Voyons, il est certain que je ne suis pas aussi beau que toi, très cher cousin.

La teinte de ses joues me rappelle des tomates, quand il me pousse pour me faire basculer en arrière, sur le ciment.

- Dis pas ça pour déconner, s'offusque-t-il en se plaçant au-dessus de moi.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Kaito. Tu es très beau, dis-je calmement.

Il serre les dents, ferme les yeux, prend une inspiration, rouvre les yeux, ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, hésite, la referme, la rouvre et se lance :

- Je te demande pardon d'avance, dit-il à mi-voix en plaçant une main sur mon torse dénudé.

Je déglutis, et me résigne. Finalement il est comme Kamui. J'aurais tellement aimé que ça ne finisse pas comme ça. Est-ce qu'il va me prendre ici ? Si je me débats je tombe. Je préfère encore être violé par lui plutôt que mourir dans une chute interminable. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça qu'il a en tête... Il se penche vers moi, et je ferme les yeux à m'en fendre les paupières, pressentant ce qui va suivre. Pourtant, lorsque sa bouche se pose sur la mienne, douce, légère et tendre, je me détends immédiatement. Comment est-ce possible... Au lieu de chercher à m'avoir par la force, il demande. Ce baiser est une question muette, il attend la réponse. Je la lui donne, entrouvrant mes lèvres pour lui permettre de s'en emparer. Toutes les questions qui devraient m'envahir l'esprit se sont enfuies je ne sais où, ne reste que son contact et la sensation qu'elle me procure. Au bout d'un moment, il rompt le baiser, et je sens son souffle sur ma bouche quand il chuchote :

- Dis, Kaito, c'était comment ?

J'ouvre les yeux pour plonger dans les siens, et sourit un peu.

- Ça sentait le tabac.

- Désolé. T'es pas en colère ? s'étonne-t-il.

- Pas encore, je réponds. Mais si tu ne continues pas je vais le devenir.

Il rit et s'empare à nouveau de ma bouche, en y insérant la langue cette fois, rendant le baiser encore meilleur. Je ne sais pas où sont passées toutes mes réticences par rapport au fait qu'un homme me touche, mais je me porte bien mieux sans elles. Kaito abandonne ma bouche pour s'attaquer à mon cou, qu'il parsème de baisers. Je frissonne, gémit un peu. C'est tellement bon... je comprends que tout à l'heure, je n'avais juste pas envie de faire ça avec Kamui. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'un mec me touche qui me dérange... ça voudrait dire que je suis gay ?! Ce serait... bizarre. Kaito redresse la tête, me demande ce qui ne va pas.

- Est-ce que tu peux continuer s'il te plaît ? Ça m'aiderait à trouver la solution...

Il hoche la tête avec l'air de comprendre, pourtant je vois bien dans ses yeux qu'il se demande ce que j'ai en tête. Enfin, du moment qu'il ne s'arrête pas... Il termine d'ouvrir ma chemise et reste un moment béat devant moi, me faisant rougir. Est-ce que je suis... si beau que ça ? Gumi a raison, je me surestime. Je n'ai pas le physique attirant de Len, de Kaito ou de Kamui. Ah, ces trois-là... Personnellement, ils remplissent mes critères de beauté. Kaito se penche à nouveau et trace une chaîne de baisers, de la base de mon cou jusqu'à mon bas ventre, et j'ai soudain le souffle coupé. Ensuite il attrape mon poignet et trace des cercles sensuels avec son pouce sur le dos de ma main, en me regardant dans les yeux.

- Dis, Kaito... tu crois que je suis gay ?

- Ça m'plairait beaucoup, répont-il, l'air implorant.

Je ferme les yeux, apaisé par la caresse sur ma main, sentant un sourire se dessiner sur mon visage. Soudain je sens la bouche de Kaito sur ma paume, et j'ouvre les yeux tandis qu'il m'embrasse tendrement. Et puis, il se met à lécher mes doigts en me jetant un regard malicieux. Je réalise soudain que c'est la même main qu'hier. Hier... ça me paraît si loin. Hier, j'avais peur de lui. Maintenant je souhaite juste m'abandonner à ses caresses et ses baisers... C'est fou comme on peut changer en une journée. Peut-être que Kamui y est pour quelque chose. J'agite mes doigts dans la bouche, quémandant des caresses auprès de sa langue, qui m'en donne autant que je le souhaite. Quand il s'écarte, à bout de souffle, je lèche la salive présente sur mes doigts, lui renvoyant son regard. Kaito me regarde avaler sa salive et soudain son expression se teinte de quelque chose qui ressemble à de la panique ! Il me jette un regard affolé et se redresse un peu, appuyant ses bras de chaque côté de ma tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je m'inquiète.

- T'as qu'à voir par toi-même, grogne Kaito.

Et sur ces mots il saisit mon autre main et la place sur son entrejambe. C'est.. dur, c'est chaud. Et surtout c'est nouveau. J'en avais eu un avant-goût avec Kamui, mais... enfin, je veux dire, même à travers le jean je sens le renflement, la chaleur qu'il dégage. Et je sais que tout cela m'est destiné. Je ferme les yeux, tente de contrôler mon souffle, mais je ne déplace pas ma main. Lorsque Kaito lâche mon poignet, je tente un petite caresse... de haut en bas. Aussitôt, Kaito se tend, mordant ses lèvres. Je devine que sa respiration risque dedevenir heurtée si je persiste. Et je continue. Je caresse son membre à travers le tissu épais, pendant qu'il ouvre la bouche, cherchant de l'air, les yeux brillants de désir. Lorsque je laisse retomber ma main, il la ratrappe et la presse contre son coeur, et je sens les battements précipités qui secouent sa poitrine.

- Toi, souffle-t-il. Tu m'ferais faire n'importe quoi...

- C'est un honneur, souris-je en frottant le bout de mon nez contre son poignet.

- Mais tu es tellement froid, déplore-t-il en effleurant mon entrejambe.

Il a tord, le contact de ses doigts, même à travers l'épaisseur du jean, me brûle. Pourtant, je ne réagis pas comme lui.

- Tu as peut-être raison...

- Et comment ! Depuis tout à l'heure, tout c'que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est t'faire rougir ou t'essoufler. T'es pas drôle, mec.

- Il faudra mériter la suite, dis-je en me rasseyant, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

Je reboutonne ma chemise et me relève soudainement, le visage un peu plus fermé. Maintenant que c'est fini, je réalise ce que je viens de faire et la portée de la chose me revient en pleine face. Je me fiche un peu de ce que peut penser Kaito de mon orientation sexuelle, mais ce que je pense, moi, c'est vraiment important. Et justement je n'ai aucune idée de quoi penser. Gay ? Peut-être. Bisexuel ? Surement. Rha ! Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête ce soir. Je n'ai plus envie de rien, en fait, sauf d'une glace et d'un lit... Je tourne le dos à Kaito sans une parole de plus, peu importe comment il le prend, et redescend par l'escalier de service, en essayant vainement de comprendre comment j'ai pu en arriver là. Comment j'ai pu, moi, aiguicher mon propre cousin, qui est notez bien un homme, de trois ans de plus que moi. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu penser une seconde que c'était raisonnable d'accepter ? J'ai vaguement mal au coeur... et surtout un gros, gros, mal de tête, que le moment passé à regarder le coucher de soleil avait atténué, mais qui revient à la charge, m'apportant des bribes de conversation, la voix aigüe de Gumi, celle basse et douce de Kamui, la voix de Kaito, leurs gestes à tous, l'interrogatoire trop poussé de Sonika, la toux de ma soeur, le parfum de l'écharpe bleu clair, Len dans son lit à l'infirmerie, l'impression d'étouffer, de mourir, et puis des souvenirs de la veille, le malaise causé par l'évocation de SeeU, le préservatif trouvé dans une poche, l'odeur d'alcool de Kaito, la musique des jeux vidéos...

Je titube, me raccroche à la rampe. Ce n'est pas bon pour mon moral de ressasser tout ça... Tout ce qu'il me faut, c'est une bonne nuit de sommeil ! Et accessoirement une glace au citron. Je pénètre dans le salon d'un pas lourd de fatigue, et ouvre une fois de plus le congélateur en constatant qu'il est toujours aussi vide. Evidemment... il ne s'est pas rempli comme par magie durant le laps de temps pendant lequel je me faisais bécoter. Eurk... je me fais l'effet d'une catin ! Rien que de repenser à ma faiblesse, ça me met en colère. D'ailleurs ces derniers jours, j'ai été plus en colère que pendant les derniers mois. Je referme brutalement le frigo et court me réfugier sous mes draps après un rapide passage à la salle de bain, pas assez long pour me débarrasser de la senstion de lèvres étrangères sur ma peau. Je me pelotonne dans mes draps, bien décidé à dormir jusqu'au repas du soir, à manger peu et à me rendormir après, jusqu'à ce que mon réveil sonne de nouveau, mais Kaiko en a décidé autrement :

- Grand-frère, je peux te demander une faveur ?

Je marmonne des paroles inintelligibles, me redresse pour fixer ma petite soeur d'un oeil déjà ensommeillé.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais aller à ma place au rendez-vous avec Len, s'il te plaît ? me supplie-t-elle avec des yeux de chiot.

Je manque de m'étrangler. De quoi ? C'est pas censé être un rendez-vous amoureux ? Qu'est-ce que Len va penser si je me pointe à la place de sa copine... J'ai bien l'excuse de lui rapporter ses vêtements, mais... rien que de penser à l'épreuve que ce sera de lui donner le préservatif, je frémis de honte. Bon, je pourrais aussi bien le glisser dans la poche du short mais... Non, en fait je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Je suis dans un état franchement pitoyable, parce que voyez vous j'ai envie de gémir faiblement, enfoui sous la couette pour le restant de mes jours. Je ne ferais certainement pas bonne impression à Len... Il y a ça aussi qui me dérange. ça ne se fait pas d'aller voir quelqu'un en étant complètement HS, incapable de tenir une discussion, avec une humeur de chien, émotionellement instable, alors qu'on vient de se faire embrasser sur un toit d'immeuble avec un coucher de soleil en fond... fichtrement romantique en fait, mais ça m'horripile encore plus.

- Désolé soeurette. En temps normal, j'y serais allé, mais là j'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça. Tu n'as qu'à lui téléphoner...

Et sur ces paroles dignes du bon samaritain, je me recouche en grognant :

- Oh, et puis c'est pas la peine de me réveiller pour le dîner, j'ai pas faim.

OoOoOoOoO

Elle n'est pas venue. Elle m'a posé un lapin, la garce. J'ai attendu une demi-heure au pied de cette foutue statue de chien, tout ça pour repartir chez moi en ayant gâché ma soirée. Dire que j'aurais pu la passer avec Miku et Luka ! J'accélère le pas, presque arrivé devant ma maison. Elle se voit de loin, la baraque, style occidental, elle dépasse toutes celles du quartier -et pourtant, elles sont énormes, celles des voisins-, mais je n'y fais plus attention, à la longue. C'est ça d'être trop riche et habitué à tout... ce luxe-là ne me fait plus aucun effet. C'est pour ça que je penche vers un autre genre de luxe... Bref.

A l'angle de la rue, mon portable sonne. Intrigué par le numéro inconnu, je décroche avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, m'adossant au mur de ma propriété. L'obscurité est déjà bien présente par ici, mais bon je n'ai pas peur... j'ai beau être petit, attirant, beau, mignon, adorable (et modeste), il y a beau avoir des types ivres et pas nets qui traînent un peu partout, au point où j'en suis, je crois que plus rien ne me dérangera... A part l'apparence. Est-ce que c'est une fille qui m'appelle ?

- Oui ?

- Len ! C'est Kaiko ! Oh, Len, si tu savais comme je suis dé...

J'ai raccroché. Elle a le culot de m'appeler alors qu'elle m'a fait poireauter trente minutes ?! Enfin bref, voilà au moins un bon moyen de rompre. Je la boude, on va dire ça comme ça... malgré ses nombreux essais je refuse de lui reparler, et elle, découragée, finit par abandonner. Yeah... c'est parfait. N'empêche, amoureuse comme elle semblait l'être, ça m'étonne qu'elle ne soit pas venue... Soudain une phrase m'arrive comme un flashback.

_Je suis le frère de Kaiko. Je pourrais te rendre le... les vêtements que tu lui as laissé demain, ma sœur est malade._

_Ma sœur est malade. Ma sœur est malade. Ma sœur est malade. Ma sœur est malade. _La phrase résonne cinq bonnes secondes dans ma tête avant que je ne me frappe le front du plat de la main. Mais quel crétin ! Elle est malade ! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas pu m'en souvenir plus tôt ? Je n'aurais pas perdu trente minutes de ma vie ! Coup d'œil à ma montre. Quarante minutes, en fait. Je m'en fiche de ce que pense Kaiko mais... si par hasard elle dit ça à son frère... il va très certainement en conclure que je n'ai rien écouté de ce qu'il m'a dit ! Oh non. Oh non non non... C'est pas gagné comme première impression. Vraiment pas. Bref, j'essaierais de rattraper le coup demain...

D'ailleurs, il commence à être tard, il faudrait peut-être que je rentre et que j'essaye de dormir. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me fait faux bond, mais c'est la première fois que je n'arrive pas à me souvenir quand on décommande. Sans doute qu'elle a chopé la crève dimanche. J'aurais peut-être dû la couvrir, si j'avais été gentil. Mais bon, avec les filles comme elle je ne le suis pas.

Je presse le pas pour regagner la chaleur de la maison, l'air autour de moi me semblant bien trop frais. Non mais, quel été pourri... Il ne faudrait pas que j'attrape froid, demain c'est examen de chant avec Rin ! Alors que j'entre dans la cour, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur ma petite sœur qui court à ma rencontre.

- Len !

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander ce qui se passe. Rin m'assène une gifle de toute la force qu'elle possède -heureusement pour ma joue, elle est plutôt faible. Je la contemple d'un air choqué, ne pouvant plus rien dire. Elle pleure. Putain ma sœur pleure !

- Si seulement tu avais été là ! Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !

- T-tout ça ? ...Tout ça quoi ? je demande, la voix un peu tremblotante.

- C'est... c'est Rinto... chuchote Rin avant de fondre en larmes.

Je me sens tellement inutile. J'aimerais bien pouvoir la prendre dans les bras, mais malheureusement je n'y connais rien aux étreintes réconfortantes. Si j'essaye, elle va me repousser ? Et qu'est-il arrivé à mon petit frère ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Rin, dis- moi ! je m'énerve devant son silence.

- Rin..to...il est... il est...

- Il est quoi ? Dis-le moi je t'en supplie !

- Dans le coma !

Un genre de voile noir couvre mes yeux. Pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison mon petit frère est-il dans le... coma ? J'empoigne les épaule de Rin sans souci de délicatesse et me met à gueuler :

- Mais pourquoi, enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

Ma voix monte dans les aigus pendant que je la secoue comme un prunier. Mais elle trouve le moyen de se dégager et me regarde d'un air méprisant que je ne lui ai jamais vu.

- Tout est de ta faute, tu sais.

Un genre de boule glacée dans le ventre. Un nœud qui se resserre autour de mon cou.

- Comment ça... ma faute ?

- Tu as oublié ? Oh oui, sans doute. Dans une semaine on était censés partir en Australie. Maman nous a demandé, à Rinto Lenka et moi, de descendre nos valises du grenier... Et tu n'étais pas là, alors Rinto a décidé d'aller chercher la tienne à ta place.

Elle se tait, laissant flotter dans l'air une atmosphère désagréable. Et ensuite... ? Je frissonne rien que d'y penser. La chose la plus probable à ce niveau est...

- Une chute ?

- Exact, confirme Rin d'un ton froid. Il s'est retrouvé en bas de l'escalier des combles. Ecrasé sous les deux valises.

Je plaque une main sur ma bouche. Non. Non. Pas possible. Si seulement je m'étais souvenu à temps... Si seulement je m'étais souvenu que Kaiko était malade Rinto aurait salué mon retour avec le sourire !

- T'as raison. C'est de ma faute, dis-je en écartant Rin avant de filer vers la maison.

Lenka est assise à la tale de la salle à manger, les yeux fixant le vide. Mais dès qu'elle sent ma présence à ses côtés, elle semble reprendre vie, se dresse sur ses deux pied comme un diable sortant de sa boite, et assène une gifle magistrale sur ma joue déjà picotante.

- Tout ça c'est à cause de tes conneries !

Je le sais bien. Je le sais trop, même.

- Tu pouvais pas t'en passer un seul soir, c'est ça ? Ces putes sont plus importantes pour toi que ton frère ?!

Je m'apprête à répondre avant de me rendre compte que ce genre de question n'attend pas de réponse. Elle a raison, bien sûr. Je me mords les lèvres, essayant de ne pas laisser paraître mon trouble.

- Où sont papa et maman ?

- A l'hôpital... auprès de Rinto, crache ma grande sœur.

Je baisse la tête un peu plus. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle me le rappelle encore. La délaissant, je monte dans ma chambre et claque la porte. Sans doute que vouloir faire du bruit avec la porte de sa chambre pour montrer son mécontentement est puéril, mais être en colère est ma seule option pour ne pas pleurer. Je sais parfaitement que je suis responsable. J'ai su à la seconde où Rin m'a frappé que quelque chose s'était passé, quelque chose en rapport avec moi.

Eh bien voilà, résultat des courses Rinto est dans le coma, le voyage en Australie est annulé, l'ambiance de la maison est complètement plombée, mes sœurs me détestent, et moi je n'ai plus qu'à m'enfouir sous ma couette et attendre que ça passe en priant pour qu'il se réveille.

Chose que je m'empresse de faire immédiatement.

* * *

Aaaargh, désolée pour cette fin horriblement horrible ! J'essaierais de me rattraper la prochaine fois ! Mais c'est bête, je ne pourrais jamais terminer un chapitre avec du suspens... puisqu'à chaque fin de chapitre Kaito _dort, _ ou alors il mange, enfin bref. J'essaierais aussi de ne plus faire de jours aussi longs...

En fait, c'est tout ce que j'avais en réserve, alors maintenant il va falloir attendre un peu -voire beaucoup- pour avoir le chapitre _Mardi_. _  
_

Akunoko, auteur qui ne connait pas la patience.

PS : J'ai rajouté un passage Len à la fin, parce qu'en écrivant Mardi je me suis rendue compte qu'il manquait un truc...


	5. Mardi

Bon. Désolée. Pour. Ce. Retard. De. Fou. J'ai aucune circonstance atténuante, là . Bon, j'ai fait le double de pages de ce qui était prévu, mais je ne suis vraiment pas satisfaite de ce chapitre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu la main... et puis avec la reprise des cours, j'ai pas vraiment de temps...

Sinon, merci à toutes les personnes qui se sont donné la peine d'attendre, de review... et même de relire ! J'ai reçu deux review Anonymes, par contre Uwu mais qui se cache... Bref. Bonne lecture ! (et en réponse à une certaine review, oui, ce sont tous les dérivés de Kaito **)

A LIRE AVANT DE COMMENCER CE CHAPITRE - J'ai rajouté un petit passage en pov Len à Lundi Aprèm, s'il n'apparaît pas dites-le moi.

* * *

**Mardi**

- Pouah ! s'écrie Kaiko en recrachant dans son verre. C'est vraiment dégueulasse ce truc !

- C'est le meilleur remède d'après la pharmacienne, je réponds en soupirant.

Ma sœur est allongée en travers de son lit, un verre contenant de l'eau brune à la main, et moi je suis assis par terre contre ce lit, enroulé dans ma chère couette bleue, en train de feuilleter Kuroshitsuji (un manga emprunté tout à fait au hasard à la bibliothèque, la semaine dernière) (j'ai commencé par le tome 9, donc évidemment je ne comprends rien) (mais bon c'est excellent).

- Elle a dû se tromper. C'est un médoc qui fait gerber, ça.

Je soupire. Moi aussi, quand j'étais malade, je détestais ce fameux médicament qui donne mal au cœur.

- Force-toi un peu si tu veux guérir et revoir Len.

- En parlant de ça..., murmure Kaiko en se rembrunissant. Il m'a raccroché au nez hier.

- En même temps il a dû attendre un paquet de temps.

- Il n'aurait pas attendu si tu y avais été à ma place !

- Mais ça se fait pas ! Je suis un garçon, quand même ! Et de toute manière j'étais pas en forme. Au fait, t'as pris le téléphone de qui ?

- Taito. J'aimerais bien que maman m'en paye un..., soupire ma petite sœur, un sourire béat remplaçant peu à peu son expression tristounette.

- Pourtant, je lui avais bien dit que tu étais malade, je marmotte pour moi-même.

- De quoi ?! s'écrie Kaiko en se redressant vivement, tout en renversant le contenu de son verre sur ma tête. Oups, pardon !

- ça va... je me suis pas encore lavé les cheveux, je marmonne en sentant le liquide me dégouliner dans le cou.

Sur ces paroles je me lève, abandonnant la douce chaleur de ma couette, direction la salle de bain. Et au moment de tourner le robinet, ô malheur suprême, il n'y a plus d'eau chaude.

- Maman ! je braille en direction de ma mère qui s'active à préparer le déjeuner - du riz, comme d'habitude, hein... Y'a plus d'eau chaude !

- Je suis au courant ! me répond sa voix étouffée à travers la porte.

La porte, pas les murs. Parce que dans notre appart', les murs sont en papier cigarette... Hum... bon. Je suppose que je vais devoir me laver les cheveux à l'eau froide. Voilà, c'est fait, le liquide glacé imprègne mes mèches, que je sèche avec férocité, tentant de faire disparaître les frissons qui me parcourent. Lorsque je reviens dans la cuisine, la pendule m'informe que je pars en cours dans moins d'une heure, parce que coup de chance pas de cours de matin, la prof de sport a une sévère angine... Je m'attable à côté de Kaiko, qui triture ses aliments du bout de ses baguettes.

- ça a pas de goût, renifle-t-elle

- C'est toi qui déraille, je la contredis en me jetant sur mon riz, qui pour être honnête a un petit goût de brûlé.

Il fait vachement chaud... Un air sec entre par la fenêtre grande ouverte. Voilà, là ça ressemble à un été ! Je me débarrasse de mon gilet et c'est en T-shirt (bleu, évidemment) que je termine mon repas. Soudain, alors que je m'attaque à mon dessert (une glace à la pomme), j'entends dans mon dos la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir et les trois frères débarquent, envahissant mon espace vital. C'est vraiment trop petit par ici... Kaito s'installe face à moi. Le silence auparavant reposant devient crispé. Je jette un œil vers lui en prenant une cuillérée de glace, les joues brûlantes. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment je devrais me comporter après ça... Après qu'il m'ait...

Un sourire. Il vient de m'adresser un sourire. Je m'apprête à le lui rendre, soulagé, lorsque son portable sonne. Du Heavy Metal comme sonnerie... Haha...

- Ah, Rin ?

Je fais tomber me petite cuillère. Rin, c'est bien sa petite amie ?

- Ouais, chuis chez moi...

- Non.

- Une minute, murmure-t-il au téléphone avant de se tourner vers moi en couvrant le micro. Quoi non ?

Je n'aime pas la façon dont il me regarde. Un regard très gênant quand on en est la cible… le genre qui détaille comme lors d'une autopsie. Comme s'il cherchait à euhm… c'est un peu embarrassant mais… à voir au travers des vêtements.

- Tu n'es pas chez toi.

Il ouvre de grands yeux à ces mots, Kaiko murmure mon prénom, ma mère et les deux frères se figent. On croirait qu'avec cette simple phrase, j'ai arrêté le temps. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas dans mon habitude d'être blessant, mais les mots s'envolent avant que j'aie pu les retenir :

-Tu es chez moi, alors évite de dire ce genre de choses.

Je me baisse pour récupérer ma cuillère, sur laquelle un peu de poussière a collé, et quand je me lève pour aller en chercher une propre les regards des autres me suivent.

-J'suis chez mon cousin, reprend Kaito en ne me quittant pas du regard. …Quand ça ? Okay, on s'voit tout à l'heure.

Je finis ma glace avec lenteur pendant qu'il termine l'appel et sort de la pièce sans avoir touché à sa part. Un grand silence s'ensuit. Et puis la gifle part, comme ça, paf ! C'est maman qui, le visage d'une couleur comparable à celle de ses cheveux, vient de me baffer comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait en dix-sept ans.

-Dehors, m'ordonne-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

A mon tour de me lever de table et de partir sans un mot, en attrapant mon sac de cours au passage -elle m'a dit dehors, pas question de revenir le chercher. J'ai la joue qui pique, les yeux qui brûlent et le cœur qui chavire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça me dérange autant que Kaito appelle l'appartement son « chez lui », et je comprends encore moins pourquoi ça dérange maman que je défende son foyer. Dehors, Kaito est assis sur une des fameuses barrières rouges, en train de fumer nerveusement une cigarette. Je m'approche à pas de loup et déclare comme si chaque mot d'arrachait la gorge :

-J'ai encore un peu de temps avant de partir en cours.

-T'as pas à t'forcer, répond-il en se tournant vers moi.

Aussitôt, son expression ennuyée (ou blasée) se modifie et il fronce les sourcils en détaillant mon visage. Visage qui doit aborder un air vraiment contrarié, parce qu'il me demande au bout d'un moment :

-On t'a dit quelque chose ?

-Maman. Dehors.

Ma voix se brise sur le dernier mot et je comprends que ce n'est pas que la contrariété qui transparaît, la tristesse aussi.

-Viens t'asseoir, me dit mon cousin en s'écartant pour me faire une place.

J'obéis et m'installe à côté de lui, hésitant à poser ma tête sur son épaule. Sans doute qu'il aurait l'impression que je fais ce que je veux avec lui, le rejeter, le reprendre comme s'il était un objet en ma possession, même si ce n'est absolument pas ça que je… bref. Je soupire et demande pardon d'une voix étranglée. Il me répond en souriant que j'ai raison, et qu'il devrait penser à rendre visite à ses parents de temps en temps. Oncle et Tante Isamine vivent à la campagne, dans une maison traditionnelle entourée de forêts, un endroit paisible où il fait bon passer le mois de juillet. D'ailleurs cette année aussi toute la famille y va, et j'ai plutôt hâte de retrouver la tranquillité de la région. Finalement ma tête bascule sur le côté et tombe lourdement sur son épaule, sans qu'il ne proteste ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. En fait, il n'a aucune réaction.

-Rendez-vous avec Rin, hein ? On dirait que ça va bien entre vous.

Moi-même surpris par l'amertume de mes propres mots, je ne réagis pas tout de suite quand Kaito tapote ma tête avec un air compatissant.

-Mon pauvre gars, il est temps d' te trouver une copine ! T'as toujours été seul, hein ? rit-il.

-Il y en a eu une ! je grogne, vexé qu'on se moque de moi.

-Ah bon ? demande mon cousin avec un sourire goguenard. Qui ça ?

-…SeeU, je réponds tout bas.

Petit silence. Je me demande à quoi il pense, parce que je ne peux pas voir son visage qu'il a tourné de l'autre côté.

-J't'ai sous-estimé, finit-il par avouer.

-Pourquoi ? je demande avec une curiosité non feinte.

-Il faut être fort pour avoir péché une meuf pareille !

Un instant interdit, je redresse la tête et finalement éclate de rire en donnant un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule de Kaito :

-C'est elle qui m'a péché, tu penses bien que je n'aurais jamais fait le premier pas !

-C'parce que t'as l'air d'un poisson, avec tes cheveux bleus ! s'exclame-t-il en tirant sur une de mes mèches.

-Parle pour toi ! je réponds en lui tirant les cheveux à mon tour.

Après une courte bataille, on est aussi décoiffés l'un que l'autre, mais complètement réconciliés. C'est ça que j'aime avec Kaito, tout est simple et aucune mésentente ne dure longtemps… D'un même mouvement, on se lève de la barrière, et, face à face, on se sourit.

-Il s'est rien passé sur l'toit, me dit-il en tendant sa main ouverte vers moi.

-Rien, je reprends en saisissant sa main.

Aussitôt, il attrape mon bras et me tire vers lui pour voler un baiser. Au contact de ses lèvres chaudes contre les miennes, je sursaute sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passe, et puis…

-J't'ai eu, chuchote-t-il à mon oreille.

Une main plaquée sur la bouche, je rougis violemment avant de reculer de plusieurs mètres. Il a osé ce… !

-Im… Imbécile ! je hurle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui, conscient de mon cœur qui tambourine à cent à l'heure.

Il éclate d'un rire franc et se détourne en m'adressant un signe de la main :

-A plus ! J'ai rendez-vous avec une _femme_, moi !

Un cri de rage m'échappe et il rit de plus belle, pourtant je reste planté là, les yeux fixés sur son dos, le regardant s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse pour de bon…

-Cet idiot, je murmure en passant un doigt pensif sur mes lèvres.

Finalement, je me détourne pour prendre le chemin du lycée, un sourire béat fendant mon visage en deux. Je n'ai pas vraiment de mots pour définir ça. Il est plus qu'un ami mais pas mon petit ami. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais en tout cas ça me rend sacrément heureux…

OoOoOoOoO

En chemin vers ma salle de classe, je croise Miss Sonika dans les couloirs. Aussitôt, elle m'adresse un beau sourire et me salue aimablement, sans doute histoire de s'assurer que je vais bien… pour être honnête, je vais moyennement bien. Sans Kaito, j'irais sans doute mal… Des imbéciles me crient des « t'as une touche, bleuet ! » que j'ignore avec le plus de calme possible. Ces crétins… comme s'il était possible que je sorte avec Sonika. Premièrement c'est l'infirmière, deuxièmement elle est bien trop vieille. Quel âge elle a la madame ? Trente, trente-cinq ans ? Et puis elle n'aurait aucune raison de s'intéresser à moi, vu le genre de mec banal que je suis… A peine ai-je posé mon sac sur mon bureau qu'une furie me tombe dessus, tout droit sortie des enfers.

-Kaitooooo chériiiii ! Je suis rentrée de mon voyage au Mexiiiiiique !

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, je cherche des yeux un endroit où me cacher tandis qu'elle louvoie entre les tables, ses longs cheveux ondulant derrière elle. Pas elle, pas elle, pas eeeeeeelle ! Faute de trou de souris assez gros pour que j'y entre, je file en direction de Gumi et la salue avec, peut-être, un peu trop d'entrain.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Kaito ? me demande ma psychologue attitrée en penchant la tête sur le côté avec une expression intriguée totalement adorable.

Du pouce, je lui désigne ma vampirique prétendante qui se rapproche dangereusement.

-Qui est-ce ? souffle Gumi, les joues rosies. Elle est trop belle…

-Elle s'appelle Galaco et elle me court après depuis la rentrée, je marmonne.

Du coin de l'œil, je surveille son expression quand elle me repère et pose une main ravie sur sa bouche en cœur. Sans rire, cette fille me file la nausée… A peine cette pensée formulée, elle s'accroche à mon bras en prenant bien soin d'y écraser sa poitrine et m'offre un sourire mielleux qui me fait frissonner.

Plus petite que moi de dix bons centimètres, des cheveux châtain dont la longueur pourrait rivaliser avec ceux de SeeU, une frange qui tombe sur ses yeux noisette, une veste beige et une minirobe chatoyante… certes, elle est mignonne mais Gumi n'a rien à lui envier et une certaine coréenne de ma connaissance la dépasse largement…

-Tu ne cherchais pas à me fuir, pas vrai Kaito ?

-N-non, je réponds en bafouillant.

Sa présence… Sa présence m'étouffe complètement. Les sourcils froncés, j'entreprends de dégager mon bras de son étreinte un peu trop passionnée pour un simple bras.

-Ah, mais tu es en T-shirt ! Ça te va tellement bien !

… Elle nous fait quoi là ? Evidemment que je suis en T-Shirt ! Je ne vais pas être en parka !

-Merci, je réplique avec un air coincé tout droit venu du dix-huitième siècle.

Soudain il me vient une idée de génie et un regard suppliant vers Gumi suffit à régler tous mes problèmes pour le moment : cette dernière saisit la main de Galaco qui lui lance un regard mauvais et commence à bavarder comme elle sait si bien le faire. Moi, pendant ce temps, je m'éclipse discrètement…

Tant pis pour ce cours. Je sèche. Cette fille n'avait qu'à pas me harceler dès son retour de l'étranger. Elle en revient d'ailleurs avec un bronzage plus que douteux… Mes pas me conduisent en direction du gymnase, que je suis bien content d'avoir pu éviter ce matin. Comme si ça m'amusait de courir en rond pendant deux heures ! Assis sur un banc, sécheur solitaire en cette belle après-midi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser aux mots de ma mère. Enfin, à son mot. « Dehors », c'était juste pour le moment, n'est-ce pas ? Ce soir je vais rentrer et elle va m'accueillir avec indifférence, comme d'habitude, elle aura déjà oublié… Ce « dehors » ne voulait pas dire « je t'interdis de revenir, cette maison n'est plus la tienne ». Enfin, j'espère.

…

J'ouvre les yeux lentement, parce qu'une ombre vient de recouvrir mon soleil. Le soleil sous lequel je me suis endormi, tiens… et l'ombre, c'est quoi ?

-Tu es mignon quand tu dors, Kaito chéri !

Putaiiiiiin… Elle est pas en cours, elle ?! Ou alors c'est la pause… hum, probable. J'ai pu dormir une heure après tout. Ses grands cheveux me chatouillent désagréablement le visage et je finis par me relever, bon gré mal gré. Et là, à nouveau, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend. Je me mets à parler alors qu'à la base je ne voulais rien dire, c'est mon agacement qui parle.

-Bon, Galaco. Tu es vraiment lourde.

Son visage maquillé se décompose un peu trop pour exprimer une réelle tristesse, et elle pleurniche en se rapprochant de moi :

-Tu ne m'aimes pas, Kaitoooo ?

-Je n'éprouve absolument rien pour toi. A part de la colère !

-Mais, chuchote-t-elle en se collant à moi, tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimerais pour l'éternité…

…Quand est-ce que j'ai dit ça ?! Ce n'est absolument pas mon genre d'être bourré au point de dire ce genre de choses à une fille qui m'énerve autant.

-Jamais, tu m'entends, dis-je en la repoussant. Je ne t'aimerais jamais !

-Eh bien donne-moi une raison valable à ça ! s'écrie Galaco, la bouche déformée par la colère.

-Je suis gay, ça te suffit comme raison ?!

Ma phrase finie, je m'arrête de parler d'un seul coup, les yeux écarquillés. Mais quel con je suis. Sur le moment, ça m'a semblé la meilleure excuse. Mais en voyant son regard choqué, je me dis que j'aurais peut-être pas dû. Oh, je sens que ce soir toute la classe sera au courant… demain tout le lycée… Putain !

La jeune fille recule d'un pas, son expression choquée a fait place à un dégoût réel. Elle ne joue plus sa ridicule comédie d'amour.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai peu te toucher, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante de colère.

C'est pas vrai… alors c'est ça qu'on me réserve si jamais je le suis vraiment? Ce mépris, ce dégoût… c'est ça, la réaction des gens ? Je croyais la société plus évoluée… et, bon dieu, Gumi, Kaiko ! Si jamais elles l'apprennent elles… elles vont me rejeter.

Galaco recule encore me crache dessus. Distinguée pour une jeune fille… je garde les yeux fixés sur sa salive, au milieu de mon T-Shirt, et l'entends s'éloigner non sans une bordée d'insultes qui me font plus mal qu'une gifle.

-Je devrais peut-être devenir ami avec Kasane…. Haha... ha…

C'est pas la peine d'essayer de rire… les quelques larmes que je verse sont brûlantes, amères, et me laissent l'impression d'un masque en séchant sur mon visage. Soudain le ciel bleu m'agace au plus haut point, parce qu'on dirait qu'il ne connait jamais la tristesse, ce connard. Toujours bleu éclatant. Comme mes cheveux, comme mes yeux. Mais moi, là, je suis triste, putain ! Triste à cause d'une fille comme elle… Non, pas à cause d'elle. A cause de ce qu'elle a dit. Parce que maintenant je sais que si j'arrive à la conclusion que je suis… que je n'aime pas les filles, alors… je ne devrais vraiment le dire à personne. Ici les rumeurs se répandent comme une traînée de poudre. J'ai enlevé mon vernis ce matin, et je n'ai pas mis de mascara, comme je me l'étais promis. Aussi, j'ai mis des baskets en toile. Normal. Pourtant elle m'a cru sur parole, cette pouf. C'est bizarre.

J'avise les robinets non loin et décide de nettoyer mon T-Shirt, sans réfléchir plus. Inutile de se prendre la tête... la solution ne tombera pas du ciel comme un cadeau-surprise. J'ôte le vêtement et passe sous l'eau l'endroit taché, puis l'étale sur le banc pour qu'il sèche au moins un peu. Ça ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps, avec le soleil qui tape… Ressentant soudain le besoin de nettoyer mon visage, j'ouvre en grand l'un des robinets et passe mes mains sous l'eau, puis frotte mes joues et mes yeux pour faire disparaître les dernières traces de chagrin. Traces extérieures, soit dit en passant. Laissant l'eau couler sans ressentir l'envie de fermer le robinet, j'appuie mes mains contre le bac, et, tête baissée, yeux fermés, j'essaye de visualiser mon retour dans la classe. Si je me souviens bien, c'est Hiyama qu'on a dans dix minutes.

Soudain une main se pose sur le bas de mon dos et une voix me susurre à l'oreille, pendant qu'une main stoppe le jet d'eau glacée :

-Franchement… t'es vraiment pas prudent.

Je sursaute et manque de cogner Kamui, qui s'écarte de moi avec un fin sourire.

-De quoi tu parles ? je demande tout en ayant une petite idée de la réponse.

Il ne répond pas tout de suite et suit du regard une goutte d'eau qui glisse dans mon cou. Sa façon de se lécher les lèvres n'a vraiment rien d'amusant…

-Tu réponds ?

-Je parle du fait d'être torse nu et couvert d'eau.

Prenant conscience de mon état, je croise les bras sur mon torse en essayant de ne pas paraître trop gêné. Kamui se dresse entre le banc et moi, autrement dit entre mon T-Shirt et moi.

-Je pourrais y remédier si tu te décalais, dis-je en évitant de regarder ses yeux.

-Mais moi, ça me plaît, se moque Kamui en avançant d'un pas.

Je recule et bute contre le bac. Lentement, je lève les yeux et rencontre les siens.

-Tu essayes de dissimuler tes larmes, c'est mignon.

-Ça n'a rien de mignon ! je m'écrie en rougissant.

-Oh que si, ça l'est, murmure-t-il en recueillant une gouttelette sur ma joue.

Mon cœur bat bien trop fort et bien trop vite. Je devine sans peine comment ça va finir… Mon esprit me demande de bousculer le jeune homme, de saisir mon T-Shirt et de me barrer en courant, mais mes jambes sont incapables de bouger. Sans le bac, je serais déjà tombé. Il s'approche encore plus près, jusqu'à ce que je puisse sentir sa chaleur. Il attrape rapidement mon poignet et je me retrouve collé contre le mur de la cour, dos à lui. Mon deuxième bras est libre, et pourtant je ne fais rien. Est-ce que ça sera comme ça tous les jours ? J'appuie mon front contre le mur rugueux et ferme les yeux quand il commence à embrasser mon cou, à avaler l'eau qui y coule. Je frissonne bien malgré moi et tente de le repousser, mais il saisit ma main qui va rejoindre sa semblable sur le crépi. Puis il s'attaque à mon dos, embrasse, mordille. Je me mors les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper un son qui prouverait que je ne suis pas insensible à ça, même si ça me gêne terriblement de me l'avouer.

-Arrête, je murmure pendant qu'il me retourne.

Alors qu'il allait embrasser un de mes tétons, il s'arrête et relève la tête vers moi. Je soupire de soulagement. S'il faisait ça, il se prendrait certainement mon poing dans la gueule. Même si ça ne changerait sans doute pas grand-chose.

-Quoi ?

Visiblement, il a l'air frustré d'être dérangé. Il me fixe de ses prunelles violettes si intenses et une fois de plus je me demande si ce sont vraiment des lentilles.

-Je… On pourrait nous voir.

Je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé mieux comme excuse… Mais c'est aussi la vérité. A force de toujours choisir les places près des fenêtres, je sais que cet endroit est visible depuis certaines pièces, dont… dont l'infirmerie ! Je lève les yeux vers la fenêtre et aperçois de la lumière, ainsi que le sommet d'un crâne dont la chevelure verte ne peut appartenir qu'à une seule personne…. Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que Sonika se retourne et regarde par cette fenêtre…

-Si c'est ça qui te dérange, je peux t'emmener ailleurs.

-Tu ne voudrais pas juste tout arrêter ?

Je sens une pointe d'hystérie dans ma voix à l'idée d'un improbable kidnapping.

-Je ne peux pas, chuchote Kamui, la tête enfouie dans mon cou.

Son souffle chaud me file des frissons…

-Et pourquoi ? je demande en essayant de ne pas paraître trop troublé.

Ce qui, en cette situation, relève de l'impossible : mon cœur s'affole, mon sang tourbillonne. Je ne comprends pas… comment fait ce bâtard de Kamui pour rester aussi froid, calme et maître de lui.

-Le désir des garçons est plus difficile à endiguer que celui des filles, m'informe Kamui entre deux coups de langue sur mon oreille.

Un bref instant, je me demande comment il le sait, puis réalise que c'est très logique, en fait… Un petit gémissement involontaire s'échappe de ma gorge et il pince doucement le lobe de mon oreille entre ses dents. La question suivante, qui flotte quelque part au-dessus du grand blanc qui règne dans mon esprit, est : pourquoi est-ce qu'il me dit ça ? Voyant qu'il dirige ses mains vers mon torse -et donc qu'il pourrait se prendre un pain-, je m'écrie, à bout d'arguments :

-Mais je n'aime pas les mecs, à la fin !

-Ah vraiment ? sourit-il. Ce n'est pas quoi qui criait tout à l'heure quelque chose comme… « je suis gay » ?

Mes yeux s'agrandissent de surprise et j'en oublie pendant un instant de protester. Et puis son pouce titille mon téton gauche qui, à ma plus grande honte, se dresse. Mon souffle se fait plus court. Je gémis plus longuement. J'entends mon prénom murmuré. Une bouche s'y pose, une langue, des lèvres jouent avec. Je renverse la tête en arrière sans vraiment l'avoir voulu, les yeux fermés par le plaisir, et dois me faire violence pour m'arracher à cette douce torture. Je redresse la tête, rouvre les yeux Il me mord. Et la seconde d'après, le bruit d'une gifle retentit et Kamui recule de quelques centimètres en portant une main à sa joue meurtrie.

-Je ne sais pas…, je déclare en pleurant à moitié.

Après un court silence pendant lequel je n'ose pas le regarder, je sens une main pénétrer dans ma poche et un petit objet se déposer au fond. Puis on me colle un baiser sur le front, qui se veut réconfortant.

-J'espère te revoir bientôt, murmure Kamui avant de s'éloigner.

Abasourdi, je ne pense même pas à regarder ce qu'il m'a confié. Je me contente de le regarder partir, un air hébété sur le visage.

OoOoOoOoO

L'après-midi est passée très vite. J'ai bravement supporté les regards surpris des autres dont je me doute qu'ils ne sont pas uniquement dus à la tache sombre sur mon T-Shirt… Et maintenant, je marche vers mon immeuble avec une appréhension grandissante. Kaiko, qui finit avant moi, doit être déjà rentrée... Gumi ne m'a pas adressé la parole, lèvres pincées et regard tourné dans la direction opposée pendant les cours. A ce souvenir, mon cœur se serre désagréablement. Je l'aurais cru plus compréhensive. Ça fait mal de se retrouver à nouveau seul, surtout que je l'ai rencontrée hier… jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle pouvait se détourner aussi facilement de moi. Si Kaiko… l'a déjà dit à maman ou quelque chose comme ça… une vague nausée me prend, et pour la première fois, j'ai peur de rentrer chez moi. Qu'est-ce qui va m'accueillir ?

Monter les marches une à une… Je retarde le moment où je tournerais la poignée. Moment qui arrive bien trop tôt à mon goût. Le métal est froid dans ma main moite. Serrant les dents, je pousse finalement la porte et fait quelques pas dans l'entrée. Personne. Je soupire de soulagement et entreprends de me déchausser, mais une main se pose sur ma tête. Levant lentement le regard, je découvre maman. En colère. Je me mords les lèvres et baisse les yeux, n'osant pas me redresser ni remettre ma chaussure à moitié enlevée.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit quelque chose ?

-Ça... tient toujours alors ? j'ose demander, sans vraiment d'espoir.

-J'avais dans l'intention de te laisser rentrer après le lycée, reprend Akaiko, sourcils froncés. Mais avec ce que m'a appris Kaiko, je crois bien que tu en as pour jusqu'à demain… Au moins !

Je me redresse, sous le choc, et la main de ma mère retombe. Non ! Pas maman… pas elle… elle ne peut pas me rejeter pour ça, si ? Les larmes ne tardent pas à venir, et j'enfile rageusement ma chaussure, puis sort de la pièce sans lui adresser un regard. Mais derrière la porte, j'étouffe mes sanglots en me mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Maman. Elle aussi m'en veut pour ça, alors que ce n'est même pas tout à fait vrai. J'aurais pu lui expliquer, lui dire que j'ai dit ça parce qu'une fille me collait, que ce n'est qu'une rumeur stupide, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'elle change d'avis à mon sujet. Mais non. J'en ai décidé autrement, étrange, non ? Parce que le jour où ça sera la réalité, elle le saura déjà… je n'aurais pas la douleur de lui annoncer, c'est mieux ainsi. Parce que je suis quasiment sûr que je finirais comme ça. Les autres mecs auraient déjà tabassé Kamui et Kaito. Et moi, je me laisse faire, comme une faible fille coincée contre un mur et qui n'a pas la force de se débattre. Juste celle de pleurer. C'est presque ce que je suis, d'ailleurs. Pleurer, pleurer, je ne sais faire que ça, on dirait bien…

Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, je m'adosse au mur et ferme les yeux, essayant d'évacuer ma peine. Mais je suis tout seul avec elle et elle ne veut pas me lâcher. Avec rage, j'enfouis mes mains dans mes poches et rencontre un petit objet froid. Après l'avoir tâté, retourné, étudié, je le sors enfin et confirme mes doutes : une clé. Non, pas une clé. La clé. Aah… au moins je sais où je vais passer la nuit…

Chez Kamui.

OoOoOoOoO

Le front appuyé contre la vitre, elle regarde son fils partir. Où va-t-il passer la nuit ? Akaiko sent l'inquiétude s'emparer de ses entrailles et soudainement elle retient un sanglot. La maison semble vide, Kaiko s'est enfermée dans sa chambre pour pratiquer quelques activités typiquement féminines, telles le vernissage soigneux de ses ongles de pied. En voyant la chevelure bleue de Kaito s'éloigner, la mère sent sa gorge se nouer et elle se demande si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de conserver son indifférence.

Mais elle ne sait plus vraiment quoi faire avec sa famille. Le petit Nigaito est adorable, certes. En ce moment, il dort paisiblement, fatigué par sa journée d'école. Tiens, d'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'elle lui refasse sa teinture… les cheveux des enfants Shion sont teints depuis leur plus jeune âge, pour contenter une lubie des parents. Akaiko et Akaito aiment le rouge, leurs mèches rousses en sont la preuve, ainsi que leurs stupides lentilles de contact. Deux Japonais aux yeux marron, aux cheveux lisses et noirs, mal dans leur peau, qui se sont trouvés et aimés… plutôt trois fois qu'une. Leur premier enfant, Kaito, est né doté de magnifiques yeux bleus. Les mystères de la génétique ? Le couple a trouvé que ses cheveux châtains ne lui convenaient pas, et chaque mois la plaisante teinture bleue a été appliquée…

Kaiko, née la deuxième, avait de banals yeux marrons, des cheveux marrons eux aussi… alors pourquoi ne pas la faire devenir comme son grand frère ? Et le troisième… Nigaito a de magnifiques yeux verts ! Les cheveux verts sont plutôt courants à cette époque, même si c'est étrange à dire. Le meilleur ami du gamin a lui aussi de belles mèches émeraude ! En bref, les parents « rouges » se sont amusés avec leurs enfants « bleus » et leur enfant « vert ». Et maintenant, Akaiko regrette. N'aurait-elle pas fait de sa progéniture une bande de détraqués ? Ou bien est-ce l'influence des cousins Isamine, qui ne supportant pas la morosité de la campagne se sont réfugiés en plein cœur de la ville ? Eux aussi affectionnent les teintures et les lentilles. Et Kaito possède lui aussi ces épatants yeux azur. C'est d'ailleurs à cause cette ressemblance qu'Akaiko a appelé son aîné comme le benjamin de sa sœur.

Mais voilà que ces deux-là se disputent. Alors que la mère aurait voulu que la bonne entente règne toujours sous son toit. Bon, elle ne fait rien pour… elle ne peut pas refouler ses crises de nerfs régulières, peut-être des restes de l'époque où elle se droguait, qui sait. Le moindre détail imparfait l'irrite grandement, et comme rien n'est parfait elle est perpétuellement irritée. Un échange un peu brusque entre deux cousins, et elle chasse son propre fils pour l'après-midi. Et puis la petite sœur qui revient toute étonnée du lycée et lui apprend sans ambages que Kaito est… est comme son père…

Parce que c'est ça, le secret d'Akaito. Ce qui le ronge tout le jour et l'empêche de dormir. « Je m'en suis débarrassé », répète-t-il à sa femme pour la rassurer. Mais elle sait que ce n'est pas vrai, elle voit bien son regard sur les autres hommes les rares fois où elle sort en ville avec lui. Son absence lui pèse, il vit avec elle, mais il est tellement loin… Des cernes sous ses yeux, un regard absent. Il n'a plus eu un geste tendre envers elle depuis huit longues années. Akaiko attribue cette indifférence dont il l'accable nuit et jour à ses défauts, elle se reproche de n'être pas une bonne épouse, mais ne fais jamais rien pour que ça s'arrange.

La preuve, la voici : elle empêche son fils de rentrer à la maison. Pour une histoire de sexualité. Juste parce qu'elle a peur qu'il devienne comme son père et cesse de la regarder, de la voir, de l'aimer. Elle regrette. Elle voudrait courir après lui mais les larmes l'empêchent de voir par où il est parti. Si on le retrouve mort ou pire au matin, elle s'en voudra tout le reste de sa misérable existence. Elle sanglote, elle hoquette. Il n'a pas de portable, impossible de le joindre pour lui dire « Viens, rentre, pardonne-moi ». Où va-t-il passer la nuit ? Chez qui ? Dans quelle rue ? Reviendra-t-il le lendemain, un sourire aux lèvres, lui accordera-t-il son pardon ?

Soudain deux petit bras enlacent sa taille, une tête se blottit contre sa poitrine. C'est Nigaito, le visage ensommeillé, il vient de se réveiller de sa sieste et a trouvé sa maman en train de pleurer. Elle pose une main dans les doux cheveux vert pomme, et sourit tendrement. Un petit doigt potelé essuie ses larmes avec douceur, une créature grimpe sur ses genoux.

-Ça va aller, maman…

Elle sourit en l'enlace encore plus fort. Elle a vraiment de la chance d'avoir de si merveilleux enfants… dès demain elle parlera à Kaito. C'est fini, l'époque de la froide indifférence. Ses relations avec Akaito ne doivent plus avoir de répercussions sur ses rapports avec ses enfants. Ses précieux enfants. Kaito comprendra… elle l'espère de tout cœur.

OoOoOoOoO

Miku entrouvre les yeux, agressée par la lumière blafarde du plafonnier. Autour d'elle, la fratrie s'éveille doucement, avec les mêmes gémissements pitoyables de gamins dérangés dans leur sommeil. Un coup d'œil au réveil apprend à la jeune fille qu'il est sept heures quinze du soir. Aujourd'hui, tous se sont couchés tôt. Parce que demain, leurs mères rentrent après une courte absence pourtant douloureuse. Mais voilà qu'on les réveille en pleine « nuit ». Qui on ? Miku cherche la main de Mikuo, allongé sur le matelas près d'elle. Il serre ses doigts et tous deux se lèvent, tirent le rideau qui sépare la « chambre » du reste de la maison. Elles sont là. Près de la porte. Zatsune et Black' main dans la main, un sourire réjoui colorant leurs pommettes de rose…

-Maman ! s'écrie Miku en se jetant dans les bras de Black'.

Son vrai nom ? Elle n'en a aucune idée, et elle s'en fiche. Après un court câlin, elle doit laisser place à ses sœurs, puis à son frère qui enlace Black' d'une étreinte timide. Ils sont heureux. De leurs côtés, les cousines et le petit Tatsune entourent leur mère de joyeuses exclamations. Elles sont de retour, un peu plus tôt que prévu, et personne ne va s'en plaindre. La nombreuse famille s'installe autour de la longue table, Zatsune part faire chauffer des nouilles instantanées pour tout le mondes. Les enfants ont déjà mangé, mais qu'importe ! Un brouhaha s'élève allègrement de leur groupe. Hachune, Aho et Tatsune rient aux éclats en distribuant des « je t'aime maman » aux deux femmes ravies, puis se jettent sur les pâtes avec voracité. Les grandes sœurs essuient leur bouche maculée de sauce avec un sourire attendri devant leur maladresse.

Après ce repas improvisé, Hagane, Juon Kiku, Zatsune et Black' saisissent leur guitare électrique et se lancent dans un concert tout aussi improvisé. Il est encore tôt et si quelqu'un pensait à regarder par la fenêtre, il verrait le ciel se colorer de rose tendre. A l'extérieur tout est calme, mais depuis les bâtisses voisines on entend les sourdes vibrations qui guitares, les cris de joie des enfants. Ce n'est pas une famille normale, à bien des points de vue, mais ils sont heureux. Tous. Heureux dans leur différence, et le quartier, les voisins les rejettent pour ça, parce qu'eux n'arrivent pas à s'extirper de leur petite vie monotone, rythmée et minable. Ils envient le bonheur électrique dans lequel baigne cette famille déjantée…

Discrètement, la jeune fille aux longues couettes vertes (laquelle ? Miku) sort son téléphone portable et appelle l'élue de son cœur. Quelques minutes de délicieux chaos plus tard, une camionnette surmontée d'un thon argentée se gare devant la maison dans un horrible crissement de frein, et les respectables personnes devant leur télévision sursautent. Luka, rayonnante, en sort et traîne à sa suite Luki et Sakura, et pénètre dans l'antre des « gens bizarres »…

Miku échange avec la jeune fille aux mèches roses un regard complice, souvenir d'une nuit qui les a réconciliées définitivement. Leur cœur s'emballe, leurs joues rosissent, et elles s'éclipsent dans la salle de bain, mais personne ne le remarque sauf Luki qui les suit d'un regard amusé, puis se tourne vers Mikuo, un fin sourire aux lèvres…

A cet instant, dans cette maison, ils sont tous profondément heureux.

OoOoOoOoO

Je n'ai pas croisé Kaito aujourd'hui. Je croyais qu'il devait me rendre mes vêtements… mais au moins je n'ai pas eu à inventer un mensonge pour justifier mon absence. Morose, je pose ma tête sur mon bureau et jette un coup d'œil par en-dessous à mon écran : j'ai encore une tonne de notifs… D'une main rageuse j'exécute le raccourci clavier pour fermer ma fenêtre et soupire longuement.

-Rinto…

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui. Surtout quand, depuis le palier, je regarde vers le grenier… Ah là là. Est-ce que c'est vraiment de ma faute ? Oui, sans aucun doute. Enfin… certaines personnes y verraient un simple accident, un malheureux concours de circonstances, mais pas moi. C'est sans doute un genre de punition divine, pour mon péché de luxure.

-Tu me pardonneras ?

-Tu parles tout seul, maintenant ?

Je fais volte-face, surpris. Cette voix…

-Ah, Rin.

Elle vient s'asseoir sur mon lit et je regarde ailleurs, gêné. La phrase que j'ai prononcée vaut aussi pour elle…

-Je ne t'en veux plus, tu sais, me dit-elle avec un gentil sourire.

Yeux écarquillés, je la regarde sans comprendre. Je pensais pourtant que ça prendrait encore des jours pour qu'elle revienne sur sa décision de me bouder, mais apparemment non. Je me lève et vais m'asseoir à côté d'elle, replaçant une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille. Quelles petites oreilles elle a, toutes mignonnes soit dit en passant. J'ai beau connaître tous les détails de son visage par cœur, je ne me lasse pas de les redécouvrir chaque fois.

-Pourquoi ? je demande simplement au bout d'un moment.

-Lenka m'a parlé, et j'ai finalement compris que ce n'était pas de ta faute. C'était juste un accident…

-Lenka a fait ça ?

-Ça te surprend ? Elle t'aime beaucoup.

Un petit silence s'installe. Honnêtement, je n'aurais jamais pensé que Lenka prendrait ma défense, surtout qu'elle connaît mes véritables raisons pour sortir tard le soir. Passant une main sur mon visage pour essayer de détendre mes traits crispés, je soupire une nouvelle fois en me disant que j'en ai marre de soupirer.

-Tu veux venir voir Rinto ? On y va tout à l'heure, avec les parents et grande sœur.

-Je viendrais, je réponds au bout de trois secondes de réflexion.

J'ai envie de le voir… est-ce qu'il est sensible aux stimuli ? Si c'est le cas, alors je lui parlerai. Rin se lève, avec toujours un joli sourire sur son adorable visage, et sort en tirant nerveusement sur son short qui a tendance à tomber. Elle a encore maigri…

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà voilà… hum… j'entre ? Comme ça, sans prévenir ? Après tout, j'ai la clé. Oui mais… hum, bon. La clé fait un bruit agréable en tournant dans la serrure et je pousse lentement la porte, avec appréhension. L'appartement est plongé dans la pénombre, mais je distingue tout de même les formes sombres des meubles dans les coins. Silencieusement, je traverse la première pièce et soulève un léger rideau pour passer dans la deuxième, où la lumière du couchant filtre à travers les persiennes. Soudain, un petit chat noir vient se frotter à mes jambes avec un miaulement aigu accompagné de ronronnements.

-Eh bien, dis-je en m'accroupissant pour le caresser. Tu n'es pas farouche, toi…

Mais à peine ses mots prononcés, l'animal se sauve en direction de ce qui doit être la cuisine, à en juger par le bruit du réfrigérateur. Ah… sans doute qu'il voulait juste à manger. Un peu déçu, je me relève et c'est là que je le vois.

Un piano. Noir. Un vrai piano, qui occupe la moitié de l'espace. Va savoir pourquoi je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant… Lentement, je m'assois sur le siège de pianiste couvert de velours marron. Les touches sont si blanches que les effleurer est presque un crime, et c'est pourtant ce que je fais. Sous mes doigts naît le début, mélancolique, de la Sonate au clair de lune de Beethoven. Evidemment, je ne connais que la version simplifiée… De la main droite, je joue les trois notes aux sonorités tristes répétées dans la première mesure, puis la deuxième. Ma main gauche accompagne en pressant de temps à autre la touche adéquate. Enfin, les mains échangent de rôle et c'est la gauche qui virevolte de trois notes en trois notes… De la poussière flotte, en suspension, figée dans un rai de lumière, et un sourire paisible s'étire sur mes lèvres. Ah, vraiment, je me sens bien. C'est à ce moment que les réactions de Gumi et maman s'imposent à mon souvenir et que je fais une fausse note.

OoOoOoOoO

Il prépare ses clés avant même d'être arrivé sur son palier, mais ça ne sert à rien. Stupéfait, il trouve la porte de son appart entrouverte. Aussitôt, son cœur s'emballe, et le fameux sentiment dont il ne peut plus se débarrasser l'envahit. Ça fait des mois qu'il ressent ça à chaque fois qu'il le voit… sa simple présence lui fait toujours autant d'effet. Et si… et si c'était vraiment Kaito, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ? Kamui secoue la tête, faisant voltiger de longues mèches teintes. Non, non, ce n'est pas possible, Kaito ne viendra jamais. Ça doit être son grand frère Kagura, oui, voilà, c'est certainement ça.

Fort de cette certitude, il pénètre dans l'ombre de l'appartement et aussitôt s'arrête, choqué. Quelqu'un joue du piano. _Son _piano ?! Qui a osé… non, finalement ça ne peut pas être Kagura… il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille… Au fur et à mesure qu'il avance vers la source de la musique, Kamui renonce à frapper du poing celui qui se trouve devant le piano, car cette mélodie mélancolique renferme une telle tristesse qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir déprimé. Et puis, c'est tellement beau… ça lui fait penser à…

Ah. Une fausse note. Juste au moment où il fermait les yeux pour se laisser bercer par la musique. Le jeune homme s'avance d'un pas, et se fige à la vue de la silhouette penchée sur l'instrument. Nimbé d'un halo de lumière dorée et de poussière virevoltante, il a la tête penchée vers le clavier. Ses mains se sont arrêtées là où il s'est trompé et reposent sagement sur le clavier immaculé, et ses mèches bleues couvrent ses yeux en un rideau délicat. Kamui doit se faire violence pour ne pas se précipiter et le serrer dans ses bras, embrasser sa nuque blanche et… et…

-Ben alors, Kaito ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de jouer un morceau aussi triste ?

L'interpellé dirige vers lui un regard larmoyant, puis se détourne rapidement, en se mordant les lèvres. Le cœur de Kamui rate un battement, pourtant il attrape une chaise et s'assoit à côté de Kaito, devant le piano.

-Je vais te montrer quelques trucs plus joyeux…

Et sans attendre de réponse, il commence à frapper les touches de ses longs doigts. Un morceau qu'une amie lui a appris, joyeux au possible, et il connaît même le chant, qu'il entonne sur la même octave que la chanteuse dont la voix est un peu masculine.

-Tu chantes bien, murmure Kaito à la fin de la chanson. Et tu joues bien du piano, aussi.

-Merci, répond Kamui, un peu gêné du compliment. Alors, tu as décidé de venir finalement.

-Il le fallait bien, réplique l'autre d'un ton fataliste.

-Pourquoi ça ? s'étonne Kamui.

-Je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre endroit où aller… d'autant plus que j'ai été… viré de chez moi, en quelque sorte.

Le jeune homme marque une pause et baisse la tête, alors que Kamui se lève et se dirige vers la cuisine, murmurant au passage quelques mots doux à l'adresse de son chat. Quand il revient, c'est porteur d'une glace à l'eau parfum orange, qu'il tend à Kaito avec un sourire fier.

-Tiens ! C'est la dernière.

-Merci beaucoup ! s'exclame Kaito, les yeux brillants.

Kamui le regarde presque avec tendresse déchirer l'emballage et se mettre à lécher la glace. Ce type… est vraiment le seul à pouvoir faire naître chez lui ce genre d'émotion. Quand Kaito se tourne vers lui, un sourire reconnaissant sur ses lèvres rendues brillantes, son cœur se met à danser le tango, et ses mains tremblent sans se préoccuper de sa volonté.

Volonté… il en faudra tant, si Kaito compte passer la nuit chez lui. Déjà qu'au bout de dix minutes, il aurait bien besoin d'un prétexte du genre « je vais aux toilettes » pour se calmer un petit peu.

-Tu ne te poses pas de questions ?

Le regard en coin de Kaito ferait presque rougir Kamui s'il n'était pas absorbé par ses paroles.

-A propos de quoi… ?

-A propos de ma raison de venir ici, répond Kaito, se refusant à prononcer une fois de plus les mots « viré de chez moi ».

-Je m'en pose… mais je ne te les pose pas…

Un silence s'ensuit, Kaito, toujours assis devant le piano, fixe du regard Kamui, adossé au mur dans une position nonchalante.

-Pose-les-moi.

-De quoi ?!

-Les questions. Dis les toutes. J'ai besoin de parler, là…

La voix est basse, à la limite du sanglot. Le cœur de Kamui se serre, ses mains agrippent fermement sa chemise. Pas question de le toucher… surtout s'il veut se confier… mais c'est tellement tentant.

-Pourquoi tu es viré de chez toi ?

-Ma mère est homophobe.

-Tu lui as dit que t'étais gay ?!

-Je le suis pas… et c'est ma sœur qui lui a dit.

-Et… hum… pourquoi tu as décidé de venir ici ?

-J'ai trouvé par hasard une clé dans ma poche…

-Ah, euh… tu… m'en veux ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en voudrais.

-C'est à cause de moi. Si ta mère te chasse, si la nouvelle te boude. J'aurais pas dû te toucher. Mais maintenant que j'ai commencé je…

Sa voix se brise sur les derniers mots, la rougeur qui a envahi les joues de Kaito le privant de tout moyen de réflexion. Le jeune homme se lève et vient se poster face à Kamui, un rayon de soleil éclaire ses yeux, rétrécit ses pupilles, rendant ses iris bleus encore plus fascinants. D'une bouchée, il termine sa glace à l'eau d'un air satisfait.

-Très bonne glace, merci. Maintenant, tu arrêtes de dire des bêtises et tu me dis où est la poubelle.

-Dans le placard sous l'évier mais ce ne sont pas des bêtises, je…

Il s'arrête et oublie de suivre Kaito qui va jeter son bâtonnet de glace. Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire, au juste ? « Je t'aime » ? Ah… oui… c'est purement et simplement vrai, mais… de là à l'avouer... Croisant les bras d'un air agacé, il écoute Kaito qui revient vers lui.

-Je te dis que ce sont des idioties. C'est pas de ta faute, et de toute manière… je finirais gay un jour, alors…

A ces mots, prononcés avec un faible sourire, Kamui manque de s'étrangler, à la fois de rire, d'espoir et de surprise.

-A… alors là… tu… je… j'ai jamais connu un mec qui l'accepte en deux jours !

Une minute. Si Kaito est gay. Si. Kaito. Est. Gay. Alors il a ses chances ! Mieux, il a _carrément _ses chances ! Se retenant de laisser un sourire béat prendre place sur son visage, Kamui attend la réponse avec espoir. Avec un espoir anormal, même.

-Ben… je l'ai pas accepté… ça me ferait drôlement chier, même.

Et le beau château s'écroula. Kamui secoue la tête, essaye de chasser de ses pensées toutes les idées parasites qui l'envahissaient quelques instants plus tôt, mais elles sont décidées à rester.

-Ah, je me disais aussi.

Idée parasite : la gorge de Kaito est d'une blancheur éclatante. Ça donne envie d'y déposer ses lèvres.

-Hum… ouais. Sinon, tu… tu vis tout seul ici ?

Idée parasite : les mains de Kaito sont ouvertes. Ça donne envie d'y glisser la sienne et d'y emmêler ses doigts.

-Mon frère passe de temps en temps… il devait venir ce soir, tiens.

Idée parasite : le jean de Kaito est plutôt serré. Ça donne envie de l'enlever.

-Euh, si je dérange je peux dormir ailleurs, tu sais…

…

-Non, je… excuse, je vais aux toilettes.

OoOoOoOoO

Deux minutes plus tard, Kamui est de retour, son téléphone collé à l'oreille. Je ne sais pas à qui il parle, mais d'après le sourire qui s'étale sur sa face, c'est quelqu'un qu'il aime bien.

-Ça te dérange de dormir chez les parents ce soir ? … J'ai un ami qui vient.

Ah, ça doit être son grand-frère… et sans doute que son petit frère est déjà chez ses parents.

-Tu peux enlever le « encore »… et puis le « conquête », aussi…

Encore ? Conquête ? Pas difficile de deviner la précédente réplique ! « Tu as encore ramené une de tes conquêtes ? » Ou quelque chose de ce goût là…

-Juste un ami ! … Oui, puisque je te le dis ! Enfin, je crois, ajoute-t-il en me jetant un coup d'œil.

-Un ami, oui, je souris en enroulant machinalement mes cheveux autour de mon index.

-Tiens, tu vois ? Il est d'accord. Au fait, tu sais quand est-ce que maman revient ?

Jugeant que la conversation ne me concerne plus, je m'éclipse dans la troisième pièce : sa chambre. Il y fait noir aussi, mais, sans-gêne, je me dirige vers la fenêtre et l'ouvre en grand, puis pousse les volets et me retourne, ébloui par la boule rouge du soleil. La pièce est carrée, les murs sont blancs et le sol est en parquet clair. Une multitude de posters et affiches de groupes célèbres tels que Muse, Linkin Park, ACDC, The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, The Cranberries, Green Day, couvrent les murs. Eh bien… quels goûts variés, venant de Kamui je ne l'aurais jamais pensé. Le lit est couvert d'une couette rouge, des placards sont dissimulés dans le mur en face de moi -et donc de la fenêtre. Une chaîne Hi-fi est posée à même le sol, entourée de piles de CDs. Je me penche, et en attrape un au hasard, curieux de savoir ce qu'achète mon hôte du soir. Oh, The Police ! J'en prends un autre. Les Who ! Je souris, on a beaucoup de choses en commun finalement.

Au moment où j'allais approfondir mon exploration de la pile de droite, assis en tailleur sur le sol, Kamui débarque et me montre du doigt, visiblement contrarié :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-Tu as une belle collection, dis-je en évitant de répondre à sa question.

-J'y ai mis pas mal d'argent de mes petits boulots, tu peux me croire… Sinon, j'étais venu te dire que je viens de trouver une glace à la menthe au fond du congel.

Enthousiaste, je me lève d'un bond à la vue de mon péché mignon qu'il agite devant lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Au moment où j'allais la saisir, pourtant, il l'enlève de ma portée et, se détournant, croque dedans. La grimace qu'il fait au contact glacé me fait sourire, mais, frustré, je me jure de la récupérer. J'aurais pourtant dû me demander pourquoi il avait ôté l'emballage. C'est qu'il avait tout prévu, le chien…

-Ma glace ! dis-je en tirant sur une de ses longues mèches.

-C'est la mienne, je te signale, grogne Kamui.

-Tu avais dit que tu me la donnerais ! je m'offusque en secouant son bras.

-Quand est-ce que j'ai dit une chose pareille ? se moque-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

-…Toi… tu…

Je ne trouve plus mes mots. Bon, pas grave. Finalement, je me jette sur lui et le pousse sur le lit. Surpris, il s'y étale comme prévu, mais lâche la glace qui atterrit… dans la poubelle ! Découragé, je me laisse tomber comme une masse sur Kamui, qui serre les dents sous le choc. Tiens, ça lui apprendra.

-Ooh… c'est la deuxième glace que je perds bêtement en quelques jours… gémis-je en m'appuyant sur le dos du jeune homme pour contempler la friandise convoitée, paisiblement endormie sur un lit de mouchoirs blancs.

Il ne répond rien, mais dans ma main posée sur son dos, je sens son poul battre à grand vitesse. Et là je réalise. Oh oh. Gros, très gros oh oh. Je suis allongé sur lui. Putain-je-suis-allongé-sur-lui. Maisquevaisjefaire. Bon, bon booon… rester calme, penser à autre chose, ne pas rougir -il ne me voit pas, je m'en fous, ça serait tout de même trop gênant.

-Euhm… tu avais la crève ?

-C'est pas pour ça, les mouchoirs, rit Kamui.

-Ben c'est pour quoi alors ?

Gros blanc. Nan mais vraiment, gros, gros, gros blanc. Et puis dans un éclat de rire monumental, il me renverse à plat dos sur le lit pour carrément _s'asseoir sur moi_. Glups. Voilà.

-T'es vraiment innocent toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ai-je dis quelque chose de mal ? dis-je en détournant le regard et rougissant, gêné par la position et par ce que je viens de comprendre sur le rôle des mouchoirs.

-Non, c'est bien au contraire que tu n'y aies pas tout de suite pensé.

-…Hum… mouais… pas du point de vue de tout le monde…

-Comment ça ?

-A ton avis, pourquoi ma petite amie m'a laissé tomber ?

-Parce qu'elle voulait coucher et que tu voulais pas.

Je reste bouchée bée, sidéré. Puis au bout d'un moment de fermes cogitations, avec au premier plan le visage attentif de Kamui, je balbutie lamentablement :

-Mais… maismaismais… comment t'as fait pour deviner ?!

-Je connais pas ton ex, mais je connais beaucoup de filles. Et celles qui approchent les beaux gosses comme toi, dit-il en appuyant son index sur mon torse, généralement c'est ce qu'elles veulent. Et tel que je te connais, c'est pas ton genre… je me trompe ?

-….Pas du tout.

Je baisse les paupières, à moitié honteux. Est-ce qu'il est en train de se moquer de moi ? En tout cas, la fichue rougeur qui a pris place sur mes joues à l'appellation « beau gosse » ne veut pas disparaître. Je me déteeeste…

OoOoOoOoO

Vraiment… trop mignon. Mais il a eu une copine. Une petite amie, peut-être même qu'il l'a embrassée ou plus (on peut aisément faire plus sans coucher), et il se sent immensément, énormément jaloux. Il serait content qu'elle l'ai quitté, si ça n'avait pas fait du mal à Kaito. C'est marrant, il y a quelques mois, il aurait ri au nez de la personne qui lui aurait annoncé qu'un jour il serait assis sur un Kaito rougissant, allongé sur son propre lit, dans sa propre chambre, et qu'il allait passer la nuit dans son appartement. Il a envie de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Il a envie de beaucoup de choses pas très catholiques, à vrai dire. Une en particulier. Et si ce soir il parvenait à… non, ce serait du viol.

-Euh, je pensais à une chose, où il dort ton frère d'habitude ?

-Dans le canapé, pourquoi ?

-Ah, alors j'y dormirai aussi, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Oh que si, ça le dérange. Kaito doit dormir où LUI il dort et non où son frère dort…

-Pas la peine, je te laisse mon lit.

-Je ne vais pas m'incruster à ce point, rougit Kaito.

Qu'il est désirable quand il rougit. Au final, Kamui se contrôle plutôt bien, et il en est assez fier. Bon, évidemment, il ne peut pas empêcher ses yeux de briller, il a conscience du regard de Kaito sur lui, sur son visage, son cou, ses cheveux, son torse, ses mains. Et ça le brûle, ça le consume, ça le…

-Kamui ?

Son prénom prononcé à mi-voix, le soleil couchant qui dore la peau blanche de Kaito, la couverture rouge qui contraste avec l'éclat turquoise de ses cheveux… Jamais il n'aurait dû tenter le diable. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de s'asseoir sur lui ? Il avait dans un coin de son esprit comment il allait réagir, et maintenant, là, tout de suite, il a envie. Et cette envie se voit très bien dans une certaine partie de son anatomie. Putain. De. Merde. Il se penche un peu, avance une main. La pose tout près du visage de Kaito, sur l'oreiller. Les yeux de ce dernier sont grand ouverts, ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses sourcils légèrement froncés, il doit évidemment sentir l'érection du jeune homme. Et pourtant, il ne dit rien et se contente de fixer ses yeux bleus sur le visage de Kamui qui se rapproche, se rapproche…

…jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Un épais silence flotte dans la pièce. Kamui a l'impression que les battements de son cœur vont le rendre sourd. Kaito ne se débat pas, n'esquisse pas un mouvement, comme toujours… pourquoi est-ce qu'il se laisse faire, lui, aussi ? Ça simplifierait tellement les choses si Kamui se prenait de temps en temps une bonne tarte dans la poire, comme un peu plus tôt !

OoOoOoOoO

Le pire, c'est que je commence à y prendre goût. C'est plutôt agréable, donc… L'espace d'une seconde, que Kamui m'embrasse m'a paru _naturel_. Et tellement bienvenu que je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce. Et là maintenant si je ne bouge plus, c'est parce que je sens son « truc » contre ma jambe et ça me… comment dire… ça me glups. J'ai les paumes moites, mon cœur s'agite désordonnément, et j'ai vraiment, vraiment chaud. Même l'air qui entre par la fenêtre que je n'ai pas refermée ne réussit pas à me rafraîchir. Et c'est effrayant combien je crève d'ouvrir ma bouche pour le laisser passer. Chose que je finis par faire, et qui a le don de le faire se redresser à la vitesse de l'éclair.

-Pardon, je murmure sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi j'ai fait un truc aussi débile.

-Non c'est moi, répond Kamui sur le même ton.

Dans le silence pesant, je n'entends que ma respiration un peu troublée. Kamui ne bouge pas, ne parle pas, et ses yeux sont cachés par ses cheveux. Cette situation est tellement désagréable que je finis par le pousser pour me lever d'un bond.

-Désolé, je vais aux toilettes ! je m'exclame d'un ton franchement trop enjoué pour la chose.

Une fois enfermé dans la petite pièce, je m'assois dos à la porte, les bras autour des genoux. Calme toi, calme toi Kaito. C'est pas grave. Tu t'es juste laissé emporter par l'ambiance, c'est tout. En aucun cas tu n'as cédé à ses avances, en aucun cas tu n'as changé au point d'accepter ce genre de choses. D'ailleurs changer autant en deux jours, c'est juste impossible… Non, ton corps a réagi tout seul, voilà tout.

_Mais c'est justement ça le problème !_

Pourquoi cet imbécile de corps de Kaito ne s'est pas soumis à mon esprit hein ?! …Bon. Je vais passer la nuit ici, donc veut mieux que je fasse à l'idée. Je vais très certainement me faire encore toucher. Sauf que la prochaine fois je mets un pain à Kamui, et voilà. Allez, je sors. Pas besoin de tirer la chasse d'eau pour faire semblant… il a évidemment compris que j'avais repris sa technique du je-me-barre-dans-les-chiottes-au-moindre-problème.

Je le trouve allongé sur son lit, en train de câliner son chat.

-Comment il s'appelle ? Ou elle.

L'espace d'un instant, il me regarde comme si je tombais de la lune (il doit sans doute se demander pourquoi je fais comme si de rien n'était) puis sourit et me répond :

-Elle s'appelle 96.

-Drôle de nom pour un chat.

-C'est en l'honneur d'une amie, rit Kamui avec un air mystérieux.

Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble, cette amie. A un chat ? Hum, et puis en quoi le chiffre 96 est-il à son honneur… Je laisse tomber ce mystère, après tout moi aussi j'ai des amis qu'il ne connait pas, et il ne cherche pas à savoir. Quoique. S'il ne cherche pas à savoir… c'est parce qu'à part lui et Gumi… (enfin, Gumi est… bref) je n'aurais pas vraiment d'amis ? Et lui, c'en serait vraiment un ? Ah, il ne connaît pas Kaito, enfin je crois.

-Une partie, ça te dit ? demande Kamui en montrant du doigt une console, près de la pile de CDs.

Je ne l'avais pas remarquée.

-Et comment ! T'as quoi comme jeux ?

OoOoOoOoO

Il est pâle. Il est trop pâle, même, on dirait qu'il va mourir. Ça me fait mal à moi aussi, papa, maman, ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Il y a trop de silence, dans cette chambre d'hôpital… Juste les sanglots de Rin et le bip incessant d'une certaine machine. Je n'ose pas la regarder mais, mine de rien, je l'aime, cette machine. Soudain la main de Rinto, que je tiens dans la mienne, remue. Enfin non, vibre, tressaille, mais pas remue.

- Grand-frère…

Toute la famille se dresse d'un coup, à l'écoute. Il a parlé ? Il a parlé ! Je ne cherche pas à savoir comment c'est possible, juste à écouter la suite des mots qui me sont destinés.

- Lenka m'a dit.

Un grand froid m'envahit. Ce n'est pas vrai. Mon innocent petit frère, au courant de… Merde ! Regard en coin vers Lenka, qui garde un regard impassible. Putain, grande sœur, tu me le paieras. Rin et les parents doivent se demander de quoi Rinto parle. Ou alors, elle leur a dit aussi, la traîtresse.

- Arrête.

Pardon ? … Je crois qu'il veut dire par là… il veut que j'arrête de… Ah. Je serre un peu sa main. C'est peut-être ma drogue, mais on va dire qu'à partir de maintenant, je suis en cure.

- Si c'est toi qui me le demande, je veux bien le faire, je souris.

- Et moi ? intervient une Lenka hargneuse. Combien de fois je t'ai demandé d'arrêter ça !

- Pas une seule fois, je la coupe avec assurance.

C'est vrai, ça. Elle ne fait que m'engueuler. Mais bon, maintenant, elle n'aura plus à le faire, elle m'aimera peut-être un peu plus. Au moment de tous sortir de la chambre, l'heure des visites étant passée depuis peu de temps, Rin m'attrape mon pull par le coude. Je déteste quand elle fait ça, mais bizarrement quelque chose dans son expression me retient de me dégager.

- Grand-frère… fallait peut-être que je te dise… Lenka ne m'a pas parlé tout à l'heure. J'ai menti.

OoOoOoOoO

J'ai arrêté de compter les parties au bout de la dixième… Et maintenant je suis avachi dans le canapé à côté de Kamui, un paquet de chips vide entre nous. Et je ne sens plus mon crâne tellement j'ai mal. La dernière partie a été catastrophique tellement on était crevés… On frappait à côté de l'autre qui ne bougeait pas. Géant.

- Wah, je marmonne. Demain y'a cours.

- T'es pas obligé d'y aller, hein…

- J'ai déjà séché un cours tout à l'heure… enfin, hier, souris-je en regardant la pendule.

Une heure du matin… mais qu'est-ce qu'on a foutu… J'ai mal au cœur et j'ai hyper soif à cause de chips. Je me lève tant bien que mal, abruti de fatigue, et vais remplir un verre d'eau au robinet. Le goût javellisé n'est pas pour me plaire, mais je contenterai.

Après une douche très, très rapide, et vêtu d'un jogging appartenant à Kamui -et donc un peu trop grand-, je vais m'asseoir sur le lit, pas vraiment décidé à me coucher. Avec la dose d'écran que je me suis pris, et tous les vaisseaux sanguins qui ont explosé dans mes yeux, je ne suis pas prêt de dormir. Alors, qu'est-ce que je vais faire, je vais ressasser la journée…

- Kaito ?

Ah, merde. Il paraît que quand on est fatigué on pleure pour un rien.

- J'ai peur.

- Du grand méchant loup ?

- Entre autres.

Je le sens sourire, et il vient s'assoir à côté de moi. Je croise mes bras sur mon torse, répétant mon geste de l'après-midi, pas vraiment rassuré dans cette tenue. Mais-je-suis-con-ou-quoi.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, je pourrai peut-être t'aider.

- J'ai peur de rentrer chez moi, et si ma mère me mettait encore à la porte ?

Ma voix monte dans les aigus, je suis pitoyable.

- Rassure-toi, si elle t'aime elle doit être en train d'angoisser comme une folle à l'heure qu'il est. Elle regrette et elle pleure peut-être.

- Et si elle ne m'aime pas ?

- Dans ce cas, je ne peux rien pour toi. Mais ça serait dur de ne pas aimer un mec comme toi.

OoOoOoOoO

Oups. Il l'a dit. Il a plus ou moins dit qu'il aimait Kaito. Et il espère que l'autre est trop défoncé pour comprendre… Le plus petit lève les yeux vers lui, des yeux vraiment fatigués, cernés, rougis, mais qui inspirent toujours le même sentiment à Kamui… Il veut le renverser sur le lit, là maintenant, tout de suite.

- J'ai peur de toi, aussi.

Ah. Ça fait mal, n'empêche. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il allait le montrer. Il se contente de lui faire une pichenette sur le front.

- T'inquiètes, avec la tête que tu as en ce moment je ne risque pas de te sauter dessus.

Un sourire faux, et le tour est joué. Putain putain putain putain… Il n'arrive pas à décoller sa main… ça devient grave, là non ? Allez, encore un petit effort.

- Sinon tu peux mettre le verrou aussi…

Kaito acquiesce, muet. Peut-être qu'il sent que Kamui meurt juste d'envie de le plaquer contre une surface plane. Ah… Ne pas regarder ses épaules. Ni son cou. Encore moins son ventre. Se lever, tranquillement. Ouvrir la porte et se retourner pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

- Bonne…. Nuit.

- Merci, Kamui.

Une phrase dite avec un pauvre sourire, un regard triste, des bras décroisés. Un saignement nasal, une main qui se plaque sur le visage, une porte qui claque. Mais quel con il est.

* * *

Walà, je suis pas fière du tout.

A plus !

Akunoko, auteure en manque d'inspiration.

PS : Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir servi une telle horreur.


	6. Mercredi

Bonjour chers fans /o/

Après une absence que j'ai cessé de mesurer depuis bien longtemps, me revoilà ! Pour ce chapitre, je me suis dit que Kaito avait bien le droit d'avoir des journées un peu moins longues, et moi d'écrire des chapitres plus court. Et puis je me disais que si j'allais a la fin de chaque journée, c'était pas drôle, et qu'il fallait que je garde l'esprit "tranches de vie".

Bon, pour me faire pardonner de tout, j'ai mis le paquet : Len se travestit, Kaito devient schizophrène, on en sait plus sur Gakupo et SeeU et y'a même de la baston xD Enfin, je ne vais pas exagérer plus longtemps. On se revoit en bas ** !

* * *

- Kaito, flemmard, c'est l'heure de se lever !

Une lumière aveuglante attaque mes rétines lorsque j'ai le malheur d'ouvrir les paupières, surpris par cette exclamation. Que… Kamui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans ma… ? Ah non. C'est vrai que je suis dans sa chambre. Et que j'ai hyper mal dormi.

Mon hôte est penché sur moi, ses longs cheveux violets chatouillant mon visage. Sans réfléchir, j'attrape une mèche et la tortille entre mes doigts, pensif. La teinture qu'il utilise doit être de haute qualité – pas comme la mienne –c ar on jurerait que c'est sa véritable couleur, avec tous ces reflets. Je porte la mèche à mon nez, inspirant lentement. Je ne me suis pas trompé, ça sent délicieusement bon. Shampoing à la violette, héhé. Lavés de frais.

- Eh bah, tu t'y mets dès le matin, toi !

- A quoi ? je demande en braquant un regard fatigué sur Kamui.

- A me tenter, répond-il presque sèchement en récupérant ce qui lui appartient.

Surpris, je ne réagis cependant pas, le laissant parler. Si je ne réponds rien, il va finir par abandonner, non ? Le soleil entre à flots par la fenêtre ouverte, et je m'étire avec délectation, heureux. Je suis peut-être fatigué, mais être avec violet-man me remonte le moral. Dehors il semble faire très beau. C'est alors que je percute.

Le lycée.

- Le lycée, je murmure en écho à ma pensée.

- Tu t'en passeras bien un jour, non ?

Je grogne et me tourne sur le côté pour mieux le voir, il est appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre mais le contre-jour m'empêche de discerner son expression.

- Je devrais rentrer chez moi, dis-je en m'asseyant brusquement dans mon lit d'une nuit.

Tiens, j'ai des petites taches noires devant mes yeux.

- Je crois que j'ai mieux à te proposer, me contredit Kamui en se rapprochant.

Je me frotte les paupières, surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'il a derrière la tête ?

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Tu veux passer une journée avec moi ?

De plus en plus étonné, j'hausse les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, ce sourire charmeur et un brun moqueur ? Une journée avec lui, hein… Il se penche vers moi et c'est à ce moment que je la remarque, cette petite tache brune sous son menton. Partagé entre rougir et sourire en comprenant son origine, je constate qu'elle s'effrite lorsque je passe le pouce dessus, provoquant un mouvement de recul chez Kamui.

Je réalise que je viens de lui caresser le cou. Herm.

- Tu… t'avais oublié d'enlever un peu de sang, dis-je en me levant prestement pour qu'il ne remarque pas mes pommettes colorées.

Mais bizarrement lui aussi se met à rougir et regarde ailleurs. Haha ! Il n'est pas insensible et maître de lui, finalement ! …Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte comme connerie _encore_. Evidemment qu'il n'est pas insensible à moi et pas du tout maître de lui, il me l'a bien prouvé hier. Evidemment. Stupide.

- Alors tu veux bien ?

Tout gêne oubliée, il s'est retourné vers moi et me supplie avec un petit ton plaintif et de grands yeux mouillés de chiot que je ne lui ai jamais vu, et c'est passablement ridicule mais il a l'air de s'amuser follement…

- D'accord, je soupire sans pouvoir retenir un sourire, mais…

- Tant mieux ! s'écrie-t-il sans me laisser le temps de finir. Alors va te débarbouiller, t'habiller, et après on sort pour le petit dej' !

Ravissant comme programme, mine de rien… Je me demande dans quel genre d'endroit je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner, moi. Qu'est-ce que je voulais dire, déjà ? Ah oui.

- Oui mais avant ça, tu pourrais me prêter ton portable, s'il te plaît ?

Il s'exécute sans méfiance et me pousse vers la salle de bain, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il a l'air heureux pour une mystérieuse raison. Une fois seul dans la salle de bain, j'entreprends d'envoyer un sms à Kaiko, histoire de ne pas rester sans nouvelles, surtout si je suis absent toute la journée. Et avec un peu de chance, elle le montrera à maman…

« J'ai dormi chez un ami. Je rentrerais ce soir. »

Je m'interromps juste avant d'appuyer sur envoyer, et un sourire vicieux étire lentement mes lèvres… Je viens d'avoir une idée quelque peu malsaine, mais bon. Ils me croient tous gay, autant en rajouter une couche… J'efface ma phrase et recommence :

« J'ai dormir avec mon copain, on sèche les cours aujourd'hui ~ Je rentrerais tard ce soir. Ne réponds pas, c'est son portable ! »

J'envoie ce stupide sms et m'empresse de l'effacer des messages envoyés, rougissant quelque peu, non, beaucoup devant le mensonge que je viens d'écrire (enfin, le demi-mensonge). Je me demande ce qu'en penserait Kamui s'il tombait dessus, tiens…

…

Non, réflexion faite, je ne veux pas savoir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nous rions comme deux imbéciles, accoudés à une table pour deux au fond d'un petit café tranquille, où Kamui m'a emmené dès que j'ai fini de m'habiller.

- C'est marrant, je commence en buvant avec délices une gorgée de chocolat chaud, je n'aurais jamais soupçonné que tu étais ce genre de personne.

Vraiment trop bon, ce chocolat.

Kamui perd soudain son sourire bêta et me regarde avec dans les yeux une lueur d'incompréhension, d'inquiétude peut-être.

- De quoi, gay ?

- Non ! je m'empresse de le détromper. Je veux dire, ça se voit pas comme ça au lycée mais en fait t'es hum… très gentil et… euh, enfin, tu m'as amené dans cet endroit alors que je ne pensais pas que t'en connaissais de ce genre, tu chantes, tu joues du piano, t'as un chat…

- Qu'est-ce que le chat vient faire là-dedans ? me coupe Kamui, le sourire aux lèvres à l'entente de ma tirade.

- Je sais pas, c'est juste… surprenant. J'aurais bien aimé te « rencontrer » plus tôt et en d'autres circonstances, dis-je, surpris de mes propres mots.

- Tu ne voyais peut-être pas que j'existais, mais moi je ne vois que toi depuis la rentrée.

Ah.

C'est… légèrement terrifiant d'entendre ce genre de trucs. M'enfin ça doit l'être encore plus pour celui qui les dit, à en juger par l'air horrifié de mon interlocuteur.

- Désolé, fait-il au bout d'un moment, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

Je comprends alors que la chaleur qui m'habitude n'est pas due uniquement au fait qu'il fait bon à l'intérieur du café. Et que je dois avoir l'air d'un poisson rouge avec mes yeux écarquillés et ma bouche grande ouverte. Bref.

- Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise, je mens sans grande conviction.

En vérité j'ai franchement une drôle de sensation dans mon ventre et ma poitrine, sans doute parce que ce qu'il dit me fait tout de même plaisir. Ça fait du bien de se sentir aimé, j'imagine. Enfin, aimé… apprécié, plutôt, aller jusqu'à dire que Kamui m'aime serait sans doute exagéré.

- Mais si. C'est mignon.

J'aime pas bien son sourire…

- Et tu aimes ce qui est mignon ?

-Beaucoup, répond-il en me fixant intensément.

- Et dire qu'avant de te connaître je pensais que t'étais du genre à décerveler des chatons ! je gémis en appuyant mon front sur la table pour masquer mon trouble.

Un silence choqué suivi d'un grand éclat de rire me répond.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fuir.

Je dois fuir !

Je dois mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et moi !

Clarissa me harcèle de sms depuis que j'ai fermé mon blog, et aujourd'hui j'ai eu le malheur de la croiser dans la rue, alors qu'initialement j'étais sorti me changer les idées. Il n'y a pas foule en ce mercredi, alors je vois clairement sa chevelure rousse pas très loin, de la même façon qu'elle doit voir la mienne.

Toilettes publiques.

Ça me permettra au moins de me reposer un peu. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle passe le reste de son temps à me coller, elle devrait comprendre que c'est fini maintenant, que je n'accepterais plus rien venant de filles comme elle. Parce que j'en ai fait la promesse à mon petit frère… Mais ça elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir, huhu. Peut-être que je pourrais utiliser ce qui traine au fond de mon sac depuis si longtemps…

…J'avoue que je m'étais préparé à ce genre de choses. Il arrive que certaines filles amoureuses ou tout simplement en quête de plaisir puissent devenir dangereuses si ce n'est très chiantes, j'en sais quelque chose. Et j'ai de quoi parer à cette éventualité.

Robe blanche et perruque brune, entre autres accessoires.

Mon dieu je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça. Bah, dieu n'en a plus rien à faire de moi, à l'heure qu'il est… J'enfile vite fait la robe de Rin, évasée, assez courte et très légère. Y'a pas à dire, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien dedans. J'ai fait exprès d'en choisir une bien large afin qu'on ne voie pas ce qui fait de moi un homme, mais n'empêche.

Je ne me sens pas _super_ à l'aise en sortant du bâtiment, le visage dissimulé sous une frange un peu trop longue, des cheveux noirs et raides et une paire de lunettes sans monture, ma besace devenue blanche une fois retournée – je pense à tout, moi – et des ballerines noires à mes pieds. Bon, maintenant tenter de marcher normalement sans trop avoir l'air gêné et… oh. Oooh.

Une tête bleue attire mon regard et je soupire de soulagement.

Kaito.

Voilà qui va me sauver ! Sans réfléchir d'avantage au fait qu'il pourrait me prendre pour ce que je ne suis pas, c'est-à-dire un travesti, je cours me jeter dans ses bras, murmurant très vite :

- Kaito c'est Len s'il te plaît aide-moi ne pose pas de question ne regarde par autour et appelle moi Hikari.

Je le sens se tendre contre moi, surpris, et je retiens ma respiration. Bon sang, j'arrive pas à croire que je tiens ce mec tout près de moi, collé, serré comme si on était un couple, moi qui il n'y a pas si longtemps bavait devant son corps à l'infirmerie. Ahem. Un petit coup d'œil vers son visage figé par la surprise m'indique qu'il ne s'est pas maquillé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais déçu, mais…

Un sourire moqueur s'étale sur son visage jusqu'à devenir totalement sincère, et il me serre encore plus contre lui si c'est possible (oh non oh non il va entendre mon cœur battre trop vite et se tromper sur mon compte, alors que je suis juste un pervers) avant de déclarer d'une voix chaleureuse :

- Content de te revoir, Hikari…

J'adore ce mec.

Même si cette voix a le don de me mettre dans tous mes états. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas dit Len. J'aurais sans doute fait plus que de me mettre dans tous mes états, en entendant mon prénom prononcé avec tant de… de… ? Avant que je n'aie le temps d'imaginer mille et un scénarios douteux, il me prend par le bras comme le font les amoureux et recommence à marcher, tranquille, néanmoins tout en me surveillant du coin de l'œil. Je devine qu'il doit se poser pas mal de questions, alors je remonte mes fausses lunettes sur mon nez, assez gêné.

- Tu viens, Kamui ?

Kam…

Non.

Non, non, non.

Je me fige. Kaito s'arrête et s'apprête à me demander ce qui ne va pas, mais je me retourne très, très lentement vers la personne derrière nous.

Oh putain.

C'est bien lui, impossible que je me trompe, même si ses cheveux sont devenus violets.

Bordel.

Voilà pourquoi je me sentais doublement observé.

- Kamui, dis-je, la voix légèrement tremblante. Ça faisait longtemps.

- Oh, à peine deux ans, répond-il d'un ton doucereux qui me ferait presque frissonner.

Heureusement que ce brave Kaito est là, sinon je ne donnerais pas cher de ma peau. Kaito qui d'ailleurs demande d'une voix qui démontre toute son innocence et son ignorance des faits :

- Vous vous connaissez ?

- Pas vraiment, je réponds un peu trop vite en reprenant notre marche.

Il ne dit rien mais je le sens sceptique, et je m'accroche un peu plus à son bras en sentant sur moi le regard affamé de Kamui. Si j'avais regardé qui l'accompagnait, jamais je ne serais allé lui demander de l'aide. Mais maintenant le mal est fait, et je lui demande autant pour changer de sujet que par nécessité :

- Ça te dérangerais qu'on change de rue ? Elle va finir par remarquer que sa proie ne ressort pas.

- Qui ça, « elle » ?

- La fille rousse postée à l'entrée des toilettes. Ne regarde pas !

Evidemment, il regarde… discrètement cependant. Et accélère le pas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait changer de trajectoire, s'excuse Len une fois en sécurité.

Je remarque qu'il ne s'adresse qu'à moi et non à Kamui qui est d'ailleurs resté en retrait. Mais je ne vais pas poser de questions sur ces deux-là, même si ça m'intrigue fortement, parce que je vois bien que ce n'est pas l'amour fou. Le petit blond – qui dans le cas présent est une petite brune – accroché à mon bras attend toujours une réponse que je m'empresse de lui donner :

- Pas grave. Je sais comment les filles peuvent être.

Je vois à son haussement de sourcils narquois qu'il ne me croit pas. Pourtant c'est vrai…

_J'ai déjà vu ce visage quelque part_, me dis-je soudain lorsqu'il enlève sa perruque et ses lunettes pour les fourrer dans son sac après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait aucune rousse dans les parages, sans pour autant me lâcher. D'ailleurs, cette proximité commence à me mettre mal à l'aise, ainsi que le… rembourrage discret de la robe à certains endroits…

- Et euhm… tu te balades souvent habillé en fille ?

Deux secondes plus tard je me maudis d'avoir posé la question, puis me reconcentre sur ce visage qui a légèrement rosi. Je suis certain de l'avoir vu ailleurs qu'à l'infirmerie. En photo, par exemple.

- Non, mais… j'ai toujours ça avec moi parce que comme tu l'as constaté ça peut être très utile, m'informe-t-il. Quoique, c'est la première fois que je m'en sers.

- T'as peur des filles ou quoi ? je me moque avant de me souvenir qu'il est sorti avec ma sœur.

Tiens au fait, il faut que je lui parle de…

- Des filles comme elle, oui, plutôt, soupire Len en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

Il tient toujours mon bras prisonnier, mais ce contact soudain me fait tressaillir. S'il avait eu vent de certaines rumeurs, il ne me collerait pas comme ça.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? dis-je en oubliant les question que je voulais poser.

- Elle voulait coucher, tiens ! lâche Len en s'écartant enfin.

Il doit s'être aperçu de mon degré de stupidité en ce qui concerne toutes ces choses-là. Je reste muet quelques secondes, choqué, pour finalement poser une question sans réelle signification :

- Mais… et Kaiko ?

L'expression du blond devient maussade et il pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme, l'air ennuyé.

- J'avais pas le courage de lui dire que je la quittais.

Si tu voulais avoir l'air navré, c'est raté.

- Tu ne la connais que depuis samedi, non ?

- Comme quoi, c'était pas fait pour durer.

- C'est vrai que les rencontres sur internet…

A ces mots, il sursaute et me regarde avec panique, son beau visage devenant livide. Quoi, j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Il se mordille les lèvres, l'air affreusement mal à l'aise.

- Au fait, désolé pour tes vêtements, mais tu ne les auras pas avant demain, dis-je pour nous tirer de cette situation inconfortable.

- Pourquoi, tu ne retournes pas en cours cet après-midi ?

-…Mais, je sèche toute la journée, je ris devant son air éberlué. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ben… j'ai pas cours de sport alors…

- Ah ? Moi c'était hier, je relève, pas vraiment sûr que ça l'intéresse.

Un petit silence s'installe. J'en profite pour le détailler. Il est vraiment mignon… Avec ses yeux qui oscillent entre le vert forêt et le bleu océan, des yeux comme je n'en ai jamais rencontré et n'aurais jamais espéré en voir ici, au Japon. De même que l'éclatante couleur blond doré de ses cheveux. Ce n'est ni une décoloration, ni une teinture. Sans doute qu'il est à moitié étranger. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que ça vient de son père. Alors que je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Tch. En tout cas, je comprends que Kaiko ai pu craquer pour lui. On a exactement les mêmes goûts. Je me sens soudainement pitoyable avec ma chevelure bleue. Mais au moins mes yeux sont authentiques, eux. Ça doit venir du côté français de papa.

- Je vais aller manger, dit-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son portable.

Pourquoi tout le monde a un portable et pas moi ?

- Okay. On se revoit un de ces jours, de toute façon.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Sans doute parce que c'est agréable d'être avec lui. J'ai besoin de me faire des amis qui ne me rejettent pas au moindre problème et qui ne pensent pas qu'à m'enlever mon pantalon. Même s'ils se déguisent en fille pour échapper à des furies. Haha.

- A plus, oui ! lance-t-il en remettant son déguisement.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il disparaît dans une autre rue que je me retourne.

A ma plus grande horreur, je suis seul.

Kamui n'est plus là.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il est parti bien avant la fin de la discussion. Il en avait assez de les voir s'échanger des paroles, l'autre accroché au bras de Kaito comme une sangsue. Sans doute que Kaito ne se rend pas encore compte à quel point Len est une enflure. Enfin, s'ils continuent à se voir, il ne tardera pas à le constater.

Ça le réconforte tout le même de l'avoir vu mort de peur. Quoique mort de peur ne soit pas tout à fait le bon terme, disons plutôt assez anxieux. Il faut dire que la dernière fois qu'il se sont vus n'a pas été très agréable pour le blondinet… Kamui retient un sourire victorieux. Au moins, il sait ce qu'il coûte de le mettre en colère, ce coureur de jupon. Et encore, « coureur de jupons » est un euphémisme. Marchant rapidement le long d'une avenue qu'il ne connaît pas, il ressasse sans le vouloir ses mauvais souvenirs…

Jusqu'à ses quinze ans, il a été un ado plutôt normal, pas trop intéressé par les filles et beaucoup plus par sa console. Mais il a fallu qu'à son entrée au lycée il se fasse voler sa première et unique petite amie par un petit blond encore au collège… Il n'est pas du genre à faire des histoires, mais il l'attendu à la fin des cours, n'hésitant pas à sécher pour être certain de ne pas le rater, prêt à frapper de toutes ses forces ce bâtard.

Pourtant il n'en a pas eu le temps. Len a attrapé ses longs cheveux noisette pour l'attirer vers lui et l'a embrassé. Comme ça, à pleine bouche, devant tout le monde. A partir de là, Kamui ne se souvient plus très bien, juste qu'il a été assez stupide pour se contenter de « Je ne voulais pas qu'une autre personne que moi te touche » et de toutes les petites attention et les baisers que Len faisait pleuvoir sur lui. Ils ont eu tous les rendez-vous clichés d'un petit couple amoureux : cinéma, karaoké et même patinoire… Kamui nageait dans un parfait bonheur, toute rancœur oubliée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent l'amour pour la première fois…

Kamui ferme les yeux. Il ne veut pas se rappeler de ce moment-là. Ni de ce qui vient après, d'ailleurs. Il s'adosse à un mur. Après… Len l'a jeté sans ménagements, disant qu'il n'était qu'un jeu, qu'une expérience. Qu'un « plan cul » pour « voir comment c'était ». Kamui aurait certes pu pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, mais il a préféré tabasser Len et se teindre les cheveux, colorer, non, cacher ses iris pour oublier tous les compliments qu'il a reçu dessus…

Pendant le reste de l'année, il a passé son temps à sécher les cours et à séduire et jeter nombre de jeunes garçons, prendre toutes leurs premières fois comme Len a pris les siennes, briser des cœurs comme on a brisé le sien…

Il n'est plus jamais retombé amoureux, jusqu'à Kaito. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, dès qu'il l'a vu, il a compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser de cet amour trop encombrant. Peut-être est-ce cette innocence qui se dégage de lui, la pureté de ses gestes et de ses intentions. Il n'est pas comme les autres. Il ne pense pas qu'à sortir avec une fille mignonne. En fait, Kamui ne l'a jamais vu avec une fille. C'est son apparence qui a d'abord attiré son regard, ce visage presque féminin, ces mèches d'un bleu foncé, ces yeux si brillants bordés de cils mis en valeur par du mascara. Ses mains, fines, blanches, ses ongles peints. Son éternelle écharpe et ses bottines, ses jeans serrés. Et il osait dire qu'il n'était pas gay…

Evidemment, il a caché ses sentiments sans relâche, sans doute par peur d'avoir mal à nouveau mais surtout de causer du tort à cet étrange garçon bleu. Mais ces derniers jours, toutes ses barrières sont parties en fumée, juste parce qu'il n'a pas pu résister à l'envie de profiter de sa faiblesse, de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes une fois, rien qu'une fois…

Au final, il lui fait quand même du mal.

Kaito se fait rejeter par les autres, souffre et pleure à cause de lui, et pourtant il reste à ses côtés, ils discutent comme deux amis… alors que tout ce qu'il fait depuis deux jours l'a blessé plus qu'autre chose. Kamui ne devrait pas en vouloir à Kaito de traîner avec Len alors qu'il ne sait même pas les dangers qu'il court.

_Danger… ?_

Soudain il se sent plus que stupide de l'avoir laissé en plan. Stupide de s'être montré si faible devant les cuisses blanches et dénudés d'un petit con.

Avec un regain d'énergie, Kamui se décolle de son mur et décide de faire demi-tour, avec un peu de chance Kaito est toujours là où il l'a laissé. Mais il n'a pas fait un mètre que quelque chose le percute violemment et il recule de quelques pas, sonné.

- 'Pourrais pas faire gaffe ?!

- Kaito ? demande-t-il en croyant reconnaître la teinte bleue des cheveux du jeune homme.

- D'où tu m'appelles par mon pré… Gakupo ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je me demande où il a bien pu passer. C'est marrant, on était là, on parlait ensemble et puis paf, il a suffi que Len arrive pour qu'il se ferme comme une huitre et puis disparaisse.

Bon, je ne l'ai même pas vu partir.

Mais ça n'empêche pas que même s'ils ne s'entendent pas, il aurait pu rester avec moi. Je croyais qu'il m'aimait bien. D'accord, il aurait été un peu de mauvaise humeur pendant un temps, mais je l'aurais pardonné, il m'aurait raconté ce qui ne va pas et on en aurait ri. Puis tout serait rentré dans l'ordre et on aurait fini la matinée sur une note joyeuse en allant bouffer des okonomiyakis je ne sais où.

Bref.

Dans le cas présent, tout ça ne risque pas d'arriver, parce que si je le retrouve je l'engueule. Non mais ! Qui est-ce qui disait « Tu veux passer une journée avec moi ? » Avec toi ne veut pas dire me laisser tomber, crétin ! Je vais retourner au café, peut-être qu'il m'y attend et que…

Et que je devrais arrêter avec mes « peut-être ».

De toute façon tout ce qu'il veut c'est coucher avec moi. Et je suis désolé pour lui mais son souhait ne sera jamais exaucé.

« Pleure pas Kaito. Ça me fait mal quand tu pleures. » Ah oui ? Alors vient là tout de suite sinon je pleure ! Tu vois, regarde, j'ai déjà des larmes toutes prêtes au bord des yeux. Je suis pitoyable, non ? En même pas 48 heures, je me suis attaché à un mec qui ne veut que mon corps.

« Ça serait dur de ne pas aimer un mec comme toi. » Haha, mais oui bien sûr. C'est dur de ne pas aimer mon physique, c'est ça ? Juste parce que je suis un peu bien foutu, il se rapproche de moi et fait son gentil pour me faire entrer dans son lit.

_J'y suis déjà entré, dans son lit._

Tais-toi, Kaito. Tu sais bien que je ne parle pas de ça.

_Il ne m'a rien fait pendant la nuit. Un autre en aurait profité._

Mais ta gueule, moi.

_Il est peut-être vraiment gentil._

Non, faut juste que j'arrête de me faire des illusions. Si tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué comment il s'excite rien qu'en me voyant, espèce de saloperie de voix ! D'ailleurs en y repensant ça me repousse plus que ça ne me fait peur.

_Mais si je repense à ce matin par exemple…_

Chut. C'était rien que du faux tout ça.

Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, mes pas m'ont ramené au café (tant mieux, c'est ce que je voulais). Avec un soupire, je rentre dans l'établissement, sachant très bien ce que je vais y trouver : la petite table pour deux au fond, vide, comme prévu. Un deuxième soupire m'échappe et je m'écroule sur un siège.

« Moi je ne vois que toi depuis la rentrée. » Il me l'a dit avec un air tellement sérieux que je me suis senti moins seul sur le moment… Je me redresse et pose mes coudes sur la table..

Avant de me figer complètement.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait là mais c'est bien elle.

SeeU.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- J'avoue, au début j't'ai pris pour ton frère. Et puis j'me suis dit que Gakupo pouvait pas être aussi grand qu'moi.

Le type en face de lui lui jette un regard étonné. Après quelques rapides explications, ils ont tous deux compris leur méprise mais c'est pas la joie. Kaito se demande ce qu'il fait à discuter avec un mec qu'il ne connait même pas alors qu'il devrait aller rejoindre son groupe pour répéter.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Kaito ?

L'interpellé cligne des yeux, met un temps pour comprendre que le dénommé Kamui Gakupo parle de son cousin et non de lui. Il a l'air assez inquiet. Mais pas autant que Kaito.

- Nan, désolé. Pas d'puis hier midi.

Coup d'œil en coin.

- T'as des nouvelles ?

- Ça doit faire un quart d'heure que je l'ai vu.

Une lueur d'espoir s'allume au fond des prunelles de Kaito à l'entente de ses mots. Il a trouvé un endroit pour dormir alors ? Il a sans doute créché chez un ami. Chez violet-man, par exemple.

- Il a dormi chez moi, précise-t-il comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Echange de regard. Hum. Isamine Blue se demande s'il est vraiment soulagé que Kaito ait dormi chez Gakupo Junior. Parce qu'il faut le reconnaitre, il est plutôt bien foutu et… a l'air de tenir à Kaito… En fait, Kaito aurait préféré dormir sur un terrain vague avec son cousin dans les bras plutôt que de le savoir chez un autre mec. Ça lui fout la rage, de pas avoir été là pour lui. Merde. Il a envie de le voir.

- Kaito qui sèche le bahut ? percute soudain Isamine.

- Oh, je l'ai initié à pas mal de trucs, fait Gakupo avec un sourire moqueur.

C'est quoi ce… Initié à… Non. Non c'est pas possible ! Kaito peut pas avoir… pas avec ce… Dans un brusque élan de rage, il serre les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes. Merde. Merde. Merde ! C'est pas possible ! Kaito est à lui, point !

- Comme jouer à la console jusqu'à une heure du matin, par exemple, continue l'autre en ayant l'air de bien s'amuser.

Le jeune homme laisse échapper un grognement peu convaincu. L'autre le teste, c'est évident. Et de savoir qu'il le teste le met encore plus en colère. D'abord, même si ça se voit pas parce qu'ils sont de la même taille, il a trois ans de plus que lui. Ensuite, c'est de _son_ cousin qu'on parle. Gakupo est peut-être son ami mais n'a aucun doit sur lui.

_Respire, Kaito, respire._

Ça va, il se calme. Pas envie de péter un câble devant ce type.

- Ou alors connaître l'une des fonctions secondaires des mouchoirs en papier.

Bordel. Il se fera pas avoir. Y'en a plein, de fonctions de secondaires. Essuyer des larmes. Essuyer des trucs. Des saletés. Du s… Bordel.

- Et se méfier des hommes, aussi…

- Ta gueule !

Peu importe si l'autre n'a pas l'air de rigoler. Peu importe si les rares passants le regardent bizarrement quand il empoigne le col de Gakupo.

- Qu'est-ce qu'tu lui as fait ?!

Leurs visages sont à la même hauteur et ils se regardent mauvaisement, en silence. Regard bleu contre regard mauve. Isamine va tuer ce mec si jamais il a touché à Kaito. S'il lui a fait du mal. S'il l'a sali ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Soudain des lèvres très chaudes se posent sur les siennes, lui coupant la respiration l'espace d'un instant.

- Ça, sourit Gakupo en s'écartant.

Le poing de Kaito vient d'atterrir sous la mâchoire de l'autre, le projetant dans une barrière. Une femme crie. Du sang coule de la lèvre du jeune homme mais il regarde toujours Kaito avec cet air victorieux.

- Va crever, crache le plus vieux en se détournant.

Il sait que même s'il lui brise les os sous les coups, ce mec aura gagné cette partie-là.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sérieusement. Ça m'est venu trop tard, mais cette question est d'une importance capitale. Mais qu'est-ce que foutait Kaito avec Kamui ? Le pire c'est qu'ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. En y repensant, Kaito l'appelle par son prénom. Bon, je suppose qu'il appelle presque tout le monde par leur prénom. Mais quand même. Il s'adresse à lui avec naturel. Ils étaient ensemble. Ils séchaient ensemble. Ils parlaient ensemble. Ils ont peut-être même ri ensemble.

Je ne suis pas jaloux, hein. Ça m'embêterait jusque qu'il essaye de se venger de moi sur les autres. Sur un autre en particulier. Sur Kaito, quoi. Bon, c'est vrai que je ne connais pas ce type. Mais il a l'air tellement… tellement quoi ? Je sais pas. Pur, peut-être. Même avec les doigts plein de bave il avait l'air pur, c'est dire… moi avec ça j'aurais juste l'air dégueulasse…

C'est bizarre quand même. Je croyais que Kamui lui avait fait je ne sais pas trop quoi quand il est venu voir Sonika. Apparemment non… ou alors c'était juste une dispute de couple.

Minute.

J'aimerais bien revenir sur ce que je viens de penser.

Non.

J'ai pas envie de penser, voire même d'imaginer, que Kaito soit gay. Pas que ça me dégoûte, j'ai rien contre les gays. Et puis ça expliquerait pas mal de choses… Des trucs comme… pourquoi j'ai encore les bras qui me brûlent là où je l'ai touché, et pourquoi tout à l'heure il se passait des choses sous ma robe.

Oh Seigneur.

J'ai des pensées vraiment perverses. Je me viens de me dire que je pourrais refaire une expérience. N'importe quoi. Comme si je pouvais aller souiller Kaito sans remords.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Aah~ On se sent vraiment bien ici, tu ne trouves pas Kaito ?

- Mmh.

Comment on a pu en arriver là ? Pourquoi cette délicieuse petite blonde est à présent assise devant moi, mangeant à la petite cuillère une glace à la fraise recouverte de chantilly ? Drôle de repas de midi. Sans doute a-t-elle profité de ma soudaine léthargie et de mon incapacité à réfléchir, réagir ou agir pour venir s'asseoir en face de moi, commander une sucrerie et engager la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

Comme si elle ne m'avait pas largué sans aucune explication.

- Tu en veux ? me demande SeeU en tendant vers moi sa cuillère remplie de glace.

Certes c'est très tentant, surtout que j'ai soif parce qu'il fait plutôt chaud. Elle a toujours su que la glace était mon péché mignon. Mais j'ai autre chose en tête, une question obsédante qui tourne en boucle dans mon cerveau chaque fois que je la regarde.

- SeeU.

Elle penche la tête de côté dans une adorable expression d'interrogation et mon cœur se remet à danser le tango. Bon sang, je croyais que ça ne me ferait plus rien de la voir… Mais apparemment je me suis trompé. C'est tellement dur de ne pas tomber dans son piège, aussi…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé tomber ?

Elle semble me jauger du regard, histoire de savoir si je suis prêt à entendre la vérité ou non. Mais je m'en fous des conséquences, je veux juste savoir… Elle prend une grande inspiration, comme si elle allait plonger. Comme si ça allait être difficile à raconter pour elle. Peuh. C'est plutôt pour moi que ça va être dur à entendre…

- Au début, je suis sortie avec toi parce que tu es beau.

Bam. Encore. Que les gens sont superficiels de nos jours.

- Tu comprends, je voulais coucher avec un canon, continue-t-elle en lissant sa longue chevelure, rêveuse.

Sauf que le « canon » en question n'était pas d'accord, c'est ça ? Je sens ma gorge se serrer. Elle ne m'a jamais aimé pour ce que je suis.

- Alors comme tu voulais pas, j'ai laissé tomber.

Dire que moi, j'étais vraiment amoureux.

- Mais c'est pas grave ! sourit-elle avec un air angélique. Je t'en veux pas, on était trop jeunes.

Certes. On avait juste un peu plus de 14 ans. Bien trop jeunes… tu es une petite perverse précoce, SeeU. Et moi un imbécile…

- J'ai fini par trouver quelqu'un d'autre, même si il a l'air d'un gamin.

Ça, je ne veux pas le savoir, mais elle est dans sa lancée et ne s'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir fini.

- Mais lui ne m'aime pas comme tu m'aimais, dit-elle, une note de regret dans sa jolie voix.

Merde, j'ai failli me faire avoir. Un lourd silence s'en suit, pendant lequel je me demande si elle s'était vraiment aperçue que je l'aimais comme un fou avec mon petit cœur d'ado. Finalement, devant mon absence de réaction, elle termine sa glace avec une petite grimace à cause du froid et rassemble ses affaire : un sac à main, une veste.

- Je… Je voulais au moins te dire tout ça. J'espère que tu me pardonneras d'avoir été… comme ça.

Bizarrement, elle a l'air sincère, mais à ça ne me touche pas plus que ça. Si elle s'en veut, elle n'avait qu'à ne pas faire ça, et puis voilà. Je me lève avant elle et me retourne, refusant de la regarde encore une fois. Elle est bien trop belle.

- Tu aurais mieux fait de me mentir, je crois…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Enfin rentré chez moi. Ça commençait à me manquer. J'en ai juste marre… Je n'ai pas envie d'affronter le regard de maman, les remarques de Kaiko sur « mon copain », j'ai pas envie de lui dire que Len ne veut plus d'elle, j'ai pas envie de voir Kaito pour le moment, j'ai envie de rien.

- Kaito ! s'écrie maman dès que je passe la porte de la cuisine.

Elle a l'air fatiguée, les yeux rougis, décoiffée. Et moi je n'ai envie de rien, j'ai dit ! Pas même du câlin qu'elle me fait !

Câlin ?

Ah, oui, en effet, maman me fait un câlin. C'est tellement inattendu que je reste figé entre ses bras tandis qu'elle pose la tête sur mon épaule et se met doucement à pleurer.

- Kaito je suis désolée… Reste à la maison maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? je demande, peu surpris de trouver une pointe d'amertume dans ma voix.

- Tu es mon fils…

Sa voix se brise sur ces mots et mon cœur aussi. Maman… je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de passer mes bras autour d'elle… Maman… elle a l'air si petite et si fragile.

- Donc je… je t'accepte comme tu es.

Avec sourire paisible, je pose un baiser sur le haut de son crâne, et elle pleure de plus belle…

- Merci.

Me sentant observé, je me retourne et découvre Kaiko qui m'observe avec un fin sourire, une mimique assez étrange sur le visage, un bouquin dans la main.

- Tiens grand frère, c'est pour toi, fait-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Curieux, je saisis le livre qui est en fait un manga à la couverture douteuse. _The Best Lover_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? A tout hasard, j'ouvre, et lis la première bulle que je trouve…

« Apprend moi le sexe entre hommes »

Bon sang ! Je referme l'ouvrage sèchement, avec une grimace, partagé entre le rire et l'effroi. Je ne savais pas que ma sœur lisait du Boy's Love. C'est un peu déroutant comme idée… Mais je suis soulagé qu'elles le prennent bien. Et ça serait cruel de leur dire que c'était faux, après toutes ces larmes. Doucement, je me dégage de maman et me dirige à grands pas vers ma petite sœur qui a soudainement l'air de vouloir de cacher dans un trou de souris.

- J'en ai pas besoin ! dis-je en lui tapant sur la tête avec le manga.

Mais mon grand sourire dément la violence de mes propos et de mes gestes. Et elle se met à rire elle aussi en reprenant le livre et je m'affale dans le canapé, sachant maintenant ce dont j'ai envie.

J'ai envie de jouer à la console jusqu'à m'évanouir pour oublier que j'ai le cœur brisé.

* * *

Mmh bon, rien de très palpitant dans ce chapitre en fait...

**Réponse compacte à vos reviews : **C'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier ! Si vous saviez comme ça me fait plaisir. Y'a quelques jours, j'ai relu tous vous commentaires et j'étais toute émue (même si y'en a pas beaucoup xD), ça m'a permis d'écrire ce chapitre plus vite. Je sais que je vous fais beaucoup attendre, désolée. Et je me sers de Rinto pour que Len arrête ses conneries, et je sais qu'on dirait plus un pairing GakupoxKaito en ce moment mais ça va venir, ça va venir...

So, au revoir, je vous adore ! 8D

Akunoko ~


	7. Jeudi

Bonjour ! Je suis fière de moi, j'ai été à peu près rapide pour poster ce chapitre xD (…) Non, je n'ai pas oublié mes autres fanfictions … Uwu7

Hmm sinon je voulais vous demander pardon pour une erreur que j'ai commise… Dans le chapitre un, Kaito évoque SeeU en disant qu'il n'est pas « atteint de cette maladie appelée amour », et dans le chapitre précédent, lors de sa rencontre avec la jeune fille, il pense « Dire que moi, j'étais vraiment amoureux ». J'essaierais de rattraper ça… ahem. D'ailleurs en parlant d'erreur, je devrais faire plus attention aux sentiments de Len, il est humain après tout, kehehe… Et puis, Kaito a envoyé un sms à Kaiko alors qu'elle n'a pas de portable… c'est louche tout ça. Mais ça m'a donné une idée de plus pour torturer Kaito (les deux, d'ailleurs).

* * *

A peine rentré dans la salle de classe, une mauvaise surprise m'a accueilli. D'abord, je suis venu en touriste, mon sac étant resté chez Kamui, et ça me rend un peu anxieux – pas que j'aie peur des représailles mais… non, si, j'ai peur en fait. Ensuite, je suis complètement crevé. Ça fait deux fois que je me couche tard après avoir combattu quelques trolls, loup-garou et autres créatures déplaisantes à coup de manette.

La mauvaise surprise, c'était qu'à ma place habituelle, quelqu'un était assis. Et ce quelqu'un c'était Galaco. A côté de Gumi. Elles étaient en train de rire. Blessé, j'ai immédiatement détourné le regard et fait comme si c'était normal d'aller m'asseoir à la dernière place libre, à côté de Kasane. Et maintenant ? Je lui dis quoi, à Kasane ? Je n'ai aucune idée de comment engager la conversation mais… je n'ai pas non plus envie de rester sans parler, vu que deux places devant moi les rires des deux traîtresses résonnent un peu fort.

- Euh, s'il te plaît, est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter une feuille ?

Je n'ai trouvé que ça comme truc à dire… En même temps c'est vrai que j'ai besoin de quoi noter mon cours d'histoire. Le garçon, frêle, en robe rose pâle, et avec de longs cheveux roux me tend une feuille avec un sourire gêné, vaguement rougissant. Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude que d'autres mecs lui parlent, le pauvre. Je le remercie et lui demande un crayon dans la foulée, qu'il me donne avant autant de gentillesse sans prononcer un seul mot. Bizarre. Il doit être timide.

Je n'écoute pas vraiment pendant le cours. Je laisse plutôt mes pensées dériver vers hier… Et vers SeeU, malheureusement. Toujours aussi belle, elle. Mais plus j'essaye de me souvenir de ce que j'ai ressenti en la voyant, moins je m'en rappelle ! Là, tout de suite, c'est… du vide. Comme si elle n'était pas plus précieuse pour moi que ça. Je suis juste énervé de la façon dont elle m'a traité mais… Pas d'affolement. Plus d'envie de vomir. Ça doit être que maintenant, tous mes doutes sont confirmés.

Un soupir m'échappe et je vois du coin de l'œil Kasane m'observer avec curiosité.

Soyons heureux, youpi, la vie est belle !

Je devrais penser à rester dans cet état d'esprit, haha.

Kamui n'est pas en cours. Lui, ça ne le dérange pas de rater ses examens, on dirait… Nerveux, je lance un regard au sac en plastique contenant des fringues propres, pliées, posé au pied de ma table. Faudra que je trouve Len à la pause. Et que j'essaye d'oublier qu'il était habillé en fille la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ! Il semble avoir des idées étranges, parfois.

Kasane est toujours en train de m'observer, tiens…

Ah, merde, tout à l'heure on a sport. Le lycée a trouvé un remplaçant… Bon, c'est que deux jours par semaine. N'empêche. Je déteste transpirer pour rien. Je déteste rater tout ce que j'entreprends – que ce soit manier une raquette, rattraper un ballon, ou contrôler ma vitesse de course. Mais ce que je déteste le plus, ce sont les douches…

Regard vers Kasane. Lui non plus, il ne doit pas aimer ça.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Luki s'étire comme un petit chat, puis se pelotonne dans ses draps avec bonheur. C'est tellement agréable de ne plus avoir à aller en cours chaque matin… Il se le dit tous les jours ou presque depuis qu'il a quitté le lycée. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il va faire. Poissonnier, sans doute, puisque Luka a d'autres projets en tête pour ton avenir.

Luka est d'ailleurs avec Miku dans la chambre à côté, d'où s'échappent d'étranges… gémissements, cris et soupirs, entre autres… Le jeune homme aux cheveux rose pâle grogne et se redresse, irrité. Dès qu'il voit ces deux-là ensemble, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être énervé. Tout ça parce que l'élu de son cœur est un foutu crétin atteint de cécité.

Rassemblant ses cheveux en une très courte queue de cheval, il s'habille rapidement d'un pull noir et fin et d'un pantalon en toile kaki. Après des jours de pluie et de grisaille, le temps s'est soudain réchauffé, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. Passant dans la cuisine sans faire aucun bruit, il attrape une barre chocolatée qu'il engloutit en vitesse avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé du salon et d'allumer la télé, baissant le volume.

Il sait que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de s'abrutir dès la matin devant des dessins animés stupides qu'il ne regarde même pas – les images se contentent de passer devant ses yeux, le son de résonner dans ses oreilles, mais il n'y prête pas plus d'attention qu'à mouche posée sur le canapé, à côté de lui. Mais il n'a pas envie de sortir, du moins pas jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous avec Mikuo.

Enfin, rendez-vous… Il n'y a que lui qui tremble encore à l'idée de le voir, que lui qui sent son cœur s'accélérer à la pensée de devoir faire semblant d'être normal, que lui qui sent sa gorge se nouer à chaque fois qu'il réalise qu'il ne pourra jamais l'avoir. Mikuo est son meilleur ami, bordel ! Mais ça fait mal. Ça fait tellement mal qu'il en oublie de vivre s'il n'est pas avec lui.

Luki soupire, éteint la télé, chasse la mouche d'une tape sur le simili cuir rouge du canapé et se rallonge, un bras posé sur ses yeux. Il doit être environs dix heures du matin… Et il ne sait pas ce qu'il va faire de sa journée. Il va sans doute attendre, amorphe, que Miku s'en aille et que Luka s'endorme, nourrir la pieuvre, se préparer à manger quelque chose de gras et salé – en bref, dégueulasse pour la santé mais tellement agréable sur les papilles –, attendre, tourner en rond, allumer la télé, l'éteindre, dormir, et quand il se réveillera il s'apercevra qu'il est presque l'heure, qu'il n'est pas présentable, il courra à la salle de bain, virera Luka qui viendra de se lever, se coiffera comme il pourra, mettra des vêtements propres et filera rejoindre Mikuo…

A ce stade, c'est la journée idéale pour Luki. Une journée pleine de rien et de Mikuo. De toute façon il l'a dans la tête, il l'a dans la peau et ne peut plus l'ôter de ses pensées, de son cœur, il ne peut plus non plus faire semblant de ne rien ressentir, faire taire sa douleur un peu plus longtemps.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'odeur de la sueur règne en maître dans les vestiaires des garçons, et oh mon dieu, je déteste ça. Je déteste les voir tous en train de rire en lançant des plaisanteries obscènes, je déteste les voir essayer d'escalader le mur des vestiaires des filles… J'enlève rapidement mon T-Shirt et mon jogging et me dirige en caleçon vers les douches, supportant bravement les regards moqueurs qui me suivent, ou les commentaires haineux attisés par Galaco, sans doute.

- Hé, ma mignonne, c'est pas un endroit pour les filles ici. Fais gaffe à toi.

Des rires résonnent et je crois un instant que la phrase m'est adressée. Avant de voir Kasane, les bras serrés sur son torse comme s'il cherchait à cacher une poitrine qu'il n'a pas. Il baisse la tête, dos au mur, et des idiots l'entourent en se moquant de lui, de ses longs cheveux roux qui dégoulinent encore – il sort de la douche. Ce sont les crétins de notre classe et on en a tous honte, mais personne n'ose rien dire puisqu'ils sont malheureusement grands et baraqués. Enfin surtout, personne n'ose rien dire pour défendre Kasane…

L'un d'entre eux lui attrape le menton et le force à le regarder. Ses yeux sont grand ouverts. Il a l'air terrifié. Bon sang, je me demande si Kamui interviendrait, si seulement il était là…

- Laissez-moi tranquille !

Je me fige, comme tout le monde dans le vestiaire, et cesse de les observer à la dérobée pour les regarder franchement. Il y a des mains qui se baladent sur Kasane.

- Ça te plait hein ? C'est ça ?

Mais ils sont cons ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il aurait voulu être une fille qu'il veut que tout le monde le touche ! Pourquoi est-ce que les gens refusent toujours de comprendre ça, hein ? Ils se sentent en danger. Ils pensent que la « virilité » dont ils sont si fiers pourrait en prendre un coup s'ils se montrent cléments envers Kasane. Ou même, envers un gay tout court.

Je vois le coup venir, je vois la main du type de lever, Kasane se recroqueviller, les autres crétin s'écarter en riant.

Alors je fais quelque chose de stupide, de complètement débile que je sens que je vais regretter.

Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je me mets à courir, je me jette entre le type et Kasane au moment où son poing s'abat.

Et je me le prends dans le ventre.

Je sens que je percute le mur derrière moi, mes jambes refusent de me porter plus longtemps et je glisse en position assise, sonné. Plus personne ne rit, soudainement, et certains prennent même la peine de s'inquiéter pour moi. Le mec qui m'a frappé se recule un peu, surpris, et se met à crier des trucs que je n'écoute pas – j'ai mal, bon sang, j'ai mal…

Ma respiration est bloquée, et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à aspirer correctement l'air dont j'ai besoin. Je sens que… oh non… pitié, pas ici, pas maintenant, il faut que je me calme… Il ne _faut pas_ que je fasse une crise tout de suite, tout le monde va le voir… Mes sacs en papiers sont dans mon sac, alors il faut que je me lève pour aller en récupérer un là, maintenant, tout de suite. Mais je ne peux pas. Putain, je ne savais pas que se prendre un coup de poing faisait aussi mal.

J'entends mon nom quelque part, mais j'ai les yeux fermés. Qui me parle ? Kasane ? Je n'ai jamais entendu sa voix. Mon souffle se fait de plus en plus erratique, je sens mon corps s'agiter désespérément pour trouver de l'oxygène… Cette fois-ci, je vais vraiment mourir…

Les bruits autour de moi deviennent lointains, et je me sens à peine tomber, allongé contre le carrelage froid et humide. Merde, personne ne vient m'aider. Personne n'essaie de faire quelque chose. Ils s'en foutent tous, je suis en train de crever sous leurs yeux et ils s'en foutent !

Alors que le manque d'air prend des allures de torture, je sens soudain quelque chose sur mon visage, des mots apaisants me sont chuchotés à l'oreille, et tout, petit à petit, rentre dans l'ordre… Je me rends compte que la voix qui m'apaise est faible et douce, et que je ne la connais pas…

- Calme-toi. Ça va aller. Il est parti. Il ne va pas te frapper.

Ma vision se stabilise, et je distingue des yeux écarlates, des mèches rousses et une figure inquiète… Je mets un temps avant de comprendre que c'est tout simplement Kasane qui vient de me sauver de cette nouvelle crise, à l'aide d'un de ces bon vieux sacs et de paroles douces. Surpris, je me redresse légèrement, écartant sa main – toute fine et blanche, soit dit en passant – et le regarde sans rien dire, évaluant son regard, son expression, cherchant ce qui l'a poussé à m'aider, moi, un « parfait inconnu ».

- Merci, je murmure finalement.

Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qu'il console alors que c'est lui que l'on embête ? Cette situation n'a pas de sens. Je me relève et me dépêche d'aller me doucher, mais au moment de passer devant mon sac, je m'aperçois qu'il n'est pas ouvert. Vivement, je tourne la tête vers Kasane… Et le découvre en train de ranger une boule de papier marron et froissé dans son propre sac. Croisant mon regard, il m'offre un sourire contrit assez adorable, et détourne aussitôt la tête, ses cheveux cachant sans mal son visage.

- Toi aussi, je souffle.

Il acquiesce. Je conserve un silence gêné, hésitant entre être rassuré de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul et être affligé par ce qui arrive à Kasane.

Finalement, je détache mon regard de sa nuque et pénètre dans une cabine de douche, troublé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà que par le plus grand hasard total, je suis assis sur un banc de la cour en compagnie de Kasane, profitant de ma pause et… de sa présence, je l'avoue. Il ne parle pas, ne me pose pas de questions, se contentant de sourire lorsque je le regarde. J'aurais presque l'impression qu'il ne me juge pas. Enfin, il ne parlait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il murmure mon nom si faiblement que j'aurais pu ne pas l'entendre :

- Kaito.

- Quoi ? je fais en me penchant un peu vers lui.

Imaginez mon étonnement lorsqu'il se recule vivement, le visage cramoisi, les mains sur la bouche et le regard paniqué. Légèrement vexé, je reste penché, les yeux tournés vers son visage avec un air aussi intelligent qu'un… escargot, en totale incompréhension.

- Je … J-Je… Je !

- Tu ? dis-je en arquant les sourcils.

- Je n'aurais pas dû vous appelez par votre prénom ! s'écrie finalement un Kasane au comble de l'embarras en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

… Eh ?

Vouvoiement ?

Je crois que mon esprit a momentanément quitté mon corps – oui, c'est certain. La bouche entrouverte, je reste là à le fixer, avant que les commissures de mes lèvres ne se redressent doucement et… que je ne me mette à rire beaucoup moins doucement… Ce qui a pour effet de faire rougir encore plus Kasane, qui secoue la tête avec des « Oh la la » assez… mignons.

- Tu peux m'appeler Shion si tu veux, mais me vouvoie pas, ça me gêne… je l'informe en tentant de décoller sa main droite de sa joue.

- Sh… Shion.

- Quoi donc ? je réitère en récupérant finalement sa main dans la mienne, pour la poser sur sa cuisse.

- Je voulais vous… euh, te dire merci pour tout à l'heure, dit-il, soudain un peu moins timide.

- Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça, dis-je en me la jouant un peu.* Mais je dois aussi te remercier.

- Tu l'as déjà fait.

- Alors laisse-moi le faire encore une fois.

Il conserve un silence gêné, m'épiant du coin de l'œil. Il doit se demander ce que je mijote, et moi aussi je me le demande. Enfin, j'ai juste envie de le remercier… et de jouer un peu avec lui – il est tellement mignon ! Mais… non. Je ferais mieux de le laisser comme il est et de ne pas trop l'embêter.

- Merci, je murmure sans cesser de le regarder.

Je suis sincère. Il a vite compris ce qui m'arrivait et a réagi tout aussi vite. Je lui suis redevable. Son visage rosit sous le poids de mon regard, qui détaille sa robe, descend sur ses jambes avec un peu trop d'impudeur – mais je ne m'en rends d'abord pas compte. Au premier regard, il a tout d'une frêle jeune fille. Au second regard aussi. Sa coiffure, des couettes qui retombent en une cascade de mèches sur ses épaules blanches, ne fait que mettre en valeur son visage adorable et ses grands yeux à la couleur si particulière – lentille ou pas, les gens font ce qu'ils veulent – ourlés de longs cils – faux ou pas, les gens font ce qu'ils veulent. La peau de sa figure est blanche, semble douce au toucher, mais je ne me risquerais pas à vérifier. Les bras serrés autour de son corps, il dissimule à mes yeux les fronces de sa robe d'été peut-être un peu trop légère pour la saison, qui retombe au-dessus de ses genoux en une multitude de voiles vaporeux. Ses jambes sont tout aussi fines et blanches que le reste de son corps, et ses pieds sont chaussés de ballerines à talons compensés, d'un rose assorti à celui de sa robe.

- Que fais-tu ? demande-t-il soudain sur la défensive.

Ai-je été trop loin dans mon exploration de son apparence ? Il ne me reste plus qu'à répondre le plus honnêtement possible si je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille maintenant.

- Je me disais juste que tu étais…

…

… Qu'il était quoi ? Beau ? Belle ? Mignonne ? Mignon ? … Meerde. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Si je le traite en garçon alors que son âme est féminine, je risque de le perdre – définitivement – alors qu'on vient de commencer à sympathiser. A l'inverse, si je le traite en fille alors qu'il est un simplement un garçon qui s'habille en fille, il risque de mal le prendre aussi. Flû-te. Il faut que je réfléchisse, à toute allure, sinon mon silence prendra des airs de culpabilité. Kasane est une fille. J'en suis presque certain. Alors autant tenter le tout pour le tout – et si ça ne marche pas faire passer ça pour une plaisanterie.

De mauvais goût, certes.

- Que tu étais vraiment une belle jeune fille, je termine avec un sourire.

A mon plus grand soulagement, il m'offre un sourire éclatant accompagné de remerciements resplendissants, et j'ai l'impression qu'on m'enlève un poids des épaules – je ne l'ai pas blessé.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux avec grâce, il semble revigoré par le compliment que je viens de lui faire, et décide à ma plus grande surprise de me rendre la pareille :

- Tu n'es pas en reste, Shion. Tu es très beau.

La façon dont il penche la tête en arrière en me regarde du coin de l'œil, la façon dont il sourit et dont ses paupières retombent sur ses yeux m'incite à ne pas vraiment le prendre au sérieux. Et puis, ça ne serait pas bon pour mon égo. Je me contente, au lieu d'un merci hypocrite qui n'a pas vraiment sa place ici, de poser ma main sur sa tête et de frotter doucement, comme je le faisais à Kaiko lorsqu'elle était encore petite. C'est peut-être un geste un peu trop intime, mais il semble bien le prendre et nous nous sourions.

Je crois que je viens de me faire un ami.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Isamine marche sans conviction le long d'une rue choisie au hasard, les mains dans les poches. Il a l'impression de passer sa vie dans la rue, et ce sont toujours les mêmes routes, les mêmes maisons, les mêmes quartiers… Kaito n'a pas tort, il serait bon de retourner enfin chez ses parents pour les vacances d'été. Ouais, revoir ses vieux lui ferait un petit break avec la ville. Avec la ville, ses voitures, ses lumières, ses connards.

Tiens, voilà la barrière sur laquelle il a envoyé l'autre, là. L'aubergine. Tch. Ce type a bien réussi son coup, il a passé la nuit à y penser, à cet enfoiré, il n'a pas cessé d'imaginer ce qu'il a bien pu faire avec Kaito, où ils ont pu aller, ce qu'ils ont pu se dire… Le souvenir d'un baiser volé était aussi sous-jacent, et la sensation de lèvres masculines sur les siennes ne veut pas s'effacer malgré toutes les embrassades de Rin. Dire que jusqu'à présent, Kaito était le seul…

Il ne saurait même pas dire s'il a aimé. Il se rappelle juste du choc qui a semblé ratatiner son cœur entre ses côtes comme un raisin sec, et il sourit de la comparaison horrible. Un contact soudain, imprévu, et pourtant loin d'être répugnant. Sa bouche était juste chaude, sans plus. Sans moins, surtout. Il aurait cru que ça le dérangerait plus que ça, de se faire embrasser par un mec, mais après tout ce n'est pas si terrible. Ce n'est même pas ça qui a poussé son poing à s'écraser sur son visage. C'est Kaito. Juste Kaito.

Simplement, penser qu'il a pu lui faire la même chose… C'est bien ce qu'il a dit non ? Il avoué. Il a reconnu qu'il l'avait touché.

Soudain, il s'aperçoit qu'il est resté là, planté devant cette clôture, à penser à l'autre – décidément, ce… Kamui l'empêche même d'avancer.

- Hé, fait une voix derrière lui.

Une voix qui n'a pas cessé de résonner dans sa tête depuis la veille. Il se retourne, la gorge soudain nouée. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait peur de le regarder en face. Pas du tout. Ses mains, toujours enfoncées dans ses poches, se crispent en poings, prêtes à frapper. Kamui porte encore la marque du coup d'hier, mais son sourire n'en est pas moins hautain.

- Hé, répond Isamine dans un murmure qu'il aurait voulu plus assuré.

Pourquoi sa simple présence le met-elle dans cet état pitoyable ? Il n'a pas encore croisé les iris violets, mais ça ne va pas tarder. Son regard remonte le long de la chemise blanche aux manches retroussées, du gilet sans manches noir, et il doit bien reconnaître que ce mec a la classe. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrent à nouveau la tâche violacée sur sa mâchoire, une ébauche de sourire satisfait naît sur ses lèvres.

Pourtant le monde semble figé autour d'eux, figé le temps que le regard bleu finisse sa course pour se planter dans le regard mauve.

- Nostalgique ? fait Kamui en s'avançant dangereusement.

Incapable de détourner les yeux, Isamine secoue négativement la tête, lâchant dans un filet de voix :

- Parle pour toi.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce bâtard, là, avec ses mèches violettes, pourquoi faut-il qu'il se sente si faible alors qu'il est là ? Ce n'était pas comme ça hier. Mais hier, il n'avait pas passé toute sa journée à penser à lui. Penser à lui. C'est horrible de se dire ça, de reconnaître qu'il l'obsède, alors même que ses yeux restent accrochés aux siens. Il a l'impression de se trahir.

L'autre se rapproche encore, pose une main douce mais menaçante sur son bras, avance son visage près du sien, et l'image qui frappe Isamine à cet instant précis ne peut pas le tromper sur la raison pour laquelle il y pense chaque seconde qui passe. Ce n'est pas seulement Kaito, ce n'est pas seulement la peur pour son adoré cousin qui a maintenu aussi ardent le souvenir de Kamui. Rien, dans son visage souriant doucement, dans ses yeux plissés presque tendrement, ni dans les mèches admirables qui tombent sur son front, rien n'avait disparu de l'esprit d'Isamine.

- Tu semblais bien connaître Kaito.

Surpris par la phrase, Isamine reste un moment sans rien dire, jugeant l'étendue de ce qu'il peut dévoiler sans risquer de compromettre Kaito.

- C'est l'cas.

- Alors on va discuter, toi et moi.

Pourquoi discuter ? A quoi ça avance de parler, quand ils pourraient se taper sur la gueule ? C'est tellement plus communicatif… Isamine ne retient pas la pulsion qui dirige sa main serrée vers le ventre de Kamui, pas plus que Kamui ne semble retenir celle qui dirige ses bras vers celui d'Isamine. Finalement, le coup de poing n'atteint pas sa cible et Isamine se retrouve plié en deux, le bras à l'envers dans son dos – position dont il avait l'habitude quand c'était lui le plus faible, autrefois. Il a oublié comme c'était… désagréable, à force de le faire aux autres. Serrant les dents, il se promet d'y aller mollo la prochaine fois qu'il fait ça à quelqu'un, pendant qu'une épine de douleur semble se planter dans sa chair.

- Pas question qu'on parle.

Kamui retient un rire qui résonne dans l'oreille d'Isamine qui ne peut que regarder le sol et les cheveux mauves qui se mêlent aux siens.

- Je crois pas que tu sois en position de dire ça, répond l'autre, avec toujours un sourire dans la voix, tout en remontant encore un peu le bras d'Isamine.

Un gémissement de douleur s'échappe de ses lèvres, mais il se mue vite en grognement de colère, et, vexé qu'on puisse lui faire avouer qu'il souffre, il tente de se redresser, en vain. Il a l'impression que son bras va casser d'un moment à l'autre, et plus il se redresse, plus la douleur s'intensifie.

- J't'écoute…

- Tu l'aimes, Kaito ?

- …

- Réponds ! s'écrie Kamui en relâchant un peu la pression, contrairement à ce que laisse penser son ton.

- J'veux pas. J'vois pas en quoi ça t'concerne.

- Je vois, murmure Kamui beaucoup trop près de son visage. Alors je peux m'en occuper, n'est-ce pas ?

Peut-être à cause de cette simple phrase, peut-être parce que Kamui serre de moins en moins fort, mais Isamine se délivre brutalement et attrape, furieux, le col de la chemise blanche de sa main libre tandis que son bras retrouve sa place le long de son corps, engourdi parcouru par de longs frissons de douleur.

- J'te laisserai pas faire, salaud, murmure-t-il un peu trop bas au visage de Kamui.

Le sourire arrogant qui lui répond enflamme le sang déjà brûlant qui parcourt ses veines – c'est trop tard, il est en colère. Pour qui se prend cet imbécile ? La nouveauté des sentiments qu'Isamine éprouve pour Kaito – même s'il ne saurait pas mettre de nom dessus – ne doit pas être entachée par de la vermine extérieure.

- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

Bonne question. Mâchoire serrée, Isamine prend le temps de réfléchir, sans cesser de fixer haineusement son interlocuteur. Bouffon.

- J'suppose que j'vais devoir t'proposer mieux qu'Kaito, dit-il soudainement, la bouche déformée par un rictus colérique.

L'expression de surprise que lui renvoie Kamui le déstabilise un instant. Il n'aurait pas cru que ce visage moqueur pouvait présenter des traits quasiment… innocents. Mais l'étonnement se mue rapidement en amusement, et le plus jeune éclate d'un rire étrangement naturel.

- Je suis pressé de voir ça ! sourit-il à pleines dents.

- C'est simple.

Isamine marque une pause, se demandant si ce qu'il s'apprête à faire est vraiment raisonnable. Si c'est vraiment la bonne solution. Après tout il y a sans doute d'autres moyens de protéger leur relation que de donner de sa personne. Mais il se sentirait mal de renoncer maintenant après avoir mis Kamui sur la voie. Non, il ne se défilera pas et ira jusqu'au bout de son projet – même si par la même occasion il perd un peu de sa fierté. Du moment qu'il peut éviter à Kaito de se trouver sali par ce bâtard.

- Tu l'vois déjà, murmure finalement Isamine en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kasane et moi marchons côte à côte dans l'allée principale de l'école, celle qui est bordée de cerisiers. Leur floraison est presque terminée, et nous piétinons un tapis de pétales rose pâle, blancs et brunâtres, tout en conservant un silence agréable. Je ne l'ai pas quitté… enfin, je ne l'ai pas quittée depuis l'épisode des vestiaires, et j'ai découvert en lui… je veux dire, en elle une personne formidable.

Kasane est une fille très agréable, qui a toujours un rire au bord des lèvres et quelque chose de plaisant à raconter quand on sait l'écouter, au contraire du Teto du fond de la classe, que tout le monde connaît, qui est introverti et maladivement timide.

C'est épatant comme elle change de personnalité en fonction de la personne avec qui elle est. Peut-être parce que j'ai su l'accepter telle quelle, peut-être parce que je ne me moque pas et ne l'ignore pas non plus, peut-être parce qu'elle me trouve tout simplement sympa… J'ai appris à connaître aujourd'hui quelqu'un de totalement différent que ce que je m'étais imaginé.

Kasane aime beaucoup les vêtements, comme j'ai pu le constater au fil de la conversation. Elle adore même traîner dans les friperies et recycler des habits simples en tenues dignes d'un cosplay. Sa jolie robe rose, par exemple, était à la base une robe d'été à bretelles, blanche et sans ornements. J'ai adoré l'écouter m'expliquer en détail comment elle avait trouvé au rabais la tulle saumon du jupon, et comment elle avait superposé à la robe blanche une autre robe transparente et trop grande que les personnes pleines de bon sens ne portent jamais – le genre de tissu qui dévoile un peu trop le corps. Je pouvais presque voir des étoiles dans ses yeux à ce moment-là, et son sourire était vraiment bon à voir.

Je crois que je suis content qu'elle m'accepte, elle aussi.

Je suis moi-même étonné de la facilité avec laquelle j'ai commencé à la désigner par « elle », à partir du moment où j'ai reconnu à voix haute que je la considérais comme une fille.

Enfin, si ça lui fait plaisir… Je n'ai même pas besoin de me forcer, étant donné son apparence...

La dernière sonnerie de la journée a retenti il y a quelques minutes, et une foule d'élèves colorés nous entoure sans faire attention à nous. Il y a des chevelures de toute les couleurs, du noir classique au marron banal en passant par le gris chiné et le blond platine, sans oublier toutes les couleurs vives impossible à obtenir par un moyen non chimique – je fais partie de cette dernière catégorie. Les vêtements ne sont pas très communs non plus, et je souris à la pensée que, tout de même, l'ensemble pique un peu les yeux.

Je trimballe toujours mon sac en plastique, n'ayant pas trouvé celui que je cherche activement du regard depuis ce matin.

Ah.

Peut-être parce que je viens d'y penser, mais il me semble que les cheveux blonds, à tribord, lui appartiennent.

- Je reviens ! je lance à Kasane qui hoche la tête en souriant.

Je me sens un peu coupable de l'abandonner ainsi, mais je ne peux pas non plus garder ces fringues une semaine avec moi… ça serait… louche.

- Len ! je m'écrie en zigzaguant entre les groupes d'étudiants.

Il est entouré d'un essaim de filles, et ça ne me surprend pas le moins du monde. Ce n'est pas facile de fendre une foule, mais les japonais sont, heureusement, plutôt petits, et j'arrive à garder le rythme de ses pas. Au moment où j'ouvre la bouche une deuxième fois pour l'appeler, il se retourne et s'arrête, manquant de percuter une fille au chignon bleu ciel beaucoup trop haut…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà. Ça y est. C'est presque l'heure. Et, par une chance qu'il a du mal à réaliser, Luki était prêt à temps et est même arrivé en avance à leur café habituel. Il tapote nerveusement le cadran de sa montre, s'énervant après elle pour son absence de trotteuse qui l'empêche de passer le temps. Si seulement cette montre avait une aiguille pour les secondes, il pourrait suivre des yeux ses mouvements saccadés et oublier qu'il est en train d'attendre, et que Mikuo n'arrive pas.

Mais c'est normal, qu'il n'arrive pas, puisqu'il n'est que 18h17. Leur rendez-vous est prévu pour la demie, et le jeune homme habite à cinq minutes à pieds de l'établissement, donc c'est normal qu'il ne soit pas là. Oui, mais, treize minutes, c'est long quand on a rien à faire et qu'un serveur chiant passe toutes les quatre minutes pour s'assurer que vous ne manquez de rien, et qu'il faut lui répéter à chaque fois que non, merci, ça va. Enfin, ça rythme l'attente.

Machinalement, il essuie la petite vitre de la montre avec le bas de sa chemise gris foncé. Elle a vécu, cette montre, depuis le temps qu'elle enserre son poignet… Il se rappelle nettement du jour où Mikuo la lui a offerte, alors qu'ils n'avaient de douze ans. A cette époque, Luki ne se sentait pas aussi mal qu'aujourd'hui – il n'avait pas, voyez-vous, réalisé qu'il était _anormal_. D'ailleurs, il se souvient de tous les moments heureux de son enfance passée avec Mikuo. Ce sont des souvenirs qu'il chérit précieusement, et qu'il ressort seulement lorsqu'il se sent triste. Les exposer au grand jour trop souvent risquerait de ternir leur éclat.

Il ne veut pas que ces souvenirs deviennent surfaits, il ne veut pas que les couleurs merveilleuses se passent comme sur les vieilles photos de sa mère. C'était à l'époque où cette dernière, Soune, n'avait pas encore perdu la vie avec sa deuxième fille dans un accident de voiture que nul ne pouvait prévoir. Sakura n'était pas encore née, et Luka n'avait pas encore acheté Takoluka. Ils étaient seulement tous les quatre, Luki, Luka et Soune, ainsi que Lulu, le bébé qui grossissait tranquillement dans le ventre de Soune depuis déjà six mois. A quatre, ils réussissaient tant bien que mal à porter le fardeau d'un père absent, d'un mari qui avait délaissé sa famille au profit d'une autre.

Ce genre de chose arrive trop souvent. Luki était allé se réfugier auprès de Mikuo après le départ de son paternel, accablé. Le garçon lui avait alors raconté l'histoire de sa propre famille, et Luki s'était senti misérable de s'être laissé aller au chagrin. Mikuo, lui, souriait. Tout le temps. De ce sourire si doux et si fin qui réchauffait le cœur de Luki à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. C'est peut-être ce sourire qui le réconfortait pendant une période trouble qui a commencé à l'ensorceler.

Maintenant, l'enchantement ne s'est toujours pas dissout, et Luki sent sont cœur s'accélérer alors que la grande aiguille se déplace sur le 6 si rapidement qu'il ne peut pas la voir. Il va venir.

- Tu as peur que je sois en retard ?

La voix rieuse au-dessus de sa tête le remplit soudainement d'un sentiment difficile à décrire, entre la jubilation et le stress le plus total. Non, Luki ne se sent pas bien. Mais en même temps, il est au-delà de tous les bonheurs du monde simplement en levant les yeux, car il peut voir le visage tant aimé, les cheveux turquoise qui lui vont si bien, les yeux qui le contemplent affectueusement, et les lèvres qui sourient avec am… avec amitié.

Ce dernier pont, Luki ne soit surtout pas l'oublier.

- On peut bien échanger les rôles, pour une fois.

Un rire lui répond pendant que Mikuo s'installe et commande une boisson au serveur qui, cette fois-ci, s'est approché au bon moment. Son ami ne commande rien, se contentant de regarder avec joie le nouvel arrivant.

- C'est aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? chuchote Mikuo une fois que l'homme s'est éloigné.

Lentement, Luki hoche la tête, sans vouloir laisser l'abattement le gagner. Après tout, les années ont passé et cette fois-ci Mikuo est à ses côtés.

- Tu veux que je vienne ?

- Ça serait sympa.

Il aime la façon délicate qu'a son meilleur ami de ne pas rappeler trop brutalement les choses. Peut-être qu'un autre aurait tout simplement dit « c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de ta mère, tu te rappelles ? » et peut-être qu'il aurait fondu en larmes.

- Mais avant, profitons de cet endroit encore une fois, sourit Luki.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Len !

Oh non. Je connais cette voix, et je connais aussi la personne à qui elle appartient, je sais comment il m'a vu hier et comment il me voit aujourd'hui. Hier, j'étais un travesti, aujourd'hui, je suis un gigolo. Je continue à marcher, hésitant entre faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et laisser tomber les imbéciles qui me servent d'escortent pour aller en compagnie nettement plus agréable.

Finalement je me retourne, et Akiko s'arrête juste à temps pour ne pas me rentrer dedans. Comme toutes les autres, elle me colle depuis que… depuis que j'ai cessé de lui rentrer dedans, on va dire ça comme ça. Je grimace à l'expression et elle se décale, pensant sans doute que c'est elle que je regarde. Mais je suis captivé par le jeune homme à quelque pas de moi, toujours avec son allure si mium et ses cheveux si bleus.

Hm.

Je viens vraiment de penser que Kaito est « mium » ?

Je suppose qu'il faudrait que j'arrête juste avec ce genre de réflexions. Je l'ai promis à Rinto, plus de blog, plus de filles. Et plus de garçons – même s'il n'y en a eu qu'un. Il ne faudrait pas que je commence à m'intéresser outre mesure à Kaito Shion. Akiko, Tone, Yukari, Mayu et Suzune se regroupent en piaillant des « qui c'est ? » derrière moi, et je me sens soudain comme la proie jetée aux lions, au milieu de l'arène.

Elles me regardent, et Kaito les regarde mes regarder. En fonction de ce qu'il va me dire, en fonction de sa réaction et de la mienne, ma « réputation » pourrait être encore plus entachée qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Il s'avance, armé de ce sourire qui attire les regards les jeunes filles autour de moi. Il y a quelques jours, j'aurais pensé qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me les voler, qu'elles étaient à moi. Mais maintenant je m'en contrefous. J'espère simplement qu'elles ne vont pas se transformer en harpies et le harceler de textos nuit et jour.

- Hé, Len, bonjour.

- Bonjour, Kaito, je réponds avec un sourire à peine forcé. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Kaiko m'a chargé d'une mission, à vrai dire, répond-il sur le ton de la confidence, et je me demande à quoi il joue.

Un coup d'œil aux filles m'apprend qu'elles sont toute ouïe, et je prie pour qu'il ne dise pas de bêtises.

- Ta petite amie, commence-t-il avec un regard appuyé en direction de ma suite, m'a demandé de te rendre ceci.

Peut-être qu'il veut leur faire comprendre que je suis déjà pris pour qu'elles me laissent tranquille, ce qui est très noble de sa part. Sans doute qu'il ne sait rien de mes activité jusqu'à ces derniers jours, mais je croyais lui avoir dit que Kaiko ne m'intéressait plus… Au fait, de quoi est-il au courant, exactement ?

- Merci, dis-je en emparant du sac qu'il me tend, sans même penser à vérifier le contenu. Je crois que quelqu'un t'attend.

Une fille rousse, petite et adorable – et j'aurais sans doute pensé un bataillon de choses déplacée en la voyant si Kaito n'était pas dans les parages – stationne à quelques mètres, le regard rivé sur lui. Elle a l'air timide, mais dès qu'il me salue et retourne la voir, elle l'accueille avec un sourire qui ferait fondre le cœur d'un tueur.

Il faudrait définitivement que je m'ôte Kaito de la tête.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Isamine claque la porte du petit appartement avec un soupir et va directement s'enfoncer dans le canapé. Il va finir par céder sous ses attaques, un de ses jours, mais pour l'instant, il en a grandement besoin. Son ventre est douloureux et le lance doucement. Kamui lui a rendu la monnaie de sa pièce. Toute cette violence signifie sans doute qu'il ne le considère pas comme « mieux que Kaito », et il est tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Il espérait seulement pouvoir donner le change. Et, pourquoi pas, pouvoir retrouver un peu de ces sensations qu'il est certain de ne plus jamais éprouver en compagnie de Kaito. Il ne le laissera plus lui donner accès à son corps, même un peu. Plus jamais.

A cet instant, Taito rentre à son tour et s'affale à ses côtés. Curieusement, son visage prend un air réjoui et malsain quand il se tourne vers son frère, sans prendre la peine de lui dire bonjour.

- Mec, j'ai un truc à te montrer.

Son frère parle beaucoup mieux que lui. Il ne mange pas les mots, lui, au moins. Mais ça le rend très désagréable aux yeux de Kaito Isamine. Kaito n'aime pas ce frère-là. Pire, il déteste Taito Isamine. Il redoute l'air vicieux avec lequel il sort son portable et le lui présente, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- Kaito-chou, regarde ce que chou-Kaito* m'a envoyé…

- Il t'a envoyé un message à toi ? relève « Kaito-chou », surpris.

- Ouais, enfin, le message était pour Kaiko à la base… elle me l'a bien fait comprendre… lis, mec.

Pas vraiment curieux, Kaito se penche vers l'écran. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire, ce que Kaiko et Kaito se rac…

« J'ai dormir avec mon copain, on sèche les cours aujourd'hui ~ Je rentrerais tard ce soir. Ne réponds pas, c'est son portable ! »

Le silence choqué de Kaito semble affreusement amuser Taito, qui commence à rire d'une manière totalement horrible. Ses ricanements résonnent trop fort dans les oreilles de Kaito.

- Putain, lâche-t-il simplement au bout d'un moment.

Il se lève, ne pouvant pas supporter plus longtemps la présence de l'autre, et court se réfugier sur le toit.

Mais est-ce que ce sanctuaire sera suffisant ?

C'est même un peu trop dangereux, avec le vide à portée de main.

Alors il s'arrête au milieu de l'escalier de secours et s'assoit lentement sur une marche de métal, la douleur de son ventre se mêlant lentement à celle qui enserre sa poitrine. Ça fait encore plus mal que ce dont il a l'habitude avec Kaito. Ça déchire et ça compresse à la fois le pauvre raisin sec que contient son thorax.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…

C'est le genre de moments où il ne faut pas parler, parce que le simple fait de produire un son peut conduire à une douleur encore plus vive, dans tout son corps cette fois-ci. Il a l'impression que ses doigts s'engourdissent de chagrin, mais il se prend la tête entre les mains et continue à parler, refusant d'admettre ce qui risque de lui arriver.

- C'mec c'est…

Il a finalement été puni. C'était trop téméraire, de vouloir parler. Sa voix s'est brisée. Il y a quelque chose qui coule de ses yeux, mais c'est impossible de se convaincre qu'il s'agit de pluie… Secoué de petits sanglots, il défie la souffrance et décide de finir sa phrase en parfait idiot.

- C'est son p'tit ami…

Ce qui, en pensée, n'aurait réussi qu'à le blesser vient de faire exposer sa quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui, formulé à voix hautes. Toutes les digues sont rompues à présent.

Ça fait du bien, en quelque sorte.

Peut-être qu'il ne va jamais réussir à s'arrêter.

* * *

* Nisemonogatari !

* Animal Crossing Wild World… J'avais appelé un de mes personnages Kaito. Seulement, l'estétichienne ne lui a pas fait de cheveux bleus T^T

* * *

J'dois vous dire merci pour toutes vos review. 24 en tout, c'est gros - de mon point de vue xD

Il arrive que je ne réponde pas, parce que... parce que je mets tellement de temps à finir un chapitre que j'oublie si je vous ai répondu ou non, alors dans le doute, je ne dis rien. Promis, la prochaine fois je réponds aux inscrit dès que les reviews arrivent dans ma boîtes mail ~

Bon… désolée de faire souffrir (les) Kaito T_T

J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir passé beaucoup de temps sur ce chapitre, comparé aux autres, mais de l'avoir réussi quand même.


End file.
